<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Baby by LiviFrog92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475975">Oh Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviFrog92/pseuds/LiviFrog92'>LiviFrog92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Post-Canon, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviFrog92/pseuds/LiviFrog92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim's life is going great, well most of it is. She has graduated college and joined Global Justice as a secret agent battling evil. On the weekends she gets to see her best friends Ron and Monique and pretend she has a love life. Everything is falling into place until an unplanned pregnancy derails all her plans. Add in a new partner assignment as Shego's personal warden, and Kim's life goes spiraling off in directions she never thought possible. Enemies turn to friends and maybe something more? As Kim and Shego grow closer and find parts of themselves they've been looking for in each other, the villains join together with a plan to take out Global Justice once and for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Possible/Shego, Ron Stoppable/Yori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Little Pink Plus Sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone and welcome to my latest Kim/Shego fic! These two are so much fun to write and the possible situations they could get into are endless! I originally started this as something to just write for my own entertainment, but then suddenly it was 65,000 words. This fic is not going to contain any sex scenes or smut, but there will be cursing and some canon-typical violence along the way, so read at your own discretion. It is slow burn enemies to lovers and I'm still deciding wether I will write a sequel fic or not. I hope you all enjoy it, happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck,” Kim whispered, staring at the pregnancy test in her trembling fingers. The little pink plus sign stared unflinchingly back at her. She had the urge to throw the stupid plastic thing as hard as she could at the far wall, but that would be gross. Instead, she wrapped it up in toilet paper and dropped it into the trashcan next to the 4 other tests she had taken. She still didn’t really believe the results. How on earth could she be pregnant? With work she barely had time to date, less lone have sex. Her last one night stand had been months ago, but she had only missed one period at this point. It didn’t make any sense. “Maybe it’s cancer,” Kim muttered, poking at her belly. She didn’t feel any different. There was just no way she was pregnant, Kim decided.</p><p>It was late, nearly midnight, and Kim knew she needed to get to bed soon. Tomorrow was Monday, and Mondays at Global Justice were always busy. Since becoming a full-time agent after graduating college, Kim spent most of her time either at the GJ headquarters or out on missions apprehending villains or rescuing people in trouble. During college she had taken time off from the hero life and found that she missed it terribly. She missed traveling the world with her best friend, she missed meeting new people, she missed feeling like she was making a difference in the world. She had jumped at the opportunity to join GJ after graduation. It made her feel useful again and 3 years had passed in a flash.</p><p>Tonight though, Kim felt like she was on the edge of losing all of that, so, as she mechanically brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas, she decided to do what she did when the stress was just too much to deal with. She compartmentalized. She hadn’t had sex recently, so there was no way she was pregnant. It had to be something else that she could deal with later. Right now, what was important was getting ready and going to work tomorrow. This could be future Kim’s problem to deal with, she thought, switching off her bedside lamp and snuggling down into her soft bed. </p><p>“Ugh,” Kim grumbled as she poured a creamer into her cup of steaming coffee. She had woken up feeling like shit, which had only added to her anxiety about her missed period, and had turned to her usual fix: coffee. Once her coffee was the perfect balance of sweet and bitter, she made her way to her office. She said hello to a few of her co-workers along the way, though she wasn’t really friends with anyone at GJ. The way she went through partners and villains alike had given her quite the reputation in her time there. In her office she began on a week’s worth of paperwork that she had ignored while out on her last mission. </p><p>By mid-morning, Kim was about ready to jump out her 6th story window if it meant she didn’t have to fill out another mission brief. She was relieved when she was called into Dr. Director’s office. Dr. Director had always favored Kim and had been very happy to bring Kim aboard, though her favoritism had also damaged Kim’s ability to become friends with her co-workers, but it didn’t bother Kim anymore. She got almost all the missions she wanted and enjoyed the perks that came along with it.</p><p>“Good morning Dr. Director,” Kim greeted, sitting down across a big mahogany desk from Dr. Director. The far wall was nothing but windows and Dr. Director turned her back to them, eyeing Kim for a moment.</p><p>“Good morning Agent Possible. You look a little tired this morning, busy weekend?” She asked. </p><p>“Just didn’t sleep very well last night, nothing to worry about,” Kim replied with a tight-lipped smile. Dr. Director nodded. They spoke a little about Kim’s last mission, a recon mission in Brazil cleaning up after a landslide. It turned out the landslide was the result of Duff Killigan trying to terraform the rainforest into a golf course. It had been a muddy mission, but Kim had managed to rescue everyone and catch Duff easily. The only hiccup had been her partner, who had fallen ill halfway through the trip and had to return to headquarters early. </p><p>“I miss the days when Ron still came along on missions,” Kim reminisced.</p><p>“I think we all do, but he can’t just leave his restaurant for weeks at a time to play with you, Agent,” Dr. Director said.</p><p>“I know. So, what did you call me in for? New mission?” Kim asked. Dr. Director shook her head.</p><p>“I have a slightly unorthodox request, but also a possible teammate for you that will actually stick,” Dr. Director said with a smirk.</p><p>“Hey, not my fault none of them have been able to keep up with me,” Kim said with a proud grin.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think I’ll have any issue with that,” a familiar voice said from behind Kim. She whipped around so fast she almost stumbled. Leaning in the doorway was none other than her old arch nemesis. It was odd to see her in a t-shirt and jeans, but still undeniably Shego. No one else had skin that color or a smile that cocky.</p><p>“Shego?” Kim asked. Shego rolled her eyes, making a big fuss out of pushing herself off of the doorframe and sauntering over to where Kim sat, still in shock.</p><p>“The one and only, Princess. It’s good to see you too,” Shego said with a wink. Kim shut her mouth and turned to Dr. Director.</p><p>“Explain please,” Kim almost commanded. Shego flopped down into the seat next to Kim, who shifted uncomfortably. She hadn’t forgotten the last time they had fought, even if it had been months ago. She hadn’t forgotten the way Shego smelled like a crisp spring rain and vanilla, with just a hint of ash. </p><p>“Calm down Agent Possible, Shego is harmless right now,” Dr. Director said. Kim glanced over at Shego questioningly. Shego rolled up the sleeve of her black leather jacket and held out her arm. Just under the pale green skin of her forearm was a darker object. Kim turned her gaze back to Dr. Director. “It’s a tracker that suppresses her plasma glow. A part of her new probation agreement with GJ,” Dr. Director said.</p><p>“Probation agreement?” Kim asked.</p><p>“Yes, well, Shego hasn’t been behaving herself, as you know. Last time you put her and Drakken behind bars we decided to strike a deal. Without her plasma glow, Shego didn’t have that much of a choice anyway,” Dr. Director said. Kim glanced over at Shego, but her expression was blank, arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>“I didn’t even know you could suppress her glow,” Kim said.</p><p>“We didn’t either, stumbled across the technology in the Lorwordian remains. Our scientists have been working on it for a few years, but it seems to be working well, right Shego?” Dr. Director asked.</p><p>“For you,” Shego remarked, flexing her hand.</p><p>“You know, you did get a government pardon after the invasion, why didn’t you just quit the villain thing then and there?” Kim asked. Shego just shrugged.</p><p>“Hey, you know me, I get bored. Stealing is my passion or whatever,” Shego replied with a cocky grin. Kim fumed. “Besides, I knew how much you would miss our tussles,” Shego added.</p><p>“Totally,” Kim replied. Honestly, she would have, but like hell she would ever admit that. </p><p>“So, remind me again what this has to do with me?” Kim turned back to Dr. Director.</p><p>“Well, Shego isn’t exactly easy to handle and if we are going to have her as an agent, she needs to be partnered with someone who can keep her in line. And what better choice than the one person who has been fighting her for nearly a decade?” Dr. Director said.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kim replied. Why on earth would Shego even agree to that? We’re enemies!” Kim said, throwing her hands in the air.</p><p>“Well, for one thing, Princess, I don’t really have a choice in the matter. And if my presence gets you this worked up, I just might be all for it. Mostly, I just don’t want to lose my plasma glow permanently, it’s part of my body and without it, I’m pretty uncomfortable,” Shego admitted. Kim had wondered if having it suppressed would hurt Shego, and now she had her confirmation.</p><p>“And how do I trust you not to plasma blast the hell out of me the first chance you get?” Kim asked.</p><p>“Because of this,” Dr. Director said, sliding a small box across the table to Kim. She opened it up and pulled out a thin metal bracelet. “It’s a sister tracking device that goes with Shego’s. You now have control over whether she can use her glow or not. If she goes more than 2,000 feet from you while you’re wearing that, it deactivates her glow completely until she is in proximity range again. In 6 months we will evaluate whether she can be trusted without it,” Dr. Director explained. Kim examined the bracelet a moment longer before slipping it onto her wrist. It automatically tightened so that it couldn’t just slip off. It looked plain and inconspicuous. </p><p>“This might not be too terrible,” Kim tried. At the very least, Shego can keep up with me. Whether she is helpful or not is another story, Kim thought to herself.</p><p>“Oh, and as part of her probation agreement she will be moving into the GJ apartment across the hall from your’s,” Dr. Director added. “You’re basically her probation officer.”</p><p>“Awesome, who doesn’t want their arch nemesis moving in across from them. We can have game night,” Kim said sarcastically. </p><p>“You know how much I love a good game, Cupcake,” Shego said. Kim rolled her eyes.</p><p>“And I know I said request, but it’s more of an order,” Dr. Director clarified.</p><p>“Gotcha,” Kim said. </p><p>“That’s all. Agent Possible, you may return to your office. Guards will be here to escort you back to the holding cells, Shego. We will move you into your apartment this evening,” Dr. Director instructed. Kim nodded, standing to leave. Shego followed her, just a step behind, until they were out the door. Then Kim turned to Shego.</p><p>“Shego, you had better not fuck this up. One wrong move and I will send your ass back to prison, got it?” Kim snapped. </p><p>“Woah, woah, cool your jets Princess, I’m just here to serve my time and get the hell outta here. Do you really think I want to be your fucking pet? This just seemed like the best way to get my freedom back,” Shego said with a glare. </p><p>“Fine, we will just have to get this over with. Behave and you’ll be out of here in no time, back to being a pain in my ass once or twice a month, instead of every day,” Kim said. Shego nodded, wondering what had gotten under Kim’s skin so badly. She was never quite this short tempered, something else was bothering her and Shego was curious about what it could be.</p><p>“Maybe this will be more fun than I thought,” Shego said to herself.</p><p>Kim grumbled and fumed at her desk the rest of the day. As if she wasn’t already stressed to hell with her latest personal problem, now she had to babysit Shego, her most dangerous and most frustrating enemy. Shego knew how to push Kim’s buttons and get under her skin. If she had known GJ would pull this, she wouldn’t have arrested Shego in the first place. Would have just let her escape. She knew GJ was always desperate for good agents, but there was no way the risks involved with Shego didn’t outweigh her skills. </p><p>When the end of the day finally arrived, Kim was exhausted. She was worried and anxious about everything. Normally, she would call up Ron, or her bestie Monique, sometimes even a few friends she had left from college, but there was no way she could talk to Ron about the possibility that she was somehow pregnant. She wasn’t ready to have that conversation with anyone at all. She did text Ron about being stuck with Shego and he promised to call her after work that night for all the details. He was always there for her and she really appreciated that about Ron. He was dependable and he knew Kim very well, which was why he had made such a good partner. Sure, he lacked the skills in the beginning, but then the whole mystical monkey powers thing had really upped his game. </p><p>“There is no way Shego and I can work like Ron and I did,” Kim muttered, rounding the corner in her apartment hallway and nearly running right into Shego. </p><p>“Well hello to you too, Princess,” Shego said, reaching out to steady her. Kim quickly shrugged her hand off. This time though, she did get a closer look at Shego. She was still wearing the same black skinny jeans from earlier, but had changed the shirt out for a plasma green tank top. The black leather jacket was clearly well worn, molded perfectly to fit her strong shoulders and back. Her hair had been pulled back messily, with dark, wavy strands falling into her face here and there. Her lips still had her trademark black lipstick on them. Kim noticed where her sleeve was pulled up that the injection site on her forearm where the chip had been inserted was pinkish green and irritated. All in all, Kim could admit that Shego was an attractive woman.</p><p>“How did they really get you to agree to this?” Kim asked bluntly. Shego rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I really hate being stuck in prison, Pumpkin. It is so boring. This option just seemed more interesting, so when Betty pitched it, I agreed. Plus, we just don’t get to spend as much time together as we used to, especially without the buffoon around,” Shego said.</p><p>“Uh-huh, well, hate to spoil your fun, but I’m still great friends with Ron, so you’ll probably see him around when he comes to visit me,” Kim said, inching toward her apartment door.</p><p>“Friends, huh?” Shego said, absently scratching at her arm. That must be pretty uncomfortable, Kim thought. I still don’t think ‘prison is boring’ is the real reason she agreed to this. What am I not being told?</p><p>“Yes, friends,” Kim confirmed. </p><p>“Whatever you say, you two never made any sense to me anyway. As friends, or as whatever else you were. You could do better,” Shego said with a shrug. She picked up the last box from the hallway and headed for the door across from Kim’s.</p><p>“Ron is great. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have my own life to get to. Don’t do anything stupid,” Kim instructed, turning to open her door.</p><p>“I’ll see you for game night!” Shego said with a grin. Kim just flipped her off as she shut her apartment door, locking it twice for good measure. Shego was a great lock pick and Kim wasn’t about to trust her to not fuck with her somehow. Kim dumped her bag on her desk and slumped onto her couch. She knew she needed to find something for dinner soon, emphasis on find. Kim had tried so hard to learn how to cook. Even Ron had tried to teach her, but she still struggled with anything more complicated than boiling water for pasta or scrambling eggs. Whenever he could, Ron brought her things from his restaurant, named Rufus after his faithful pet, otherwise she relied on take out. Tonight though, that felt completely unappealing to her.</p><p>Kim rummaged through her fridge and settled on spaghetti, something she could make well enough that she didn’t poison herself. While she got things ready, she absently wondered if Shego had food in her apartment. Could Shego cook? God, I would never hear the end of it if Shego found out I can’t cook for shit, Kim thought, stirring her pasta. Once it was finished, she settled into her couch for some mindless tv, anything to distract her from everything going on in her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'd Bet On Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oof, this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I had meant, but I hate to cut scenes apart. Anyway, enjoy some Kim/Shego fighting and some Kim/Shego not fighting as well!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Kim snagged a ride to work from the GJ agents sent to pick up Shego. Until she was more acquainted with the area and her own restrictions, she required an escort to go to and from the facility. Otherwise, she wasn’t allowed to go anywhere else unless Kim went with her. They rode in silence, which Kim appreciated. She was already tired, despite sleeping decently the night before. Shego wasn’t a morning person, it seemed, as Kim caught her dozing off in the backseat. It was a short ride, the apartment complex they lived in was technically a part of GJ, so it was only about 15 minutes from their main headquarters. Once there, they were both taken to the practice gym.</p>
<p>“It’s crucial that you two can work together, so before you go on any missions, you will be participating in 2v2 sparring matches,” Dr. Director ordered. Will Du handed them both practice uniforms to change into.</p>
<p>“Dr. Director will be overseeing your matches later today, I’m just here to help you warm up and spar with each other. Mostly, I’m here to keep you from killing each other before the matches begin,” Will Du informed them with a smile. Kim took the gym clothes and signaled Shego to do the same. Once they were changed into what was basically sweats with the GJ logo on them, Will instructed a 30 minute warm up. Shego grumbled, but acquiesced. </p>
<p>Kim already knew the routine, quickly tuning out Will’s cues and focusing on her balance. For all her life Kim had enjoyed having a good sense of balance. It had aided her in gymnastics when she was younger, then in cheerleading and finally in her missions, but today something felt just slightly off. Every time she moved a little faster than usual, it felt like her head needed an extra few seconds to catch up. She chalked it up to stress or lack of sleep/coffee, ignoring any other possible reasons for her mild dizziness.</p>
<p>After they were thoroughly stretched and warmer than Kim wanted to be, it was time to practice sparring with each other before their matches. They faced off on the thick black mats, both barefoot and itching to attack. Will Du had made sure to clear out the area as much as he could and stood back as far as the walls would allow him too. A few other agents lingered in the doorways. They had seen plenty of Kim and Shego’s fights before on the internet or in the news and they didn’t want to miss this.</p>
<p>“It’s been a while Princess, but this looks oddly familiar,” Shego remarked, dropping down into her fighting stance. She had no plasma powers while in GJ headquarters, but that didn’t hinder her smirk.</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s not ringing a bell. Maybe it’ll jog my memory a little when I kick your ass,” Kim shot back, preparing herself. Her muscles felt almost as tightly wound as her nerves were.</p>
<p>“Ooo, someone is feeling spicy today, bring it on!” Shego said, a wide grin spreading across her lips. That was the only invitation Kim needed. She had been dying for a chance to work off all her anxious energy, and what better way to do it then fight the cause of at least 58% of it?</p>
<p>Kim charged first and the fight began. They kicked, punched, doged, blocked and flipped all over the mats, completely ignoring the growing crowd. Shego and Kim were well acquainted with each other’s fighting styles, but it was clear they had both been training hard since their last fight. A kick combination that Kim had just mastered sent Shego flying. In turn, a well placed palm on Kim’s sternum with the proper momentum knocked her on her ass. They both landed a few blows here and there, mostly just blocking and dodging. Kim found herself smiling, sweat dripping down her temples. Her lungs burned and she could see Shego’s chest heaving as well. A sheen of sweat glittered on Shego’s pale skin, her smirk barely faltered with the next hit Kim landed.</p>
<p>“Not bad Princess, someone has been practicing,” Shego remarked, jumping away from Kim and wiping a bit of blood from her split lip. Kim smirked back, wiping a drop of blood from a cut on her cheek from Shego’s nails. </p>
<p>“Not too bad yourself either, glad you can still stay in shape at your age,” Kim replied.</p>
<p>“Wow, rude, I’m only 4 years older than you, you know,” Shego replied.</p>
<p>“Wait, really?” Kim asked, standing up straight and cocking her head at Shego.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah?” Shego replied, resting her hands on her hips. “Exactly how old did you think I was?” Shego asked. Kim fidgeted.</p>
<p>“I honestly had no idea. I mean, you had a college degree when I was still a senior in high school, so I assumed you had to be a good bit older than me. But that means when we started fighting you were only...19?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“18 actually, and I graduated high school at 16, that’s how I got my degree so early,” Shego confirmed.</p>
<p>“Well shit, are you some kind of over achiever or something?” Kim asked. Shego stared at her for a second, then burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Hell no, not in a million years!” Then her face turned serious. “And don’t you dare start spreading that around, you’ll ruin my reputation,” Shego said with a glare. Kim rolled her eyes, dropping back into her stance.</p>
<p>“Like I care, at least now I don’t feel as bad about beating you to a pulp since you’re not quite a senior citizen yet,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“At least I still have my balance,” Shego said under her breath. Kim caught it and nearly stumbled. How on earth did she notice? I’m barely off at all! Shego took full advantage of Kim’s hesitation, catching her just enough off guard to send her flying. Kim landed hard on her back and struggled for a moment to catch her breath. She knew Shego wouldn’t give her the time to regain her footing and she hadn’t quite caught her breath when she saw Shego’s shadow over her. Kim stilled herself for whatever was coming, but it never happened. Instead, Shego extended her hand to Kim. It was an unexpected move and Kim hesitated. </p>
<p>Suddenly Shego’s face twisted in pain. She grabbed at her forearm, her knees hitting the mat hard. Kim just watched in horror, frozen. </p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Shego ground out through clenched teeth. For a moment Kim thought Shego was talking to her, then she noticed the person standing behind them. Dr. Director watched Shego with a look in her eyes that Kim didn’t like. In her hand was a bracelet just like the plain silver one on Kim’s wrist. She clicked a button on it and Shego’s muscles relaxed a degree.</p>
<p>“Director?” Kim asked, unsure of what was happening.</p>
<p>“I just figured a demo might be useful. You have the same power in your bracelet, Agent Possible,” Dr. Director said. </p>
<p>“I’m going to fucking murder you!” Shego growled, launching herself at Dr. Director. Kim watched Dr. Director reach for the bracelet again and the idea of watching her do that to Shego again made something snap inside of her. Kim jumped up, grabbing Shego and tackling her to the mat. Kim pinned her on her stomach, a little more gently than usual. Shego struggled, but not wholeheartedly. Kim could feel her shaking, whether it was from the pain or the anger, she wasn’t sure. Her skin was hot through the workout gear and she was soaked with sweat.</p>
<p>“Shego! Breath, calm down, she will just zap you again!” Kim said. Shego gave one more good struggle, then went limp, gasping for air.</p>
<p>“Fine, now get off me!” Shego grumbled. Kim waited another 30 seconds, then carefully got off of Shego. Shego rolled onto her back and Kim could see where the tracker in har arm was red and throbbing. There were marks in the skin around it that were just starting to bleed from Shego’s nails. It looked bad and it made Kim feel bad. Kim half expected to see tears in Shego’s eyes, but when she finally looked Shego in the face there was nothing but anger and resentment. Kim turned to Dr. Director with a glare.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that was at all necessary, Director. Shego hasn’t done anything to warrant that kind of treatment, even if she is a prisoner here,” Kim said evenly. The room held its collective breath. Kim could get away with a lot because she was such a prolific agent, but directly reprimanding Dr. Director? No one got away with that. Dr. Director’s look turned dark.</p>
<p>“Agent Possible, Shego is a dangerous villain who needs to know that she has been beat here. She has the manners of a wild animal and if given the chance, I’m sure she will take advantage of this deal. She needs to feel what we can do to her,” Dr. Director said, then her face cleared. “Why don’t you two hit the showers and grab something to eat for lunch before the doubles matches this afternoon?”</p>
<p>“Yes Director,” Kim said flatly. Dr. Director nodded, turned and left. The crowd that had gathered to watch also dispersed with a few uttered murmurs. Even Will Du left without a word, leaving Kim and Shego alone in the gym. Kim let out a breath and sat down on the mat a few feet from where Shego was laying, one arm thrown over her face. </p>
<p>“Sorry about her, she has a bit of a power trip issue sometimes,” Kim mumbled, watching Shego out of the corner of her eye. Shego groaned, pushing herself up to a sitting position.</p>
<p>“She is a fucking psycho is what she is,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Sometimes,” Kim agreed. “You okay?” Kim asked. She couldn’t believe herself, actually caring about Shego’s wellbeing, but even Shego hadn’t deserved that at that moment.</p>
<p>“Just peachy Princess, I love being fried from the inside out,” Shego replied. Shego stood up and stretched. “Come on, I know I need a shower after that shit and you’ve got to show me where the food is in the hellhole,” Shego said. Kim stood up too, but her vision swam for a second. “Woah there, I didn’t think I hit your head that hard,” Shego said, steadying Kim. Kim didn’t flinch away this time.</p>
<p>“How could you tell I was off balance earlier?” Kim asked once they were done in the showers. The locker room at GJ at fancy showers, one of the few things Kim truly appreciated about the place. It also saved her the awkwardness of having to undress in front of Shego. Now they sat across from each other in the canteen. Shego had been oddly quiet since the incident and it was getting under Kim’s skin for some reason. She watched Shego eat her bowl of noodle soup and picked at her chicken salad. The food there was pretty decent, but the morning had left her appetite a little lacking and her stomach in knots. In her mind she could hear Shego screaming in pain, even though she had been completely silent when it had happened. </p>
<p>“What? Oh, your timing was just slightly off, that’s all,” Shego said around a mouthful of noodles. Kim mulled it over for a minute. No one else would have noticed that about her, not even Ron. </p>
<p>Maybe this partnership could actually be beneficial. Then another thought crossed her mind. If Shego picked up on something that small, what else is she going to pick up on?? </p>
<p>“Yo, Kimmie, maybe try eating your food instead of staring at it. Doubles matches are a lot harder if your partner faints cause they skipped lunch,” Shego said. “Besides, I can hear your stomach growling.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, I was just thinking,” Kim said, taking a big bite of her food out of spite. They finished their lunch in silence, ignoring the glances other agents shot their way. The place wasn’t quite used to seeing Shego around, even in GJ clothes she stood out. Kim was used to some stares and distance, but this was a lot. Back in the gym, Kim and Shego took their places on the mat, side by side. Across from them, Agents Milton and Broderick did some last minute warm-ups. Director isn’t messing around today, Kim thought. Milton and Broderick were senior agents and good at what they did. Kim had sparred a few times with Agent Broderick, finding that her style was similar to her own. Agent Milton Kim had only seen in other sparring matches, but it seemed like she relied more on force than agility.</p>
<p>Will Du went over the rules of the match, any style of fighting was acceptable and it was over when one team was incapacitated. Shego glanced over at Kim, who caught her eye. They shared a look that Kim understood as ‘we gotta kick some ass.’ The second the bell dinged, they both moved together. Broderick went for Shego, while Kim took on Milton. She had been right, the blows were hard and heavy, but slow, far too slow for Kim’s gymnastic abilities. Even being slightly off balance, she didn’t have to struggle to stay a step or two ahead. Shego wasn’t struggling either. Broderick fought a lot like Kim, which Shego was accustomed to. She found herself just playing with her opponent and enjoying the frustrated look on her face. It wasn’t as fun as messing with Kim though. </p>
<p>The match was over in two rounds, with Kim and Shego enjoying their victory. It was a reflex for Kim to high five her partner after a match, which she did. Shego didn’t seem to think twice, high fiving Kim back.</p>
<p>“Hey Princess, wanna make this more interesting?” Shego asked, taking a drink from her water bottle. The next team was stretching, their faces masks of concentration. During the match a larger crowd had gathered to watch. </p>
<p>“What are you suggesting?” Kim asked, wiping her face.</p>
<p>“I’ll bet you I can take out my guy before you can take down yours!” Shego goaded.</p>
<p>“Oh, you are so on!” Kim replied, cracking her knuckles. The two agents opposite them exchanged concerned looks. The bell rang to begin the match and both girls took off. Again, these were higher level agents, and again, Shego and Kim crushed them. They only bumped into each other once, and Shego automatically steadied Kim, who used her own momentum to assist Shego’s next move. Shego’s opponent went down first, but in the second round Kim took her’s down first. More agents were lining up to take them on now, with the gym completely packed with people watching. After their 6th round, Dr. Director approached them.</p>
<p>“Not bad huh,” Kim asked, grinning widely. Shego glanced up, but said nothing. She was wrapping her hands, unused to all the wear and tear from punching without her glow to stifle the pain.</p>
<p>“Yes, you’re both doing great, but the point of the exercise is to work together. This time, I’m assigning each of the opposing team members to attack one of you. Your job will be to defend your partner, not yourself,” Dr. Director instructed.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,” Kim responded out of habit. Shego just snorted. After Dr. Director walked away, Kim turned to Shego.</p>
<p>“What’s your problem now?” Kim asked. Shego shook her head.</p>
<p>“Nothing at all Princess. Let’s go,” she headed back for the mat, but turned again to address Kim. “And don’t even think about letting them touch me,” Shego added. The way she said touch made Kim pause. </p>
<p>“Is it always jokes and innuendos with you?” Kim muttered, following Shego to the mat. This match was a little bit more difficult, they bumped into each other more than once during the first round. Trying to protect each other instead of defending themselves was not as easy.</p>
<p>“Princess, get this fucker off me!” Shego shouted. Kim immediately kicked the guy, but took a good hit to her sternum in the process. Kim’s mind went to her stomach, wondering if the blow could have damaged what was potentially growing there. She didn’t have time to sort her feelings on the matter though. </p>
<p>“Same applies to you, asshole!” Kim shouted back. </p>
<p>“Chill,” Shego replied, literally throwing the attacking agent across the mat. They won the round, but just barely.</p>
<p>“Okay, Dr. Director’s plan isn’t working great,” Kim said during a short break.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it,” Shego agreed. “Are they betting on this?” Shego asked, motioning toward a corner of the room where a group of agents had collected.</p>
<p>“It sure looks like they are,” Kim mused.</p>
<p>“I think we need to change plans here, and hopefully lose them some money in the process,” Shego said with a wicked smirk.</p>
<p>“For once, I totally agree with you. That last match was a little close for me, we lost the first round and barely won the last,” Kim said. “Maybe we just need to pay more attention to each other and less to only attacking a single opponent.”</p>
<p>“That’s how a real fight would go anyway. Actual opponents won’t just attack their assigned hero, the villain world is no holds barred and no fucks given. They won’t play fair, so it seems stupid to train in a way that we will never fight in,” Shego explained.</p>
<p>“A very good point. So, what’s the plan?” Kim asked. Shego’s grin only grew.</p>
<p>“We fucking wing it Princess,” Shego said, dropping her water bottle.</p>
<p>“Wing it?” Kim asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“You heard me, wing it. Where I am not, you are and vice versa. We know where each other is, we know each other’s fighting styles, even new moves from this morning, and unlike your last partner, I’m not an inept buffoon, so that’s gotta be an improvement, right?” Shego replied.</p>
<p>“Ron isn’t a buffoon,” Kim said angrily.</p>
<p>“Don’t get your panties in a twist, he was a buffoon back when Team Possible was a thing and you know it. That’s besides the point. We can do this, we can wipe the floor with these amateurs. How many of them have been a part of the real action since they were teens?” Shego asked, raising an eyebrow at Kim.</p>
<p>“None of them, just us,” Kim replied. She had low-key forgotten about Shego’s past as a hero before she became a villain at 18 when she left her brothers. How long had she been working with them as a hero before that, Kim wondered.</p>
<p>“Exactly, so, wing it,” Shego finished, stepping back onto the mat.</p>
<p>“Just wing it,” Kim repeated to herself with a sigh, following Shego to their next match. </p>
<p>‘Just winging it,’ as Shego had said, actually worked almost perfectly. After all that practice together throughout the day, they were almost perfectly in sync now. Kim’s balance even seemed better as she flipped and kicked, while Shego dodged and punched. They worked as a single force, obliterating every set of agents that went up against them. At the end of the day they were exhausted and sore, but had only lost a total of 5 rounds and not a single whole match. Kim changed, opting to use her own shower at home and caught a ride back to the apartments again with Shego’s guards. Shego lounged in the backseat, staring out the windows. </p>
<p>Kim had noticed that her fingers trembled ever so slightly from time to time during their fight, and now she could see them shaking every time Shego touched anything. She wondered if it was some after effect from the shock Dr. Director had given her. Or maybe something from suppressing her glow. Kim wasn’t going to ask, though, not yet. She was still shaken by what Dr. Director had done to Shego with no provocation at all. Sure, Shego was evil, or at least employed by self-proclaimed evil, but she wasn’t some wild animal that needed a shock collar to behave. She was a person that, in secret, Kim admired a little. Shego was strong and tough and took no shits in a villain world dominated by men. Spineless, useless men who floundered without her, but still men. It couldn’t be easy.</p>
<p>In that moment, Kim had been frozen, just watching Shego writhe in pain. Listening for her silent screams. It made Kim shudder to think about it. The only time she had ever truly hurt Shego was when she had thrown her into that electrical tower, and Kim had regretted that forever. They were arch nemesis, but they never dealt that final, damaging blow, even if given the chance. In fact, Shego had saved or protected Kim on multiple occasions. Thinking about it, Kim felt guilty. She should have defended Shego, should have broken that bracelet that Dr. Director had. Should have protected Shego better. If they were going to be effective partners until Shego’s sentence was up, they needed to trust each other and defend each other like that. </p>
<p>“Uh, Princess? We’re here, you know,” Shego said, startling Kim out of her thoughts. She looked around, realizing they were sitting outside of the apartment building and Shego was tapping on her window. Kim grabbed her bag and hopped out of the car, heading for the entrance without a word. Shego followed.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, here’s your tip from today Princess,” Shego said, handing Kim an envelope as they stood in front of their doors. Curiously, Kim peered inside.</p>
<p>“Shego! Where did you-!” Kim began.</p>
<p>“Shh, relax, it’s just our fair share of the bet money. If all those lazy agents get to profit off of us busting our butts all day, the least we could do was get in on it,” Shego explained, waving her own envelope in the air.</p>
<p>“When did you even have time to make a bet?” Kim asked. “Wait, is that why you took so long in the bathroom?” Kim asked, recalling Shego’s bathroom break shortly after their doubles matches began.</p>
<p>“Hey, you should be glad I bet on us,” Shego replied, getting a little fed up with Kim’s antics. Can’t the girl just say thanks and be happy? Fucking goody two shoes, Shego thought.</p>
<p>“Fine, thank you Shego. I would have been disappointed if you betted against us,” Kim relented.</p>
<p>“We may not like each other, but I would have to be blind to not admit that we both have some serious skills. Mine are much more polished, but you have the potential,” Shego said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay. I’ll relent on the us having skills part, but you more polished? Unlikely. We do make a half decent team though, maybe this won’t be absolute hell,” Kim said with a smile of her own.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t bet on that Kimmie, we are just getting started,” Shego said, unlocking her own door and stepping inside. Kim did the same. After a long bath, Kim snuggled into her cozy pajamas with a mug of tea to watch some bad tv before bed. She noticed the envelope Shego had given her sitting on her coffee table and opened it up. Inside was $500 in $20 dollar bills.</p>
<p>“Holy shit!” Kim exclaimed, recounting the money. Shego bet $1000 on us!? She must have more faith in us than I ever did, Kim thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Next update will include some time with Kim's best bud Ron!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enter The Buffoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a pretty short chapter, so I'll try and update twice this week to make up for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ouch!” Kim yelped. Ron immediately released her, looking at her curiously. Her breasts had been tender that morning, but Kim hadn’t thought too much about it until she had been pressed against Ron. It felt like another sign that Kim was desperately hoping not to see, or feel, in this case. Kim had spent the rest of the week doing training drills and more matches with Shego in the mornings and paperwork in the evenings, so she was glad it was finally the weekend and Ron could drop by.</p>
<p>“You okay? Have they been training you too hard?” Ron asked. Kim shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, I’m just a little...sore, nothing to worry about,” Kim replied, ushering Ron into the apartment. He dropped a few bags in the kitchen, hopefully food, and joined Kim in the living room. They talked a little bit about his restaurant work first.</p>
<p>“I mean, can you believe my sous chef was going to send it out without the masago on it?? It’s in the name of the frickin dish! Sometimes I feel like I work with children!” Ron lamented. Kim <br/>nodded along, understanding very little of the actual food talk, but plenty of the people-being-difficult part. </p>
<p>“Didn’t you just get a new sous chef a few months ago?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we did. He is better than the last guy, that’s for sure. It’s just so hard to find good people to work with, you know?” Ron asked. Kim couldn’t help but chuckle.</p>
<p>“Trust me, I know,” Kim said, glancing at her door. She knew Shego was just two walls away from them at that very moment.</p>
<p>“Okay KP, tell me everything! How is working with the green goblin herself going?” Ron asked, leaning forward in his seat.</p>
<p>“Is it weird that it’s not actually horrible?” Kim asked, looking away. She thought it would be a disaster, but if this first week was a reflection of what was to come, then it really wouldn’t be too bad. Aside from the casual ribbing, Shego generally behaved herself. The only time she got irate was when Dr. Director stopped by, which Kim could understand after her little demonstration on their first day. Shego was skilled, and now that Kim wasn’t fighting against her, she could appreciate it. Even if this was only temporary, Kim was tempted to believe that this partnership might be a good thing for both of them. </p>
<p>“Yes KP, yes it is. She’s like your arch nemesis. Plus, she has always known how to hit your buttons. She’s like, the only villain you ever got personally pissed at,” Ron said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“You mean the time at the electrical tower?” Kim asked. Ron nodded.</p>
<p>“Exactly, so evil!” Ron said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so evil!” Rufus echoed, hopping up and down on the table. </p>
<p>“I know, I know, she is evil, or at least worked for evil for a long time. It just hasn’t been quite as bad as I expected it to be. Sure, she still teases me and fucks with me every chance she gets, but like, in an almost friendly way?” Kim said thoughtfully. “Plus, she is the first partner I’ve had at GJ with any possible hope of keeping up with me.”</p>
<p>“That’s the only part I believe, honestly,” Ron replied. “I’m still shocked Shego ever agreed to do this anyway.”</p>
<p>“I’m still a little surprised by that too. I get that prison must suck, but it’s not like she usually sticks around too long. My guess is that their tech for suppressing her glow has gotten more effective and probably more uncomfortable,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Ron paused, a pretzel halfway to his mouth, “They can suppress her powers??” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh yeah,” Kim said, pulling her hoodie sleeve down over her wrist. “She said it’s not fun.”</p>
<p>“I wish they had developed that tech while we were fighting her! Think of all the singed arm hairs and eyebrows that could’ve saved us!”</p>
<p>“You mean, saved you, right?” Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Hey, wipe that smirk off your face, she got you pretty good a few times too,” Ron said, chomping on his pretzels. </p>
<p>“She did, but never as bad as she could have. I mean, she had years of experience on me and her plasma powers, so why didn’t I ever get seriously injured? I’m good, but not perfect,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Rufus, take note of the exact time that Miss Perfect finally admitted that she isn’t actually perfect,” Ron instructed. Rufus grabbed a notepad and pencil out of Ron’s back and scribbled on it. Kim rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Ron, I’m serious. Why didn’t Shego ever really hurt us?” Kim asked. Ron shrugged.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe some humane shred of her felt bad about beating up children?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“She isn’t that much older than us, though,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Really? No way, she is so old, right?” Ron said.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell anyone I told you, but she is only 4 years older than us,” Kim whispered. Ron nearly choked on his pretzel, coughing for a good minute before he finally choked out.</p>
<p>“Wait, seriously? You’re serious? How is that even possible? She isn’t even 30 yet!” Ron exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I think we may have underestimated her a little,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“I think she wanted us to,” Ron added after a beat. </p>
<p>“You know, I never thought about it like that. You might be right. She did put on a pretty lazy and disinterested facade unless we were actively fighting. I wonder why,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, women make no sense to me!” Ron said, throwing his hands in the air. Rufus collected up a dropped pretzel and nibbled on it.</p>
<p>“So, how are things with Yori?” Kim asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Good, I think? Confusing? She has only been back in Japan for two weeks, but it’s just so much harder to communicate now. She calls and I’m at work, I call and she is asleep. It’s driving me nuts and she is all ‘oh, it’s fine, don’t worry’ and so I worry,” Ron said, putting his head on the table. Kim chuckled. Ron and Yori had finally started dating a year and a half ago and this always happened every time she went home for any length of time.</p>
<p>“Ron, you’re so clingy. You just really miss her, don’t you?” Kim asked. Ron nodded, still facedown on the table.</p>
<p>“I miss her a lot,” Ron said. Kim glanced at Rufus, who nodded.</p>
<p>“And I know she must miss you. She is probably saying everything will be fine because she trusts you and knows that your relationship can withstand a little distance here and there,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“You’re so wise, oh single Kim,” Ron said, raising his head to smirk at her. Kim’s huffed.</p>
<p>“I told you, I don’t have the time for relationships anyway. The only people I see on a regular basis, aside from you and Mo and now Shego, I guess, are my coworkers. And I am not ever trying that again. Dating Agent Johnson was a disaster,” Kim said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Was he the one who had that weird kink where-” Kim cut Ron off.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes he was! And now I can’t even walk by the Statistical Analysis room and not think about it!” Kim moaned. </p>
<p>“What about that guy you were seeing? Old what’s his face?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Ron, I went on two dates with him, that were mediocre at best, and haven’t seen him since. And his name was Mark, I think,” Kim said. It was true, her love life always took a back seat to her job. It was just how she worked. In high school, dating had seemed so important, sometimes even more important than missions. Now though, Kim was lucky to go on one date per month. She had dated one guy, right after she had graduated college. He had been nice and they had dated for almost two years. As if reading her mind, Ron spoke up.</p>
<p>“Have you even had a serious relationship since Anthony?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“I dated Caleb for a few months,” Kim replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and then he asked you to move in and you dumped him,” Ron said flatly.</p>
<p>“Hey! We had only been dating 3 months, he was moving too fast!” Kim defended.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine, but Kim, I worry about you, okay? I just don’t want you to get lonely,” Ron said, placing a hand on Kim’s and giving her hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Well, the upside to this whole Shego thing is that I can’t really be lonely with her around to bug me most of the time,” Kim said. Ron gave her a pointed look. “Ugh, okay, fine. I appreciate your concern, but maybe let me get settled in with this whole Shego sitch and then, if I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you set me up on a date. Okay?” Kim said. Ron’s eyes lit up and he nodded <br/>enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Yes KP! You won’t regret it!” Ron said. Rufus rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty certain I will,” Kim said.</p>
<p>Kim shut the door behind Ron and exhaled. It was always good to see Ron. Their friendship was so comfortable for Kim. It also helped that Ron had brought her so much delicious food. Their easy conversation had distracted her from the gnawing anxiety in her stomach. </p>
<p>“God, now I’m never going to date again if I really am…” Kim couldn’t say it out loud, but she did put a hand against her still flat stomach. There was no way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo, what'd ya'll think of Ron? I get tired of reading love triangles, so I wanted Kim and Ron to be solid friends, and only that. Next chapter might end up being Kim and Shego's first mission together! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Our First Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim and Shego are heading off on their first mission! Will it be a disaster? Will it be...less of a disaster? Will they bond or just argue? Keep reading to find out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here is the information for your first mission together,” Dr. Director said, handing a packet to Kim and one to Shego. They were sitting in front of her huge desk on Monday morning.</p>
<p>“Our first mission already?” Kim asked. Dr. Director nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, Will Du believes that you’ve done enough training here together and a mission is where we will really find out how compatible you are,” she turned to Shego, “and how dependable you are.” Shego stared blankly back at her, but Kim noticed her knuckles tighten against the armrest. Kim skimmed through the file.</p>
<p>“South America?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, an old friend of yours with a fondness for monkeys was spotted disturbing some ancient ruins in Peru yesterday. This is mostly a recon mission, we don’t think he is still in the area. If you do come across him, engage at your own risk,” Dr. Director explained.</p>
<p>“Understood,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Good, you’re leaving in 30 minutes,” she turned to Shego, “and you’re going to be piloting the B24 stealth jet. Don’t bang it up,” Dr. Director instructed. Shego rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway.</p>
<p>“Got it boss,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Wait, Shego is our pilot?” Kim asked, a little alarmed. Shego turned to her with a sly grin.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Princess? Worried I might just drop you off somewhere?” Shego purred.</p>
<p>“No, I’m worried we are going to crash and die! You’ve only been training here a week!” Kim protested.</p>
<p>“I can fly anything. I was the pilot for my stupid brothers before I could even drive a car. I drove Dr. D’s ass everywhere. My abilities are not a concern,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Ignoring how illegal that was, Shego is right. She has scored perfectly on all her flight tests this week while you were doing your office work. She is a safe pilot when she chooses to be,” Dr. Director confirmed. Kim still crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Kim grumbled.</p>
<p>“Alright, you have your orders, hop to it,” Dr. Director said, dismissing them. Shego followed a few steps behind Kim as they headed to the loading bay and flight deck. They both changed into their black mission clothes and grabbed their bags, loading up into one of the smaller stealth jets. Shego settled into the cockpit, cracking her knuckles with a grin.</p>
<p>“Ah, finally, you ready for this Princess?” Sheog asked. Kim sat down in the copilot seat, making a show out of buckling herself in.</p>
<p>“Probably not, but I don’t think I have a choice,” Kim replied with her own teasing grin.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Shego replied, turning the jet on. Take off was surprisingly smooth and once they were in the air, Kim flipped on the communications panel.</p>
<p>“Hey Wade!” Kim said happily. Now that she worked through GJ she didn’t get as much time to work with Wade. He subcontracted with GJ and was always willing to work with Kim on missions, but otherwise he was busy with his PhD studies.</p>
<p>“Hey Kim! It’s good to see you, feels like forever these days. How is Ron doing?” Wade asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know, working, missing Yori, the usual. How are classes going?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Pretty good, one of the professors is letting me count this as independent field study!” Wade said.</p>
<p>“Nice!” Kim replied. Shego cleared her throat. “Oh, Wade, meet my new pilot and temporary mission partner,” Kim said. Shego leaned over just enough to be within view of the camera.</p>
<p>“Hey nerd,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Wow, I had heard the rumors, but I still can’t believe you and Shego are working together, on the same side!” Wade said.</p>
<p>“Don’t really have much choice,” Shego replied, holding up her arm. Wade stared long and hard at the partially visible tracking device under her skin.</p>
<p>“That looks poorly done, to say the least,” Wade said.</p>
<p>“Wait, you didn’t work on this tech?” Kim asked, holding up her bracelet for him to see.</p>
<p>“What exactly is it?” Wade asked.</p>
<p>“Well, this piece of shit under my skin suppresses my glow and Kimmie here has the remote for it. It’s also a tracker, so I can’t go more than 2,000 feet from her. Oh, and it’s capable of shocking the ever living hell out of me, just for fun,” Shego explained. Wade’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“I definitely didn’t work on that, seems kind of inhumane to me. And probably terrible for your biorhythms, ” Wade said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Finally someone I agree with, thank you Wade,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Biorhythms?” Kim asked, looking between the two of them.</p>
<p>“With the way Shego’s body works, suppressing her glow would be like...suppressing your immune system or something. It’s a part of how her body functions normally,” Wade explained.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s literally in my DNA,” Shego added. Kim looked thoughtful for a moment.</p>
<p>“I guess I never thought about it like that,” Kim replied.</p>
<p>“No one does,” Shego said, scratching absently at the implant. Kim and Wade talked a while longer before he had to go. An awkward silence filled the cabin as Shego flew them closer and closer to their destination. </p>
<p>“So,” Kim started, unsure about what to say.</p>
<p>“So?” Shego asked, flipping a switch on the dashboard.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Kim said. Shego chuckled.</p>
<p>“I noticed. You’re not obligated to carry on a conversation with me. We aren’t friends,” Shego said bluntly. For some reason, despite how true it was, the statement pissed Kim off.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right. We aren’t,” Kim got up and went to the back of the jet to sort through her pack. Well shit, I think I just pissed off Kimmie and for once I didn’t even mean to, Shego thought with a sigh. They arrived an hour later and Shego landed the jet on a little private runway outside of the town where Monkey Fist had been spotted. Kim wordlessly tossed Shego her pack and led them out of the jet and into the village.</p>
<p>“Our contact lives here, GJ said he would give us a rundown of what’s going on,” Kim said curtly. Shego just nodded, thinking it best to bite her tongue on the teasing comments for the time being. They quickly found the man they were looking for and after exchanging pleasantries, Kim pulled out her universal translator. Her Spanish was okay, but not worth risking details over. Shego looked at her questioningly. Kim ignored her.</p>
<p>“Alright Xavier, please tell us what you saw,” Kim said. The man, who appeared to be in his early 30s, twisted his mustache between his fingers for a moment.</p>
<p>“The man who looks like a monkey was here. He came a few days ago, but never came through town. His monkeys damaged our crops outside of town while he was rummaging around an abandoned temple about 2 kilometers West of here. He left with his monkeys yesterday,” Xavier explained. Shego listened intently, she had grown up speaking Spanish with her grandmother, who was Venezuelan, so she picked up on a few things that the translator missed. Xavier gave them a map and Kim thanked him for the information.</p>
<p>“Ready for a hike?” Kim asked Shego.</p>
<p>“You know how much I just love the outdoors,” Shego replied. In reality, she didn’t hate the outdoors, the jungle was even her favorite color, but the humidity was not something she loved. She quickly braided her hair as tight as she could against her skull. When she looked up she noticed Kim staring at her.</p>
<p>“What?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“How do you do that?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Do what?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Braid your hair like that. Mine always ends up sideways or I miss some or something,” Kim said. Cute, Shego thought, and then grimaced.</p>
<p>“My grandmother taught me. She used to braid my hair when I was little,” Shego said. She bit her tongue hard when she almost offered to braid Kim’s hair for her. That was a bad idea on so many levels. “Come on, quit stalling, we have a sweaty, buggy jungle to hike through,” Shego said, snatching the map out of Kim’s hands and heading up the path. </p>
<p>“Hey, that’s my map!” Kim protested, following Shego. An hour later they stood in front of the remains of a rope bridge.</p>
<p>“Now why wasn’t this on his stupid map?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“It might not have been on the map, but he did mention it when he handed it to you. Said the bridge might be out since it hasn’t been used in a long time,” Shego said, tossing the map to Kim.</p>
<p>“He did?” Kim asked. Shego shot her a smirk.</p>
<p>“Sure did, guess your high school Spanish class didn’t do you a lot of good,” Shego said, walking over to the edge of the ravine. It wasn’t too deep, carved into the land by a trickling creek down at the bottom. </p>
<p>“Of course you speak Spanish…” Kim said, dropping her pack to look through it. She grabbed her grappling hook and stood back up. “A grappling hook always comes in handy!” She said happily, looking around for Shego. When she spotted her, her mouth fell open. “How the hell did you get over there!?” Kim yelled. Shego just waved at her from the far side of the ravine. Kim grabbed her bag and took a running jump, shooting her grappling hook into a tree on the far bank. Shego offered Kim a hand up over the ledge, but Kim ignored her.</p>
<p>“That looked fun,” Shego said as Kim dusted herself off.</p>
<p>“Seriously Shego? Did you just jump over the ravine or something?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Hey, I may be stuck as your pet, but that doesn’t mean you’re entitled to all of my secrets,” Shego replied with a wink.</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Kim muttered, stuffing her grappling hook back in her bag. They kept walking as the path grew more narrow and the undergrowth grew thicker. Just as the path seemed to disappear, they popped out into a small clearing in front of a crumbling temple built from stone. </p>
<p>“Look,” Shego said, pointing at the ground in front of the temple.</p>
<p>“Monkey footprints,” Kim said. “Monkey Fist was definitely here, no doubt about it,” Kim said. They walked up what was left of the steps. Shego stopped at the top of the stairs, but Kim took a step inside. Something shifted slightly under her foot and suddenly she felt hands pulling her back. Shego grabbed Kim and pressed her back against the rough stone wall.</p>
<p>“Shego, what the-!” Kim was cut off by a barrage of arrows flying right past them. One got close enough to clip Shego’s cheek, but she didn’t seem to notice. As soon as the arrows were through, Shego took a step back.</p>
<p>“You really need to pay more attention, you know,” Shego said, wiping the dribble of blood off her cheek with the back of her hand.</p>
<p>“Uh, thanks,” Kim said, peeling herself off of the wall. “How did you know there was a booby trap?” Kim asked, walking further into the tunnel with Shego.</p>
<p>“Because I’ve been here before,” Shego replied. Kim watched her walk over to the wall and open up a keypad that had been disguised as more of the stone wall. She pressed in a code and a metal door slid open next to them. Kim low-key wondered if this was a trap, watching Shego disappear into the darkness of the room in front of them. Almost no sunlight from the entrance reached them here. After a moment, Shego stuck her head back out.</p>
<p>“You coming or what Princess?” Shego asked. Kim sighed, pulling out her flashlight and stepping into the room.</p>
<p>“It’s a lab,” Kim said, shining her flashlight around the room. Shego lounged in a dusty chair, flipping through an old magazine.</p>
<p>“You bet your cute little butt it is,” Shego replied.</p>
<p>“Was this one of Drakken’s labs? I don’t remember this one,” Kim said. She shined her light all around the room. It honestly looked pretty empty, nothing but loose wires and broken consoles. </p>
<p>“Bingo, right again Princess. And you wouldn’t remember it, this was before your time,” Shego replied. This had been one of the first lairs she had shared with Dr. D after defecting from Team Go. She had realized it when Xavier had slipped and called it a lair instead of a temple once as they were leaving. Kim had missed the slip because she had already turned off the translator.</p>
<p>“Did you know we were coming here?” Kim asked, kicking at some debris.</p>
<p>“Not until we were already here. It looks like monkey boy was just trying to salvage whatever was left in this place, though I’m not sure what for. It’s all pretty dated,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it. I can’t imagine what he would need decade old tech for,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Maybe he has hit rock bottom and is selling the copper wires,” Shego said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Doubtful, but that sure would be nice,” Kim replied. She gave the mostly empty chamber another once over, but didn’t find anything of interest. “I’m going to step outside where I have better signal and send a brief report back to GJ,” Kim said, heading out the door. Shego nodded absently. As soon as Kim was gone, she dropped the ancient magazine and stood up. This may have been the main chamber for their lab, but it wasn’t the only chamber. She quickly made her way over to a wall panel that had been torn out and fiddled with the wires until she got enough of a spark to jump the circuits and open another hidden door. She pulled out her own flashlight and shined it into the empty hallway. Surprisingly there wasn’t much dust at all, just a few old cobwebs. </p>
<p>At the end of the hallway were the doors to her and Dr. D’s private rooms. Shego slipped into the door that belonged to her and looked around the mostly empty room. There was a musty bed in one corner with moth eaten sheets still on it. The closet was mostly bare, a few shirts and pants that had dry rotted years ago lay in a heap on the floor. None of this caught Shego’s attention at all. Instead, she made her way over to a warped dresser and struggled for a moment to get the bottom drawer to slide open. When she did, it grated against the wood so loudly she thought Kim might hear it. The drawer itself was empty, but that didn’t matter. Shego pried up the false bottom and pulled out a metal tin the size of an envelope that was about 2 inches deep. <br/>Shego stuffed it deep into the bottom of her bag for safe keeping, not bothering to put the drawer back before heading into the main chamber again. It was something she had wanted to abandon back then, something she had left behind in order to begin her new life as a villain. Now, it seemed like it had been waiting there for her all along. Maybe, just maybe, there was a reason her first mission with Kim had brought her back to where so much of who she was now had started. She had just plopped back down in her chair when Kim returned, closing her Kimmunicator. </p>
<p>“Good to see you’re working hard,” Kim remarked. Shego flipped her off with a grin.</p>
<p>“What should I be doing? If I recall, I did the hardest part already,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“And what might that have been?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Keeping you from getting skewered alive by a dozen arrows. I contributed, you can do the rest,” Shego said, propping her boots up on a broken console.</p>
<p>“While I do appreciate that,” Kim said, eyeing the cut on Shego’s cheek a little guiltily, “GJ wants an inventory done for this lab, so let’s hop to it. The sooner we catalog this trash, the sooner we can get back home,” Kim said, tossing Shego a clipboard and pen.</p>
<p>“Hop to it, you sound like the Director. Never really took you for the homebody type, you know,” Shego remarked, taking the clipboard with a grimace. “You seemed to enjoy traveling all over the world in high school.” Kim shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’m not usually, just been feeling a bit tired lately. Plus, I like the interesting missions better. Recon tends to be boring for the most part,” Kim said. It was true, she really never was much of a homebody. Her apartment usually looked like it was uninhabited most of the year because she spent so much time on missions and at work. She loved to travel and loved the feeling of exhilaration that came from fighting villains and helping people. She had just been so distracted lately that it had taken a back seat to her personal issues that she was low-key not dealing with anyway. “I actually miss the real missions, but it’s like I got sent back to kindergarten now with a recon mission like this,” Kim replied.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they don’t trust me at all,” Shego replied. She knew this was a tester mission for her and her babysitter. Otherwise, why would they waste one of their best agents on an assignment like this?</p>
<p>“I mean, should they?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Shego admitted. Kim shot her a look that asked a million questions Shego didn’t want to answer. “But I’m not going to do anything, so stop worrying about it. Like you said, easy mission. No reason to screw it up. I’m just serving my time,” Shego assured Kim. It took them another hour to catalog the dusty mess and both of them were sneezing by the time they walked out of the temple lair into the evening sunlight. </p>
<p>“Looks like it’ll be dark by the time we get back to town,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“And back to our jet,” Shego added.</p>
<p>“Guess we’ll be spending the night here. Glad the jet has decent bunks,” Kim added, descending the crumbling steps. She didn’t like the idea of sharing a room with Shego, but the bunks in the jet were built one on top of the other. They made their way back through the jungle, listening to the sounds of the bugs and animals as they went. They got to the ravine right as the sun slipped below the horizon, plunging them into a pink tinted twilight where blue shadows creeped around every tree.</p>
<p>“Okay Shego, how did you get across the ravine last time?” Kim asked, putting her hands on her hips. Shego walked right up to the ledge, looked Kim straight in the eyes and stepped off. She heard Kim gasp and rush over to the edge, just to see Shego standing on what looked like thin air. Shego grinned, enjoying Kim’s confused expression. Messing with Kim was always so much fun for some reason.</p>
<p>“What?” Kim asked. Shego stomped her foot.</p>
<p>“Plexiglass walkway, there is a trigger button for it that I stepped on. It extends across the ravine. There is a button on the other side to withdraw it. I’m just glad it still worked,” Shego explained as Kim jumped down to join her. </p>
<p>“Not bad,” Kim said, following Shego across the ravine. </p>
<p>“Courtesy of Dr. D.” Shego said. </p>
<p>“I’ll have to send him a fruit basket,” Kim said with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Better make it a muffin basket, prison makes him depressed and depression makes him crave carbs,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, guess he is stuck without you to break him out,” Kim said, crawling up over the edge of the ravine. Without thinking about it, she reached out to help Shego up. Shego stared at her hand like it was an alien for a second before accepting the assistance. Kim pulled her up, feeling the heat of her hand in her’s. Shego’s skin was always just a little warmer than Kim expected it to be, even when her glow was suppressed.</p>
<p>“At least for a little while,” Shego said. Kim clicked on her flashlight as they made their way through the dark jungle. Shego kept getting the urge to light up her plasma like she usually would, growing more and more frustrated with the fact that she couldn’t. By the time they did get back to the village, Shego was in a mood and Kim was more tired than she had expected to be.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna shower, I feel like every bug in the jungle is in my hair,” Kim said when they got back to the jet.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself, Princess,” Shego replied. She didn’t remember Kim being quite so irritable, even back when they were fighting each other almost weekly. Something was up with her. Kim let the lukewarm water in the tiny jet lavatory rinse all the dust and sweat from the day off her skin. It wasn’t a real shower, but it still helped her feel a little better. She knew she wasn’t really being her normal peppy self about everything, it just all bothered her more than normal. She had been in the jungle plenty of times before, been covered in bugs and mud and who knows what else for hours and hours at a time and it had never left her as irritated as it had that day. Shego had even been unusually tolerable, Kim thought, drying her hair and slipping into some clean GJ sweatpants and a white tank top.</p>
<p>“Wait, where is Shego?” Kim asked aloud, standing in the empty jet. She glanced around, but didn’t find a trace of her anywhere. Kim even stuck her head outside, but was only hit with humidity and the smell of vegetation. No Shego. “Maybe she just went for a little walk or something?” Kim said, trying not to assume the worst. This would be an easy place for Shego to ditch her and disappear, if she could rip that tracker out of her arm. Kim wouldn’t put it past Shego to do just that. She was as stubborn and determined as Kim herself was.</p>
<p>Half an hour later Kim was worried. Had Shego really just jumped ship the first possible chance she got? Kim quickly reached for her communicator, punching in Shego’s number. It beeped longer than Kim was comfortable with before Shego’s bored voice said “Hello?”</p>
<p>“Shego, where the frick are you??” Kim hissed into her Kimmunicator. “You know you’re not supposed to go very far from me, you’ll get shocked again!”</p>
<p>“Calm down, I’m right here,” Shego said, walking through the door of the jet holding up her communicator. Kim glared at her, watching her click the Kimmunicator off and shift a paper bag in her hands. Kim hung up her communicator and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“Where did you go and why didn’t you tell me?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Just chill, here, eat this,” Shego said, shoving something wrapped in paper into Kim’s hands. “You get so cranky when you’re hungry.”</p>
<p>“I’m not-” Kim’s stomach growled and she clamped her mouth shut.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh, go ahead and lie to me, I dare you,” Shego said, taking another item wrapped in paper out of the bag. Kim glared at her, then unwrapped what Shego had handed her. It looked like a bread bun, but there was a white crispy topping scored to look like a seashell on top.</p>
<p>“What is this?” Kim asked, giving it a sniff. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon and made her mouth water.</p>
<p>“Concha,” Shego said, holding up her own. It was the same, except the topping on hers was chocolate. </p>
<p>“That’s not very descriptive,” Kim said flatly.</p>
<p>“It’s a sweet bun. I figured you would prefer vanilla over chocolate, you seem pretty vanilla yourself, though maybe strawberry would have been a good choice for you, Red,” Shego said, taking a bite of her own concha.</p>
<p>“I feel like I should take that comment about vanilla a little personally,” Kim said, “But I’m just going to shut up and eat this. Thanks Shego, sorry for kind of freaking out on you there,” Kim said, nibbling at the concha. Shego had been right, the vanilla was good. Shego chewed another bite of her concha, watching Kim.</p>
<p>“Look, I’m not telling you to trust me, but maybe have a little faith in the fact that I don’t want to fucking get shocked again, okay? Trust animal instincts if you can’t bear to trust me,” Shego said. Before Kim could respond, Shego turned and headed for the rear of the jet. “It’s getting late, I’m gonna shower and then go to bed,” Shego said. Once she was out of sight, Kim sat down in the copilot seat and looked out the window while she finished the concha. There was plenty of other food in the jet, from beef jerky to military rations, she just hadn’t noticed how hungry she was until Shego had handed her the concha. She felt bad for jumping down Shego’s throat like that. In all honesty, Shego had given her no reason not to trust her since they had been teamed up. Kim was the one keeping secrets now.</p>
<p>Kim was still sitting in the copilot seat, starting to doze, when Shego got out of the shower and changed. She startled slightly when someone poked her in the cheek. Kim opened her eyes and stared up into Shego’s. For a moment neither of them spoke. Kim had forgotten just how intensely green Shego’s plasma colored eyes were. She herself had green eyes too, but hers were more olive with just a hint of hazel. Kim wondered absently if Shego’s eyes were more like her own before the comet had crashed into her life. </p>
<p>Shego’s hair was still wet and smelled like the green tea and mint shampoo they had in the shower. Underneath that, was the ever present smell of ash that lingered on Shego’s skin. It was a familiar smell to Kim, she had known it for years, and it brought with it a feeling of excitement in the pit of her stomach, the anticipation of a good fight, but right now, that wasn’t the reason Kim’s stomach flipped. It was something else in her intense gaze that made Kim squirm inside. It felt like Shego was searching her face for something, scrutinizing every freckle. </p>
<p>“It’s bedtime princess. I know those bunks can’t be great, but they must be more comfortable than that seat,” Shego said, breaking the spell. Kim watched Shego walk away, back into the jet, her hips swaying. The GJ sweatpants she wore hung a little low on those hips, revealing a strip of green skin that caught Kim’s eye. Kim wanted to touch that strip of skin and see if it felt hot to the touch, like Shego’s hands felt.</p>
<p>Since when am I such a perv?? Kim thought, looking down at herself. She had always been aware that Shego was an attractive woman, how could she not be? Shego was in good shape and what was hotter than a woman who could kick your ass with a smirk on her face? Kim had just never thought about Shego like that before. Trying to banish the thought from her mind, Kim hopped up and headed for the bunks. They were both anchored to the wall of the jet in the bay, one above the other. When Kim got there, Shego was already laying on the top bunk, flipping through a spanish magazine. </p>
<p>Kim avoided looking at her after the moment they had just shared. She crawled into her bunk and flipped off the lights. They laid in silence for a good 15 minutes before Kim couldn’t take it anymore.</p>
<p>“I know we’re both thinking it, so I’m just gonna say it: this is fucking weird,” Kim said aloud in the darkness. She heard Shego chuckle from the bunk above her.</p>
<p>“It’s not that weird Kimmie,” Shego replied.</p>
<p>“Uh, duh, yes it is,” Kim argued. “This is very weird and not where I expected to be a month ago,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“What? You didn’t expect to be sleeping underneath me?” Shego asked and Kim could hear the insinuation in her voice.</p>
<p>“Oh knock it off, you know what I meant,” Kim grouched. </p>
<p>“You can’t predict life Princess,” Shego said dismissively. Boy, she is much more right about that than she knows, Kim thought, hugging her pillow tightly. “Besides,” Shego continued, “it could be much worse.”</p>
<p>“How?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“There could be only one bunk,” Shego said teasingly. Kim thanked her lucky stars that Shego couldn’t see the shade of red her cheeks turned at the thought of having to share a tiny bunk with her. </p>
<p>“Ugh, go to sleep and shut up,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Goodnight to you too Kimmie,” Shego said with a laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was a pretty long chapter, but I hope everyone enjoyed their first mission. I know it was a low-key mission, I just didn't want to throw them into something right away. They'll have a higher stakes mission in the next few chapters, once they get used to each other a little more. Don't forget about the item Shego found in Drakken's old lair, it might be important later on ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 20 Questions Over Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little domestic fluff and fun before the shit storm that is the next two chapters. And my life. This may be my only update this week, the holidays are really busy and hectic at my job. I will try and post again, but if not it'll be next week. Thanks for bearing with me!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks started to feel almost routine. Kim and Shego went on two more missions together, mostly recon. They would arrive at old defunct lairs of various villains and find them gutted for parts and dusty. They would talk to locals that then confirmed that yes, a villain had been there, but no, they didn’t really do anything. They apprehended a few low level villains here and there, but nothing too intense, which Kim was thankful for. She felt like she was always on the edge of exhaustion, even if she had slept well. Shego seemed to notice this and hadn’t been as aggravating as usual. They worked well together when they needed to and got their work done.</p><p>That moment they had shared stuck in Kim’s mind from time to time when they were alone, sitting in a now comfortable silence. That first mission had been awkward in a lot of ways compared to how they worked now. </p><p>Shego watched Kim carefully on their missions. At first she really was looking for a good opportunity to snatch the bracelet off her wrist. Now though, she had almost forgotten about that plan entirely. Instead, she had begun to notice that Kim seemed more distracted than normal. She had asked once, when Kim had been looking a little motion sick on the jet and Kim had just said her stomach was a little off lately. She hadn’t been lying about it, Shego thought, seeing how many times Kim rested a hand on her stomach when she didn’t know Shego was watching. Shego saw the way Kim would stare off into space during a lull in their conversations. Something was definitely bothering Kim, and it wasn’t just being stuck with Shego.</p><p>During their most recent mission they had run into Duff Killigan, looting an old lair with a secret entrance on a mini golf course in South Carolina. He had been surprised to see Kim and even more surprised to see Shego working with her. </p><p>“Aye, lassie, I see you dun left Drakken behind for the fiery redhead now, have you?” Killigan had said, launching as many exploding golf balls as he could at them as they fought across the course. “Switched sides on us now?” Shego grimaced, dodging another golf ball. If only she had her plasma, she thought bitterly.</p><p>“Ha! As if I would ever give up being a villain!” Shego had shouted back, flipping her way through his defenses and crushing his caddy full of bombs with a kick. She grabbed him by his neckerchief and pulled him up close to her face. He looked afraid, but then apprehensive, and a sly smile stretched his thin lips.</p><p>“Ah, so tis blackmail, tis it? No glow?” Duff asked knowingly. Shego pulled him even closer.</p><p>“If you breathe a word of that to anyone, I swear you’ll be the very first person to taste my plasma up close and personal,” Shego whispered. Duff raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>“I would never dream of it,” he said with a wink. At that moment Kim joined them. She had taken it upon herself to evacuate as many patrons as she could while Shego went straight for Duff and had missed their interaction completely.</p><p>“Looks like you didn’t even need me,” Kim commented, wrapping zip ties around Duff’s wrists and pulling him to his feet from the spot Shego had dropped him in.</p><p>“Oh come on Princess, it would be sad if either of us needed back up to take out this guy,” Shego remarked. She had not liked the way Duff had winked at her. Having the villain community know she was in custody was one thing, and working with the enemy unwillingly was another, but having them know she was without her powers was just dangerous. They weren’t a trustworthy bunch, and if they smelled blood in the water it didn’t matter whether it was enemy or allied blood. This thought left Shego quiet and broody the entire trip home.</p><p>They brought in Duff and he was questioned endlessly about the lair looting, but they learned nothing of significance. He wouldn’t say if it was just spring cleaning time for villains or if they were working together on something, or even what they were looking for in those lairs. Eventually, he was just sent to prison to sit until he broke out. The downside of not having a sidekick, Shego thought, is you have to break yourself out of prison. Much harder work than being broken out. Shego did wonder what they were all up to, but it certainly wasn’t on the forefront of her mind most of the time.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“Yo, Cupcake, I gotta hit the grocery store,” Shego said when Kim finally answered her door. Kim stared at her blankly. “Which means you have to go too, doy,” Shego added slowly, waiting for Kim to catch up.</p><p>“What, why-oh, right,” Kim replied, glancing down at the metal bracelet. It was a Saturday and their last mission had left Kim so tired that she hadn’t gotten up until 10 that morning, glad that there was no work to be done that day. She had planned on doing chores that day, but leaving her cozy apartment had not been on the agenda. Just another perk of being stuck close to Shego, she thought.</p><p>“Yeah, right,” Shego echoed grumpily. Kim glanced back at her, appreciating just how nice and normal Shego looked in civilian clothes. She had good taste and knew what to wear to downplay the unique hue of her skin, while still showing enough of it to catch people’s eyes.</p><p>“Okay, hold on, let me get dressed.” Kim walked away from the door, leaving it partially open. Shego wasn’t sure if she should step inside or just wait in the hallway. She opted for leaning in the doorway, glancing around Kim’s apartment. It was nor surprise to her how clean and organized it seemed. What did surprise her was the lack of personalization. Sure, she could see a few pieces of art on the walls and a couple colorful throw pillows on the couch, but otherwise the place seemed relatively unlived in. Kim returned a moment later, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with her favorite denim jacket. It was still warm outside, but Kim always got cold in the grocery store. She locked the door behind herself and they headed down the stairs.</p><p>“You know, your apartment looks a little bare,” Shego commented. Kim just shrugged, opening the door and stepping into the late summer sunlight.</p><p>“I spend a lot more time at work than I do there, so I just never really got around to decorating. My bedroom is a little more me,” Kim said.</p><p>“Workaholic huh? I kind of got that vibe from you,” Shego replied.</p><p>“I just like my job, that’s not a crime,” Kim defended.</p><p>“I never said it was, in fact, your job is literally crime-fighting, so yeah, not a crime. I’m just saying you seem like the type to throw yourself fully into something and neglect all other areas of your life more than you should,” Shego said.</p><p>“Okay, first off, you don’t know me or my life,” Kim began, “second, my lack of throw pillows and inspirational wall art from Target is not an indicator of my priorities in life, and third, what grocery store are we going to?” Kim asked. Shego chuckled.</p><p>“Fine Princess, whatever you say. Just don’t lose your personal life to your job. I did at some point and it’s not great,” Shego said. Kim wanted to ask her about it, but she continued speaking. “And we can just go to this one since it is close by,” Shego said, gesturing to the supermarket across the street.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’m surprised you didn’t whine about having to come with me. Or resist coming at all,” Shego remarked, walking down an aisle in the store and dropping a few items into her basket. Kim had grabbed her own, opting for mostly prepared food and easy to make items. </p><p>“Yeah well, I needed stuff too,” Kim lied. Really, she felt bad that Shego couldn’t even go to the grocery store by herself, so resisting would have felt very asshole-ish. Shego scrutinized Kim’s grocery basket for a moment.</p><p>“You can’t cook, can you?” Shego asked, though it really wasn’t a question. Kim felt her cheeks heat up and regretted being nice for a split second. She tucked her basket under her other arm, out of Shego’s sight, though she had clearly already seen it.</p><p>“So what? Plenty of people aren’t very good cooks. I haven’t starved to death or anything,” Kim replied, trying to sound nonchalant about it. She walked past Shego to the end of the aisle, ignoring Shego’s snickering.</p><p>“I get the feeling you’re much worse than ‘not a very good cook’ though,” Shego said. “You’ve got at least 6 cans of soup and more pasta than anyone should consume alone.”</p><p>“Look, my stomach has just been a little off lately, okay? These are easy foods for me to eat. No big deal,” Kim said. It was true, she had been feeling a little nauseous here and there, especially early in the morning. “I think it’s just because I’ve been spending so much time with you though,” Kim added, heading to the next aisle without Shego.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Shego replied, not quite buying it. So, Miss Perfect can’t cook huh? Shego thought with a grin. She always enjoyed learning something embarrassing about Kim, it was cute. After the grocery store they stopped by a coffee shop that Kim frequented.</p><p>“I’ll buy yours since you weren’t a jackass about going shopping with me today,” Shego said and Kim accepted. Kim got her usual chai tea latte and Shego got iced green tea with honey. They sat for a few minutes at a little table outside and Kim tried to ignore the odd glances they got from people passing by.</p><p>“I would think you’d be used to this by now,” Shego remarked, taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>“I never am,” Kim confessed. She was mostly used to the stares she got here and there when people recognized her as Kim Possible, hero/crime fighting agent, but those were stares of admiration or at least appreciation. Right now, they were stares of confusion and the occasional double take over the color of Shego’s exposed skin. Shego didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all.<br/>
“How does it not bother you?” Kim asked.</p><p>“Why would it?” Shego countered.</p><p>“It would bother me, I think,” Kim replied. Shego sat her drink down.</p><p>“If I let myself be bothered by that, it would be all I had the brain capacity for. Kimmie, I’ve stood out in every crowd since I was a kid, and I probably always will. I haven’t got the time or energy to give a shit what strangers think of me. And neither do you,” Shego added.</p><p>“How very you,” Kim replied with a smirk, though she really did mean it as a compliment. It must have been hard growing up like that; must have taken her a while to adjust and stop caring, Kim thought.</p><p>“Yeah, it became me,” Shego said in a whisper so low Kim barely caught it on the slight breeze that floated through.</p><p>“Why do you think the villains are gutting so many old lairs? I mean, we have tracked Monkey Fist, Dementor, Gemini and Duff Killigan to labs and lairs I never knew existed. Are they working together?” Kim pondered aloud after a few moments of silence. </p><p>“Well, Duff wouldn’t cop to it at all, so that must mean something big is going on. Otherwise he would have said a little more than the pitiful nothing that he gave us,” Shego replied.</p><p>“That’s true, they must be planning something. And I bet it is related to whatever they’re taking,” Kim said.</p><p>“Or whatever they’re looking for,” Shego added.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kim asked.</p><p>“I mean, the shit they’re taking is just that, it’s shit. It’s all mostly useless junk, so maybe it’s a cover or a misdirect when they’re actually searching for something specific,” Shego explained.</p><p>“I thought that Monkey Fist might have been looking for something specific, I just don’t know how that theory holds up when they’re all in on this. Are they all looking for a certain thing? Wouldn’t it be easier for them to just search their own lairs instead of each other’s? Monkey Fist was in Drakken’s lair and Dementor was in an old Senor Senior lair. Duff was the only one looting his own lair,” Kim said.</p><p>“That’s true. So maybe some of them are working together and some aren’t?” Shego suggested.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Kim thought, taking a long sip of her tea. “Maybe they are working in teams against each other,” Kim said, “would they do that?” She asked, looking to Shego.</p><p>“With how horribly disorganized and competitive all those men are, totally. They would backstab their own family in a heartbeat and alliances are always forming and breaking. It’s kind of a miracle they ever keep it together for long,” Shego said, shaking her head. “I probably shouldn’t tell you shit like that, but those dolts can be so irritating. Without me around, it’s a miracle Dr. D. can even make it through the day by himself,” Shego said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Nothing I didn’t already know. Why do you think I always fought you while Ron and Drakken played?” Kim asked. Shego feigned shock.</p><p>“And here I thought it was just cause you liked me,” Shego purred.</p><p>“Haha, very funny. It’s because you were the only threat there, doy,” Kim said.</p><p>“Guess you’re lucky I never had my own schemes, they might have actually panned out,” Shego said.</p><p>“Why didn’t you? I mean, I’m glad you didn’t, but you seem like a lot more than just sidekick material,” Kim said.</p><p>“Too lazy,” Shego replied quickly. Kim raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“I’m not buying that, not after working with you like this. You’re not lazy, maybe a little unmotivated, but not lazy. You work out harder than most of the agents at GJ and are smarter than them as well. I already know you graduated school early and college as well. You’re not lazy, so why just be a sidekick?” Kim asked, staring Shego down. Shego’s eyes widened in surprise for only a second before narrowing.</p><p>“You pay a lot of attention to me, it seems,” Shego said.</p><p>“I’m literally stuck with you 5 days a week, 6 days this week. Stop deflecting and answer the question,” Kim said. Shego sighed, leaning back a little in her metal chair. </p><p>“What would my motivation be for having my own schemes?” Shego asked Kim.</p><p>“Uh, same as the rest I guess? Money, fame, power? That kind of thing,” Kim replied. Shego shook her head.</p><p>“Okay, well, as a master thief and ex-hero, money is a non issue for me. As far as fame goes, I would hate that. People are terrible, why would I want them around me? And power? I have that usually. There is no appeal in being a supervillain. They’re always being watched and arrested and their plans never work. Sounds terrible to me. As a sidekick I can sneak around all I want, boss those idiots around if I need to, be lazy when I want to and only fight who I want to fight. It’s a much better deal, if you ask me,” Shego said. Kim mulled that over for a moment.</p><p>“Those are all good points. But we both saw a future at one point where you were supreme leader of the world. What about that?” Kim asked, remembering with a shudder their little galavant through time years ago.</p><p>“Waaaay too much work, Princess,” Shego replied.</p><p>“And this isn't?” Kim asked.</p><p>“You’re just full of questions today, aren’t you?” Shego asked.</p><p>“Fine, got any questions for me then?” Kim asked. Shego thought for a moment.</p><p>“Why on earth would you be working for GJ?” Shego asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kim asked.</p><p>“It just seems like you don’t quite fit them. You got recruited by them before college and refused, so why did you join them?” Shego asked. Kim took a deep breath.</p><p>“And here I was hoping you would just ask what my favorite color was,” Kim said.</p><p>“I already know it is purple, despite all the pink shit you had in high school. I answered your big questions, your turn,” Shego said. Kim’s mouth fell open for a second. How did she know that? Even Mo still thinks my favorite color is pink, Kim thought.</p><p>“Fine, I joined them because agents need assets. Wade and Ron were enough in high school, but things get more complicated when you’re an adult really trying to fight crime and not just beat up a few villains when you don’t have homework or cheerleading practice. Taking time off during college made me realize that this was the only thing I cared about doing and GJ provides the resources I need to continue doing it. It’s true, after a few years there I still don’t quite fit in. Unlike most of their agents, they didn’t train me and a lot of the agents still view me as an outsider I guess,” Kim said.</p><p>“They’re intimidated by you,” Shego said bluntly.</p><p>“You think so? I think they just don’t like how Dr. Director favors me sometimes,” Kim said. She knew she got preferential treatment on some cases, especially with villains she had been fighting for years.</p><p>“Probably both. I see the way they treat you there. No one gets close to you. Is that on purpose?” Shego asked. Kim squirmed a little.</p><p>“I don’t know, I’ve tried making friends, but free time is not common and missions tend to suffer when friendship is involved. It is just easier to keep my relationships with everyone at work professional. I have friends outside of work anyway,” Kim rationalized.</p><p>“So, they stay away from you and you keep them at a distance? Sounds a bit isolating to me,” Shego said, draining the last of her tea. She had lost track of time sitting there talking to Kim.</p><p>“Like you’re one to talk, I don’t see you with too many close friends either,” Kim shot back.</p><p>“True, but I hate people,” Shego said with a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>“Just because you hate people doesn’t mean you like being alone,” Kim said, watching the smile slip off of Shego’s lips. She recovered quickly, a devilish smirk taking its place.</p><p>“Are you saying you want to be my friend Kimmie?” Shego said teasingly, “And here I thought we were something more special than that,” Shego purred. Kim blushed and glared back at Shego.</p><p>“Why do you have to be like that? We were having a decent conversation and you had to go and ruin it. Let’s just go,” Kim said, standing up and gathering her bags. Shego snickered, but followed suit.  </p><p>“You’re just so easy to tease Kimmie,” Shego said.</p><p>“Whatever asshole,” Kim replied, but she couldn’t deny how much she had enjoyed just sitting and talking with Shego. She had known Shego for years and years and yet, she still felt the fluttering feeling in her chest of getting to know someone interesting for the first time. Maybe she did want to be Shego’s friend? Could she be Shego’s friend? Would Shego let her?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always figured Shego was much more smart and preceptive than she was given credit for as Drakken's sidekick. Next chapter things are going to get a little more intense, so be prepared.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just One Mis-step And...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally a real mission for our team! I ended up working myself sick last week, so this chapter took a little longer to post. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One morning, Kim stepped out of the shower and glanced in her bathroom mirror like she usually did, except this time something was different. She quickly took her towel and wiped some of the condensation away so she could get a better look at herself. A bump, there was a bump. Just the slightest bump, but it was definitely a visible bump. Kim ran her hand across her once flat stomach and found that there was no denying the bump. It wasn’t a trick of the light or an angle thing, it was very real and very there. The gentle swell felt odd under her hand and for a while, she just stared at it. </p>
<p>In the last week or so, her clothes had felt a little bit tighter, but of all the signs she had felt, this one was impossible to ignore. There was a baby growing inside of her, somehow, and she would have to face it really soon. Kim was glad that it was starting to cool off, the first leaves changing colors already. It meant she could wear a baggy hoodie and no one would suspect a thing. </p>
<p>“Earth to Kimmie,” Shego said, waving a hand in front of Kim’s face.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Kim replied, refocusing her eyes.</p>
<p>“We’re here dummy, get out of the car,” Shego said. Kim glanced around, realizing that they were at HQ and the guards who escorted Shego every morning were waiting on her to get out of the car. She didn’t remember the ride at all, in fact, she didn’t really remember getting in the car at all. She was still stuck in that moment, staring at herself in the mirror. </p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Kim muttered, grabbing her bag and stepping out of the car. She pulled on the sleeves of her hoodie and sighed. It was a hoodie she had stolen from an ex of her’s, so it reached well past her waist, where she had struggled to button her pants all the way.</p>
<p>“Where on earth are you this morning?” Shego asked. Her voice almost sounded genuinely concerned, something Kim would have to think about later.</p>
<p>“Just a little tired, that’s all,” Kim replied dismissively. Shego raised an eyebrow at her, but didn’t ask again. As soon as they were through the front door, Will Du appeared in front of them.</p>
<p>“Dr. Director wants you two in her office asap. Big mission for you both,” Will said with a smile. Kim nodded absently and Will shot Shego a questioning glance. Shego just shrugged. Whatever had been bothering Kim the past few weeks seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. Shego just hoped it wouldn’t endanger them during their new mission. </p>
<p>“I have reviewed your performance over the past month and a half and it looks like you’re both ready for a high priority mission. You work well together and Shego has shown she can be trusted, to a certain extent,” Dr. Director said. </p>
<p>“How generous of you,” Shego said sarcastically. Dr. Director gave her a pointed look, then continued.</p>
<p>“We have heard rumors of a possible villain meet up on the Greek island of Zakynthos. You are to go and send us intel. Engage if necessary and I will send back up if you need it. This is a two day mission at least, so you will leave tomorrow morning, understood?” Dr. Director said, handing them each a packet of information. Kim nodded.</p>
<p>“Gotcha,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Good, finish up whatever work you need to do here today before you leave tomorrow,” Dr. Director instructed. Shego followed Kim out of Dr. Director’s office.</p>
<p>“You know, I thought you would be a little more excited to finally get an actual mission. Don’t you like beating up the bad guys?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I am, just got something on my mind,” Kim replied absently.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe deal with that today so your head isn’t in the clouds tomorrow,” Shego said. Finally Kim looked at her. It was a glare, but Shego would take that over the empty stares she had been giving all day.</p>
<p>“Gee, thanks for the advice Shego,” Kim said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Just trying to help,” Shego replied. They went their separate ways and once in her office, Kim slumped into her seat.</p>
<p>Kim felt sick, she had spent almost every morning the past two weeks vomiting or coming close to it. It had started slow, just some nausea when she woke up. Then it had changed to vomiting every few days until now it had been almost every morning for two weeks. She rummaged in her desk and came up with some saltines to munch on, hoping to settle her stomach a little bit. She was anxious about this mission for a dozen reasons. Two or more days with Shego sounded like a bad idea. Not because she hated Shego’s company really, but because Shego might notice something that Kim didn’t want her to. </p>
<p>Shego always seemed to notice everything. Every misstep Kim made, Shego saw it. Every detail Kim hid from other people, Shego uncovered. It was damn frustrating and only a matter of time before Shego put the clues together. She wasn’t stupid, by any means, and Kim had been used to oblivious Ron. Ron wouldn’t notice she was pregnant until she couldn’t fit into any of her clothes anymore. Just thinking about that inevitability made Kim’s nausea return. She wasn’t ready to face this, or go on an important mission. She just wanted to go home and crawl back into bed and stay there.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Alright, are we ready?” Kim asked, going over her own checklist. Shego lounged in the cockpit of the jet, watching Kim. Kim felt her eyes on her, and tried hard to ignore them. She felt Shego’s eyes on her more and more lately and it made her squirm. It was early morning, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon outside. The days were getting shorter as autumn arrived, though it was still warm during the day. </p>
<p>“Kimmie, you’ve gone through that list three times now. We have everything and then some. Didn’t you used to just grab your bag and head out on missions? What’s with the over-preparedness?” Shego asked, glancing over the jet’s control panel. </p>
<p>“Fine, let’s go. You’ve got the coordinates, right?” Kim asked. Shego nodded. She got up and stretched, her GJ uniform tight against her skin. Kim wore her uniform as well, but had a hoodie on over it. Shego plopped down in the pilot seat properly and started the jet up. Kim sat beside her, reading over the files they were given again. It was a long and quiet trip, only interrupted by the occasional call from Wade or slight conversation about the mission and nothing else. When they arrived it was already afternoon. Shego landed the jet in the shadow of a sea cliff, all white and grey stone covered in thick greenery at the top. There were a few towns on the island, but a good portion of it appeared to be uninhabited. With the jet safely stowed, they set off, heading for the coordinates GJ had given them. </p>
<p>“The water here sure is blue, almost aqua, nothing like the oceans back in the US,” Kim commented, leading them through the gnarled greenery. </p>
<p>“One of the many reasons I love Greece,” Shego remarked. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, you vacationed in Greece a lot, didn’t you?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“A few times, at one point I had family in Greece, but that was before,” Shego said. Kim was a little surprised that there wasn’t any malice or bitterness in her voice when she spoke about what the comet had cost her. </p>
<p>“Are you Greek? I thought you were Latina?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“A person can be more than one thing, Princess. Just because you’re white bread from Middleton-of-nowhere Colorado, doesn’t mean we all are,” Shego said.<br/>
“Wow, rude, not my fault I’m just vanilla swirl,” Kim replied, getting a chuckle out of Shego.</p>
<p>“True, but I guess that makes me, what? Pistachio?” Shego made a disgusted face.</p>
<p>“Ew, no, I would’ve said lime if anything,” Kim replied. Shego was about to say something snarky about how Kim would ever know what flavor she was when she spotted an odd shape up ahead of them.</p>
<p>“Hang on, shhh, what’s that ahead of us?” Shego asked, dropping down into the brush. Kim followed her, finding it unusually uncomfortable to bend at the waist. </p>
<p>“It looks like a metal door built into the side of that-” Kim’s voice died in her throat as the ground suddenly dropped out from underneath them and they plummeted into the dark.</p>
<p>“Ow, ow, fuckity ow!” Shego exclaimed, pushing Kim off of her. “Why are you so heavy?” They had fallen at least 20 feet down, if not further, and somehow Kim hand landed squarely on top of Shego. Kim scrambled up, her hand immediately landing on the small bump hidden under her hoodie. Before she could think about it, she felt relieved that Shego had broken her fall. If she had landed wrong...but would that have really been such a bad thing? Kim didn’t have time to think about it, as a spot beam hit them both. For a second Kim was blinded, backing up against Shego, who stood facing the other direction.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well, I thought old Killigan had to be lying when he said that Shego had ditched Drakken to play for the other team,” a familiar voice said. Kim squinted against the spot beam as the room slowly came into focus around her. The floor beneath them was dark and metallic, the walls similar. It resembled most of the labs they had seen recently, minus any defunct doomsday weapons. Dementor slowly stepped into the light and Kim almost lunged at him, but felt Shego grab her wrist.</p>
<p>“Don’t move, he isn’t alone,” Shego whispered. </p>
<p>“Although, Shego, you’ve always played for both teams, haven’t you?” Gemini asked, stepping up next to Dementor. He was joined by a few other familiar faces, as well as some that neither of them recognized. Kim glanced at Shego, watching her jaw stiffen at Gemini’s question.</p>
<p>“Been talking to the wrong people about me,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Oh, and who should I have been talking to?” Gemini asked.</p>
<p>“Me,” Shego said. Dementor shook his head, turning his gaze to Kim.</p>
<p>“Oh dear, if it isn’t Kim Possible. I haven’t seen you in action in months, I thought they would have retired you by now. I’ve heard rumors that you’re off your game these days,” Gemini said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, your sources do suck,” Kim replied.</p>
<p>“Why are we here?” Shego asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“Do you think we would just tell you our plan outright?” Dementor asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we wouldn’t ever tell you about our plan to take over the world through smartphones!” Motor Ed bellowed. Shego smirked and Dementor slapped his forehead.</p>
<p>“You’re so much worse than Drakken, how are you two even related!?” Dementor yelled at Motor Ed.</p>
<p>“I told you including him was a mistake,” Monkey Fist said from the shadows. </p>
<p>“Well, that was easy enough, we just need the ‘how’ now,” Kim said. Shego cracked her knuckles.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we have time for more questions,” Shego pointed out as the villains began to close in on them. It all began so quickly, the villains converging on them and the fists and feet flying. Shego took Motor Ed down, throwing him against the metal walls hard enough to leave an imprint. Meanwhile Kim had all but chased Gemini out of the room. Dementor’s minions were working with Monkey Fist’s monkeys, but they weren’t any more than a distraction. </p>
<p>“So,” Kim said, kicking a monkey into the rafters where it stayed, “Was this really just a trap for us?” She asked.</p>
<p>“We had to see if Shego really had switched sides on us,” Dementor said, pressing buttons on a console. Part of the floor peeled away, revealing what appeared to be a shark tank. Kim rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Really? Even Drakken gave up on that trick, it’s so last decade,” Kim tossed a minion into the water below, flipping across the floor. “And Shego hasn’t switched sides, she never would, trust me,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Sure looks like she has,” Monkey Fist commented, launching himself at Shego, who dodged and landed a kick between his shoulders, knocking the breath out of him. </p>
<p>“Just because I’m here with Kimmie, does NOT mean I’m on her side,” Shego grumbled.</p>
<p>“Ah, so Killigan was right again! You’re a captive being forced to work for them,” Dementor surmised.</p>
<p>“Explains the lack of plasma today,” Monkey Fist managed, before Shego smashed his face in.</p>
<p>“Like I even need plasma for you, small fries!” Shego shouted, but then she regretted it. Kim stumbled. Her head had been spinning and she stumbled. That was all it took to throw them both off balance. Kim crashed into Shego and a second later Dementor landed a blow to her shoulder that sent her sliding across the metal floor. Shego bit down on her lip so hard it bled, feeling her shoulder being dislocated. She regained her footing as quickly as she could, head snapping up to glare at Kim.</p>
<p>“What is with you?” Shego shouted.</p>
<p>“I’m just a little dizzy, lay off!” Kim shouted back, trying to regain her own balance. She had never had vertigo before, not even when jumping out of moving planes and plummeting through the sky. Right now though, it felt like the floor was a waterbed, sloshing around under her feet. She struggled to just stay on her feet.</p>
<p>“You’ve been dizzy for weeks, get it together!” Shego shouted back. The villains were now gaining ground on them and Shego knew she couldn’t fight them off with her shoulder out like that.</p>
<p>“I’m trying!” Kim shouted back.</p>
<p>“Just let me use my plasma!” Shego shouted. “We could be done here in minutes!”</p>
<p>“Dr. Director said to only do that in emergencies!” Kim shouted back, stumbling again. Her vertigo was getting worse and her stomach started to churn uncomfortably. She barely noticed when someone grabbed her arms.</p>
<p>“This is an emergency, we are getting our asses kicked by an unorganized bunch of losers! Just do it!” Shego shouted. Kim struggled for a moment, finally getting her arm free enough to press the invisible sensory strip on the side of the bracelet. Her fingerprint unlocked it and suddenly she felt a massive explosion reverberate through the building. Bits of concrete and dust cascaded all around them, but through it Kim saw a familiar green glow. When Shego stepped through the cloud, Kim stopped breathing. She had her usually plasma glow around her hands, but now it also encapsulated her entire body. Her GJ uniform had partially burned off, revealing large sections of pale green skin that emitted a green light. Even her bright green eyes glowed like hot coals.</p>
<p>“Jesus christ,” Kim whispered. </p>
<p>“Finally!” Shego shouted, a wide smile stretching too far across her lips. Kim swallowed hard. The villains never scared her, but Shego? Supercharged Shego? Now that was scary. Kim watched Shego obliterate the villains that didn’t flee immediately. Kim and Shego might have been on even ground when they were just fighting in hand to hand combat, but Kim had nothing on Shego’s plasma. In moments the lair was nothing but a smoking pit in the ground with just Kim and Shego standing in the middle. </p>
<p>“Come on,” Shego said, grabbing a wide-eyed Kim around her middle. Kim immediately freaked out, twisting out of Shego’s grasp and falling hard on her hands and knees in the rubble.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that?” Shego asked, reaching down to pull Kim up to her feet. The heat coming from Shego’s hands was intense, but Kim didn’t let go.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Kim mumbled, letting Shego pull them both out of the pit. They walked in silence back to the jet, the smoke rising up from behind them. Once in the jet, Shego stripped out of the remains of her uniform while Kim looked anywhere but at her. Shego quickly changed into a tank top and pants.</p>
<p>“Your shoulder looks...painful,” Kim commented when Shego joined her in the cockpit. </p>
<p>“Right now it isn’t, but once you hit that little button again it will be.</p>
<p>“I have to-” Kim said, feeling absolutely horrid about it.</p>
<p>“I know, go ahead. GJ will know, won’t they?” Shego asked. Kim nodded, pressing the button on the side of the bracelet again. Just like that the glow around Shego faded away and for a moment her eyes looked painfully hollow, like her soul had gone with it. Shego clutched her shoulder. She had managed to pop it back in as best she could before her glow was gone again, but man did it hurt.</p>
<p>“Well, that went just great,” Shego grumbled. </p>
<p>“It was a trap and we fell right into it,” Kim replied.</p>
<p>“Literally,” Shego added.</p>
<p>“They have someone on the inside other than Killigan, otherwise how would they know we would come here? Or even that we were working together?” Kim said. </p>
<p>“Look, it’s dark out now, why don’t we sleep on it and report back to GJ tomorrow. We can work on figuring things out then. Right now, I want something to eat and to sleep off this feeling. </p>
<p>Losing my plasma feels like losing all my blood and everything hurts,” Shego said tightly. Kim didn’t argue. Shego had saved them both and it had all gone wrong because of Kim. That night they didn’t speak like usual, just went to bed in silence. The next morning was more of the same. They went back to the destroyed lair to poke around, and Kim managed to unearth a few partially singed blueprints. The villains had all fled in the night and the place was still smoking. It smelled like the slightly electrical ash smell that lingered on Shego’s skin. </p>
<p>Kim’s hoodie had been ripped, so she tried her best to keep her back to Shego as much as she could. Shego herself wasn’t in a great mood either. Her shoulder hurt and her insides felt wrong. Having her glow back had felt so right, like she was finally whole again, and now she just felt wrong again. She would get used to it, eventually. In the rubble she noticed something odd, but didn’t mention it to Kim. They reported back to GJ when they returned to the jet. It was just a preliminary report, but it still wasn’t a pleasant call. Dr. Director was pissed, to say the least, but they had at least learned something about the villain’s plans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yikes, that one was a tough one. Just wait, next chapter some things may start to come to light, despite Kim and Shego's best efforts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shego Isn't Heckin' Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of a failed mission is never fun, especially when you're trying to hide a pregnancy from your partner, I would assume.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry the update has been slow, I got really sick and have been running a high fever for over a week now. I already took one covid test that came back negative, but I'm not getting better, only worse, so the doctor thinks I might still have covid. I'm going to try and post when I can, but right now sitting up is an energy consuming challenge for me and when I run out of already written chapters to post, I may have to take a break. Luckily, I have at least 6 chapters ready to go already, so please bear with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half an hour into their flight Shego rubbed at her sore shoulder, getting more and more irritated as she thought about how things had gone. Kim had been off her game and it was really starting to mess up their missions. This had been a disaster from start to finish and now Kim was barely even present. Finally, she decided it was time to talk to Kim about it. Maybe Kim had more of a problem with working with Shego than she had thought. Shego, switched the jet to autopilot and stepped back into the main area of the jet where Kim was pacing.</p>
<p>“Okay Princess, I want a straight answer. What the fuck is going on with you?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Kim said, swallowing back the rising bile in her throat. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably. </p>
<p>“You’ve been acting like a total freak the last few weeks. What are you so distracted with? What on earth is worrying you so much? What-” Shego was cut off by Kim pushing past her, making a mad dash for the bathroom. Shego stood there for a minute, listening to the sound of Kim throwing up. What the fuck is going on? Shego thought. She grumbled, but sat down outside the bathroom to wait for Kim. She was starting to really worry when she heard the door slide open. Kim stepped out and leaned heavily on the doorframe. Shego noticed a sheen of sweat coating Kim’s skin and her eyes looked exhausted. Shego looked at her, waiting for an explanation. Kim just held up her hand.</p>
<p>“Just...give me a minute, okay?” Kim pleaded. Shego nodded and Kim gently sat down next to her, resting her head against her knees. Shego wordlessly handed Kim a bottle of water and she washed the taste of vomit out of her mouth as best as she could. </p>
<p>“I hate this,” Kim mumbled, “I hate feeling like this.” And that’s when it suddenly clicked in Shego’s mind. The nausea, the lack of balance, how distracted Kim had been. She turned and stared at Kim.</p>
<p>“Oh god, Kim, are you…” Shego trailed off, eyes wide. She didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Kim said softly, avoiding Shego’s piercing gaze.</p>
<p>“Oh god…” Shego repeated. They sat in silence for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“You know, you really shouldn’t be out on missions like this if you’re-” Kim cut Shego off, standing up.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, this is fine, can we not talk about it?” Kim asked curtly.</p>
<p>“You haven’t told anyone, have you?” Shego asked, as Kim walked away.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant when I said ‘not talk about it,’ you know,” Kim replied.</p>
<p>“Not talking about it is not going to help you deal with it at all,” Shego said bluntly, standing up to follow Kim into the cockpit. Kim sat down in the copilot seat, her eyes glued to the clouds. Shego took control of the jet and for a few minutes there was just silence.</p>
<p>“Please tell me the father isn’t the buffoon,” Shego said quietly.</p>
<p>“What? No! We haven’t been together since high school. Ron is and always will be much better as my best friend,” Kim replied.</p>
<p>So then, who?” Shego asked. Kim wheeled on her, jumping out of her seat.</p>
<p>“Shego, for once just shut the fuck up!” Kim yelled. “I don’t-I can’t do this, I can’t talk about this right now! And I can’t talk about this with you!” Kim could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and knew that her face was red with anger. To her credit, Shego didn’t flinch. Instead, she very calmly switched the jet to autopilot. Then she stood up and took a step toward Kim. Kim’s first instinct was to shrink away from what might be coming. Shego was never one to actually hurt her, but she had just screamed in her face. Instead though, she stood her ground, angry enough not to care if Shego was upset with her. Shego took another step until they were practically standing toe to toe and Kim could feel her heart beating like crazy in her chest. She opened her mouth to say something, she wasn’t sure what since the words never left her throat. </p>
<p>Shego reached out, grabbed Kim by the shoulders and pulled her gently into an embrace. At first Kim froze, her body going rigid with shock and alarm. After a second though she reacted, pushing against Shego. Her strong arms held fast no matter how Kim struggled.</p>
<p>“Shego, what the hell-” Kim started to say, but was cut off by Shego’s voice.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Kimmie,” Shego whispered, her breath tickling Kim’s ear. That was all it took to push Kim over the edge. The gentleness in Shego’s voice was something she had never heard and it hit her hard in the chest, taking her breath away. The tears she had been holding back for too long now spilled over and down her cheeks. She sobbed, letting every ragged breath shake her entire body. Shego’s arms only tightened around her, like Shego was the only thing keeping her from falling to actual pieces on the floor of the jet. Once she started crying, Kim couldn’t stop. All her anxieties and worries over the past few months just crushed her and she finally let it all out. </p>
<p>Kim didn’t know how long she cried for, only that Shego let her cry until she couldn’t cry anymore, rubbing soothing circles into her back. Eventually it was just sniffles and hiccups and Kim pulled away, utterly mortified, avoiding Shego’s gaze as best she could. Shego didn’t say anything, just grabbed a few tissues from under the seat and handed them to Kim. She accepted the tissues, perching on the edge of the copilot seat and blowing her nose. Shego sat back down in the pilot seat, but still faced Kim.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to cry all over you. I swear I never meant to be so utterly pathetic in front of you like that,” Kim said, gesturing to the tear stains on Shego’s tank top. “I just haven’t talked to anybody and this is really freaking me out, so I haven’t been dealing with it and it all kind of started at the same time as this did and-” Kim was babbling. She knew she was babbling, but she couldn’t stop. Thankfully Shego interrupted her.</p>
<p>“Kimmie, just breath for a second, it’s okay. I don’t think you’re pathetic, you’re freaked out, and I get that. I’m assuming this was a complete surprise to you?” Shego asked. Kim nodded. “So it makes sense that you’re freaking out. Have you not spoken to one of your friends about this? What about that girl, name started with an M, I think?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Monique,” Kim supplied.</p>
<p>“Yes, her, why haven’t you talked to her or anything?” Shego asked gently. Kim just shook her head.</p>
<p>“I love Mo and she really is my friend, I just...couldn’t. I just couldn’t talk to anyone. What if it got out? What if GJ found out?” Kim said. She saw Shego’s eyes slide down to her stomach for a split second before focusing back on her face.</p>
<p>“I mean, it is only a matter of time before that happens anyway,” Shego replied and Kim felt her throat begin to tighten again.</p>
<p>“I’m not ready for this,” Kim admitted. Shego just nodded thoughtfully and was silent for a few minutes. Kim wondered what she was thinking. Was Shego judging her for this meltdown? Or judging her for the pregnancy? Kim would have understood if she was, but nothing in Shego’s expression read judgy or even teasing. She just looked concerned, which made Kim much more uncomfortable for some reason. She was used to unruly Shego, or teasing Shego, or even serious and mean Shego, but compassionate Shego? How was she supposed to deal with that?</p>
<p>“Have you been to the doctor yet?” Shego asked. Kim was embarrassed all over again when she shook her head. Usually she was on top of all the adult shit she needed to do. She even filed her taxes early every year. This was unlike her.</p>
<p>“Kimmie, you have to go to the doctor. Even I know that. Why haven’t you gone?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Because my doctor is friends with my mom, who is also a doctor. They talk and I don’t want this to get out, as previously stated,” Kim admitted.</p>
<p>“Then just go to a clinic?” Shego said. Kim shook her head.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty recognizable, you know. And everyone where I live knows me. I just can’t,” Kim said. Plus, then I really do have to deal with it. It’ll make it real, Kim thought. </p>
<p>“Well, we are going to change that,” Shego said, taking the jet off autopilot and turning in her seat.</p>
<p>“Wait, what are you doing?” Kim asked. Shego ignored her, pressing the call button on the console.</p>
<p>“Hey Shego, what’s up?” Wade said, his face popping up on the screen. Kim yelped and ducked out of view. The last thing she wanted was for Wade to see how much of a mess she was. She knew her eyes were swollen and red-rimmed and there was no way her nose looked much better.</p>
<p>“Hey Wade, Kimmie isn’t feeling well, so we are going to make a stop on the way to see a doctor. It’s nothing serious,” Shego added.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay, I’m glad it isn’t serious. I can’t believe you convinced her to see a doctor at all. I swear, she could have broken bones and be bleeding out and would refuse to go to the hospital,” Wade said. Kim grumbled from the other seat, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that tracks. She is a little bit stubborn on a good day. Could you map out our options that fall into our flight path? We are hoping for something a little more private, just to be safe,” Shego asked. Wade nodded.</p>
<p>“No problem, the villain world certainly doesn’t need to know Kim is feeling under the weather. I’ll send you a list of places along your route that can be quite discreet,” Wade said, already typing away at his computer.</p>
<p>“Thanks nerd,” Shego said, ending the call. She turned to smirk at Kim, who just glared back at her. Why was she even letting Shego boss her around like this? She didn’t let anyone tell her what to do. There was just something about Shego that she struggled to stand up against, especially this version of Shego.</p>
<p>“You’ll thank me for this one day,” Shego said, grabbing Kim’s bag out from under her seat and tossing it to Kim. “Now, go change into some street clothes so you don’t look so...you,” Shego instructed. Again, Kim grumbled, but she did as she was told. She changed out of her GJ uniform and into a plain grey t-shirt and jeans. Then she put her hair up in a bun, trying to get all the strands out of her face, which she scrubbed gratuitously. </p>
<p>They ended up stopping off at a small hospital in Portugal that had only recently been opened. It wasn’t huge, but the equipment inside all looked fancy and new. Shego grabbed a sign-in clipboard and helped Kim fill it out. She had changed again as well, sporting her usual dark pants, tank top and leather jacket. Add in the darkly tinted sunglasses and beanie and she looked like a pretty normal person. Kim had opted for a hoodie over her clothes and sitting next to Shego in the waiting room she suddenly felt under dressed despite the setting.</p>
<p>They only waited for half an hour before a nurse came to take them back to a room. Wade had called ahead and reserved an appointment for Kim, making sure the hospital staff would be as discreet as possible. Kim just hoped no one recognized her at all in this tiny place. Once in the room, the nurse began asking the regular routine questions in and Kim answered while Shego tried to be very interested in one of the Spanish tabloid magazines that she had snagged from the waiting room.</p>
<p>“Alright Ms….Smith, let’s have you change into just this robe and your undergarments please,” the nurse said, handing a plain white robe to Kim. She nodded. “You can come with me while she changes,” she said to Shego. Shego glanced at Kim who still looked totally freaked and suddenly very small.</p>
<p>“Actually ma’am, I think I’ll stay with her. She is a little bit nervous,” Shego said. The nurse looked at her a moment then shrugged. </p>
<p>“As long as that is fine with her.” They both looked to Kim, who nodded quickly.</p>
<p>“Yes, I would like for her to stay,” Kim confirmed, voice firmer than she expected.</p>
<p>“Alright, I will be back in a few minutes to begin the exam then.” The nurse left, shutting the door behind her. Shego turned back to Kim.</p>
<p>“You heard the doc, time to strip,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Is that the only reason you stayed in here? To watch me strip? Pervert,” Kim said, setting the robe down on the exam table.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. That’s my master plan, you dummy. Jeez, trust me just a little bit, okay?” Shego replied, turning her back to Kim. “Go ahead, I’m not going to look, I promise.”</p>
<p>“I do trust you,” Kim whispered. She was sure Shego didn’t hear her. Shego just smiled. Shego listened to Kim change.</p>
<p>“I stayed because you look scared, okay? And don’t give me that bullshit Anything is Possible for a Possible slogan. I’m sure it is, but that doesn’t mean it is easy. I know you would prefer to have one of your friends here, but you’re stuck with me and I’m stuck with you so-” Shego was cut off by Kim’s hand on her injured shoulder. She flinched at the touch and turned around. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I forgot about your injury. It was my fault. I-I appreciate you being here, okay? I am nervous, hell, I’m terrified, but with you here, I’m slightly less terrified right now,” Kim said, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Shego turned and faced Kim, about to tease her, but then she stopped</p>
<p>“Woah, you actually have...a bump,” Shego said, eyes wide. Despite actively trying not to, Shego’s eyes raked over her.</p>
<p>“I know,” Kim said, wrapping the robe around her body self-consciously. </p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s just weird to see it. I mean, I always assumed you would marry some boring ass normal dude, buy a house in the burbs and then have your 2.5 kids,” Shego said with a shrug. Kim wrinkled her nose, sitting down on the exam table.</p>
<p>“I think I used to want that, but at some point I didn’t anymore. The marriage thing I was sure hoping for before the kid thing…” Kim trailed off, looking down at the small bump.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe no one has noticed,” Shego said, looking anywhere but at Kim. The robe was thin enough that she could see the entirety of Kim’s form, aside from what her bra and panties covered. It really was a wonder that no one noticed, with how naturally thin Kim’s body was. The bump stood out, even if Kim had filled out a little since high school.</p>
<p>“You noticed though, didn’t you?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“I just noticed you were acting weird and off balance, it’s not like I keep track of your exact weight and proportions at all times Cupcake,” Shego replied.</p>
<p>“You noticed I was heavier when I landed on you yesterday,” Kim argued.</p>
<p>“I guess so. I don’t know, I just felt like something was off,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re the only one who noticed anything,” Kim said a little sadly.</p>
<p>“I had an unfair advantage, you’re practically my warden. We spend every weekday together and I can’t go more than a few thousand feet from you. I’m sure your friends would have noticed, you’re just at work a lot,” Shego rambled.</p>
<p>“Thanks Shego, you’re right. I shouldn’t be upset that they didn’t notice something that I’ve been purposefully hiding. I just...I just got so scared,” Kim said quietly. </p>
<p>“Can’t blame you there, Princess,” Shego replied, then she saw Kim’s expression and added “But it’ll be okay, just take this one step at a time.”</p>
<p>“Right, one step at a time,” Kim repeated. The nurse came back in with the ultrasound machine and Kim lay back on the table, the paper covering crinkling awkwardly every time she shifted.</p>
<p>“Now this gel might be a little bit cold, so don’t be too alarmed,” the nurse said, and Kim cringed at the feeling of it on her skin. But before she could complain, a sound filled the room. It was quick and rhythmic and unwavering. Shego had lingered in the corner of the room, trying not to be rude, but now she came closer, sitting in the seat near Kim’s head and staring at the monitor. Kim had clasped a hand over her mouth and Shego couldn’t tell if the tears in her eyes were happy or sad.</p>
<p>“That’s your baby’s heartbeat,” the nurse said. “And it’s a strong and healthy heartbeat too.” </p>
<p>“Holy fucking shit,” Shego whispered. Kim wanted to respond, she wanted to say something, but there weren’t words for what she was feeling. Instead, she reached up where Shego’s hand rested on the edge of the exam table and grabbed it, squeezing tightly. Shego didn’t move, just gave her hand a gentle squeeze back.</p>
<p>“The fetus looks healthy, here is the head and an arm right there,” the nurse pointed at the blurry image and Kim just nodded. “It’s still a little early to tell the sex right now. Give it another 2 or so weeks and you’ll be able to find out if you want to.”</p>
<p>“Wait, how far along am I?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Well now, it looks like you’re about 12 weeks along,” the nurse said.</p>
<p>“What? That’s...that’s not possible,” Kim stammered. Shego and the nurse exchanged glances.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you two a moment to talk while I put the ultrasound machine back,” the nurse said, excusing herself from the room. Once the door had shut, Shego turned back to Kim, waiting for an explanation.</p>
<p>“I, uh… it’s been more than 12 weeks since I...had sex last,” Kim admitted, her cheeks going red. </p>
<p>“Okay, well, skipping over how sad your personal life is, what were you doing 12 weeks ago?” Shego asked. Kim thought about it for a moment.</p>
<p>“Uh, I had a run in with DNAmy about 12 weeks ago. My inexperienced partner at the time totally flubbed it though and we got captured. One of her monstrosities knocked me out and I woke up about an hour later. We escaped and DNAmy was arrested, though I think she already broke out. Something about having an army of giant mutant animals at your beck and call makes it easier to get out of prison,” Kim said. “The GJ nurse checked me out when I got back and didn’t find anything weird though, aside from a bump on the head.”</p>
<p>“That’s odd, I saw DNAmy around that time too. She came to Dr. D’s lair for villain game night,” Shego said. “Don’t ask, it’s weird. She was being weirder than usual that night and I caught her sneaking around my room,” Shego said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“We could perform an amniocentesis if you would like,” the nurse said, upon returning to the room.</p>
<p>“A what?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“It’s a process where we take a sample of the amniotic fluid around the fetus and test it for various genetic issues. If we can extract enough fetal cells with it, you could run a DNA test to determine paternity,” the nurse explained. </p>
<p>“Can we do that today?” Kim asked. The nurse nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, we can, it’s not a long procedure, but there are risks that are higher this early in the pregnancy,” the nurse said and suddenly Kim felt very protective of this baby that she had not even wanted an hour ago.</p>
<p>“Risks?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, in some rare cases it can cause damage to the placenta and even lead to miscarriage, so with that in mind, do you still want the procedure?” The nurse asked. Kim looked at Shego for just a second, then back to the nurse.</p>
<p>“I do,” Kim confirmed. The nurse went to get paperwork for the procedure and the necessary doctor to perform it.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“I am, I need to know whose baby I’m carrying right now,” Kim said. Shego nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m here for you then,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Thank you Shego,” Kim replied. The procedure was uncomfortable, but brief and before dark Kim and Shego were back on the jet, loaded down with informational pamphlets and prenatal supplements. Kim sat down in the copilot chair with a yawn while Shego put away their items. The nurse said they would call with the results of the amnio in 2-3 days. Shego took off and once the jet was in the air, directed for GJ HQ, she turned to Kim, whose eyelids had begun to droop. In between the stress of the doctor’s appointment, the general pregnancy exhaustion and nausea and the relief from finally talking about this, Kim was barely awake. In fact, Kim was just so drained and exhausted that she didn’t protest when Shego scooped her up and carried her back into the passenger area of the jet. </p>
<p>Kim couldn’t deny how oddly safe and at home she felt cradled in Shego’s arms for the second time that day. There was a closeness between them that she hadn’t felt with any of her other friends. Maybe it’s just the trauma bonding or something, Kim thought, too tired to face any other facts or realizations that day. Shego gently deposited her into her bunk and pulled the blanket over her.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep Princess, this week isn’t over yet,” Shego said, turning to head back to the cockpit. Autopilot worked well, but Shego didn’t trust it enough to go to sleep.</p>
<p>“Hey Shego,” Kim said, and Shego turned back around to face her. “Could we keep this between us for now?” Kim asked quietly. “I’m still trying to come to terms with this pregnancy and I’m not ready for the world to know yet,” Kim whispered. Shego nodded.</p>
<p>“Of course. I might be a villain, but I’m not an actual piece of shit,” Shego replied.</p>
<p>“I know. I’m beginning to wonder if you really are a villain at all,” Kim mumbled, rolling over and closing her eyes. Shego stared at her for a moment before heading back to her seat. Normally, that statement coming from Kim would have pissed her off, right now though, it just made her think. Maybe she wasn’t as much of a villain as she thought she was. Maybe she never had been. At first it had just been the obvious next choice that would piss her brothers off the most after quitting their hero team. Maybe now it was time for her to choose something based on what she wanted to do, but what was that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't sure how I wanted Shego to react to finding out about Kim's pregnancy. I didn't want to go wildly out of character for her, but in this fic she is an adult who should react accordingly. Hopefully Kim can get her head on straight (or not straight!) now that she has some support, even if it is her arch nemesis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Should She Be Trusted?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim finally has to face the facts and make some big decisions. With her baby's paternity still up in the air, what will Kim do? Also, Ron is suspicious, but not for the reasons you might think.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good news, got another Covid test and it was also negative. My fever is much lower now and fading, so hopefully I'm on the mend and should get back to updating more regularly!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You turned off the bracelet for almost 20 minutes, explain now,” Dr. Director said, standing against her desk staring down at Kim and Shego. They had gotten in early that morning and Kim was thankful Shego had just let her sleep through the night. They had showered and changed at GJ and Kim noticed dark half moons under Shego’s tired eyes. With everything that had happened on their mission, Kim had all but forgotten about how horrible Shego must feel after having her glow back and then losing it again. She cringed, seeing that hollow look in Shego’s eyes had been gutting.</p>
<p>“It was a trap Dr. Director,” Kim supplied in the strongest voice she could muster. Dr. Director raised a dark eyebrow at them.</p>
<p>“A trap that you couldn’t handle?” Dr. Director asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I detailed everything in my report already, but there were more than a dozen villains there waiting for us. Not just for me, but for both of us. Somehow they knew Shego was without her glow and working with me. They’ve got someone inside GJ because the only one who knew is Duff Killigan and he is under 24 hour surveillance,” Kim said. Dr. Director was silent for a moment, mulling that over.</p>
<p>“And what about their master plan? Did you learn anything about that?” She asked. </p>
<p>“Something about controlling people through their cell phones,” Kim supplied.</p>
<p>“Honestly it sounded really lame and unoriginal,” Shego added.</p>
<p>“Yeah, definitely not a hard plot to foil. We only struggled because we were so outnumbered and outgunned. If Shego hadn’t used her glow we would have been captured,” Kim said. She owed Shego much more than that, but right now all the credit she could give was this. Dr. Director scrutinized the exhausted looking pair. Shego had still not received any medical care for her shoulder, which she clutched close to her body. The expression on her face told Dr. Director that she had not had her glow long enough for it to heal itself. Kim looked deeply tired in a way Dr. Director hadn’t seen before. They both had visible bruises and scrapes, though they looked superficial for the most part. </p>
<p>“Fine, you’re both dismissed for the rest of this week. Shego, you head to the infirmary to get that shoulder looked at. I’m glad you are both alright. Even though your mission did not go as planned, we did get some decent intel to work with. I’m going to give Killigan a visit after I read through your report,” Dr. Director said. </p>
<p>Kim waited to breathe a sigh of relief until Shego and her were safely outside her office.</p>
<p>“Well, that went better than I expected it to,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“I guess? Do you know where the infirmary is? The last time I was there was for this and I was pretty heavily drugged for the whole ordeal,” Shego said, pointing at her arm. Kim’s relief was quickly replaced by guilt. Shego wasn’t actually her partner and they weren’t actually friends, despite how things had felt during their mission.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I can show you the way,” Kim said, pulling her jacket a little tighter around herself as they walked down the halls. Her change of clothes at GJ happened to be her yoga clothes and they did little to hide the swell of her stomach. They walked in silence. Being back in HQ had somehow made the distance between them grow. In here, Kim wouldn’t believe that Shego had ever held her while she cried, and in here, Shego would never have done it.</p>
<p> In fact, Shego hung back a step behind Kim as they walked. The physical distance, as well as the mental distance between them was a good idea right now so as not to raise any suspicions until they had found out who was feeding the villains information. </p>
<p>“Hey Dr. Brant,” Kim greeted the blonde woman in a lab coat at the infirmary front desk. She looked up over a pair of thin, wire rimmed glasses and smiled.</p>
<p>“Agent Possible! Here for a check up?” She said with a grin, standing up from the desk. When her eyes found Shego two steps behind though, her smile flattened out. “And Shego, was it?” Dr. Brant asked.</p>
<p>“Actually I have already had my check-up,” Kim lied, motioning to Shego. “I’m just here to deliver my partner into your healing hands,” Kim said. She hadn’t missed the way the doctor had stilled at the sight of Shego and it bothered her more than she expected it to.</p>
<p>“Dr. Brant, was it?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, what seems to be the problem?” Dr. Brant asked.</p>
<p>“Dislocated shoulder,” Shego said, pulling away her own jacket to reveal a very swollen and aggressively bruised shoulder and upper arm. Dr. Brant grimaced.</p>
<p>“I would say so. Come on, let’s get you patched up then,” Dr. Brant said, motioning Shego into an exam room. “Hope you don’t mind a little pain.”</p>
<p>“Never have before,” Shego replied, flashing a grin and winking at Kim, who rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Be gentle with my partner,” Kim called after them, “but not too gentle!” She added as the door closed leaving her alone in the front office. She debated sticking around so she could catch a ride back to their apartment building with Shego, but someone in GJ was watching them and she decided to head back by herself. An hour after she got home, Kim heard the door across from her’s being unlocked and then abruptly shut, signaling that Shego had made it home and the doctor hadn’t done too much damage to her. Ron stopped by that night with his customary food to console Kim about the messy mission.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Wow, so they all ganged up on you guys?” Ron asked, ignoring whatever movie they had turned on. Kim had made sure to wear larger clothing and clutched a throw pillow to her abdomen just in case. Rufus had already fallen asleep perched on a pillow on the coffee table next to the snacks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was 100% a trap set just for us,” Kim confirmed.</p>
<p>“I mean, that’s flattering and all, but it doesn’t sound like fun to me,” Ron said. “Who all was there?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, it seemed like Dementor was running the show for the most part, followed up by Gemini and a bunch of Henches. Monkey Fist was there with plenty of monkey ninjas and Motor Ed was for a moment. He goes down pretty easy in that group. Killigan wasn’t there, but I think he was meant to be. Too bad he missed out sitting in jail. There were a few other little guys too and whatever sidekicks they brought along,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Sounds like the world’s lamest party to me, minus Drakken, of course,” Ron said.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it, but with that many of them all working almost together, it wasn’t an easy fight. If Shego hadn’t used her plasma we would have been captured for sure,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“And she didn’t try to use it on you to escape?” Ron asked. Kim stared at him for a moment. She had not even considered the possibility of that happening until he had asked. She had actually trusted Shego and it hadn’t backfired on her. To the contrary, it had done her a lot of good.</p>
<p>“Nope, she didn’t,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, maybe she is the inside man! Er, woman! You know what I mean,” Ron said. Kim just laughed.</p>
<p>“No way is it Shego. If she was working the inside angle, why did she take the worst injury?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Dude, that’s a perfect cover! It makes her seem like the hero, sacrificing herself for her partner and it erases most people’s suspicions of her still being tied to that evil group,” Ron said. Kim opened her mouth to argue, to say that Shego wouldn’t do something like that and then help her how she had, but Ron had a point. It really would be the perfect ploy.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Ron, that seems a little too smart for the villains to think of,” Kim countered.</p>
<p>“True, but this is Shego we’re talking about. She isn’t your normal run-of-the-mill villain,” Ron said.</p>
<p>“You have no idea about that,” Kim said under her breath. “I just don’t know about that Ron. I mean, would Shego really do something like that? I know she has been my arch-nemesis for years, but she has also saved me on more than one occasion,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“KP, why do you want to trust her so bad?” Ron asked pointedly.</p>
<p>“I...don’t know,” Kim replied. “Maybe I just want a partner that can keep up with me and since she is the first, since you, of course, I want to trust her?” Kim said. She also didn’t want to think about the kindness Shego had shown her recently as just an act. It had meant so much to her and felt painfully genuine. Kim’s memory played back the feeling of Shego holding her while she cried, even when she struggled and sobbed. She didn’t want that to have been a manipulation tactic.</p>
<p>“I get that, no one has been able to live up to the very high standards I set for your future partners,” Ron said with a willy wink. Kim almost threw her pillow at him before she remembered why she had it. I need to tell him, Kim thought, but now wasn’t the right time. She decided that she would tell him after she talked to the doctor next. She needed to have more answers before anyone else knew.</p>
<p>“You okay KP? You’re looking pretty beat, maybe I should head out?” Ron asked. Kim focused her attention on Ron with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, the mission and everything has just really taken it out of me,” Kim said. That, and growing a fucking baby! She thought.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, I should go and call Yori while I can,” he glanced over at a snoring Rufus, “and I think Rufus is up past his bedtime too,” Ron said with a fond smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks for coming by Ron, it’s always good to see you,” Kim said, praying that he didn’t want a hug.</p>
<p>“No problemo KP,” Ron said, scooping Rufus carefully into his pocket. “Get some rest, alright?” Ron got up and placed a quick kiss on Kim’s head. “I’ll let myself out, don’t worry about getting up.” Kim breathed a massive internal sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Thanks Ron, say hi to Yori for me!” Kim said.</p>
<p>“I will, goodnight Kim,” Ron said, heading for the door.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Ron,” Kim said. As soon as the door was shut, Kim tossed the pillow aside and laid back on the couch. Her baby bump was even more visible when she laid on her back, Kim noticed, running a hand over the slightly taut skin. There weren’t any stretch marks yet, but she made a mental note to go by the store and get some cocoa butter the next time she went out. It felt odd, laying there by herself, poking at her stomach.</p>
<p>“I guess I’m not really alone, am I?” Kim asked aloud. “You’re here too,” she said, letting her hand come to rest right above her belly button. “Is it weird to talk to you? I honestly don’t even know if you can hear me yet,” Kim said thoughtfully. “Maybe I should do some research.” A few hours later Kim had over 20 tabs open on her computer and was reading about fetal development week by week.</p>
<p>“Wow, I missed a lot, didn’t I?” Kim said. “Oh, but it sounds like my morning sickness should start to fade soonish! Won’t that be nice?” Kim glanced down at her bump, but now it was more than just a bump. It was her baby growing in there and without even thinking about it, she had started to fall in love with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is Ron's wariness of Shego justified? Should Kim be more wary of Shego as well? She is a villain, after all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Genetics Don't Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is a little short, but the next chapter will reveal some very important information that will help Kim finalize her decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nice sling,” Kim said, earning a glare from Shego. She stood in Shego’s doorway still wearing her exercise clothes. She had actually felt better than morning, and since they were off the rest of the week, she had gone into GJ to use the gym. She had read up a lot on pregnancy the night before and found that there were lots of things she needed to be doing to keep herself and the baby healthy. Exercise was one of them. </p>
<p>“Thanks asshole, your doctor friend seemed to enjoy popping my shoulder back into place. I did not,” Shego said. “What do you want Pumpkin?” Shego asked, shifting her arm a little in the sling. Shego was in jeans and a grey sweater that looked cozy.</p>
<p>“No surprise there, she went into that profession for a reason. Uh, I have a slightly odd request,” Kim said, looking down at her clasped hands.</p>
<p>“Okay, shoot,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“The doctor that I saw in Portugal is supposed to call me at 1pm with the results from the amnio and I was kind of hoping you could be there? I know it’s silly and you’re by no means required to be there, I’m just nervous and you’re the only person who knows…” Kim said, looking into Shego’s smirking face. “What?”</p>
<p>“If you’re done rambling, I propose we make a deal. You order us lunch and I’ll hang out for a bit,” Shego said. Kim narrowed her eyes at Shego, then nodded.</p>
<p>“Fine, I can do that,” Kim said, heading back for her apartment door. “What do you want to eat?” Kim asked. </p>
<p>“Hmmm, I’ll eat just about anything, so whatever you want is fine with me,” Shego replied, following Kim into her apartment. Kim shot her a dazzling grin over her shoulder and Shego almost stumbled. Christ, how can she just smile like that and not realize what it does to people? Shego thought. I bet a lot of people have fallen for her and she hasn’t even known it.</p>
<p>“Now that’s what I love to hear! Ron always has opinions on food and half the time now he just criticizes whatever we get. I mean, he is usually right, but sometimes I just want to enjoy my mediocre food in peace!” Kim complained. “How about Korean food? There is a place that I really like near here that makes everything from scratch,” Kim suggested, scrolling through her phone.</p>
<p>“Sure, sounds good to me,” Shego replied, flopping down on the couch and cringing when she jostled her shoulder too much. Kim called and ordered some food before sitting down at the opposite end of the couch. </p>
<p>“Does it hurt?” Kim asked, gesturing to Shego’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Uh, doy, of course it hurts,” Shego replied.</p>
<p>“I guess that was a dumb question. I just don’t remember you getting injured like that before,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Normally it would be healed by now, but without my glow I’m just as breakable as you are. It’s terrible, how do you live like this?” Shego asked with a half smile.</p>
<p>“Your glow helps you heal?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“You betcha. It heals my injuries really quickly and suppresses pain. It also generally just makes me tougher all around. I can withstand a lot more than your average person,” Shego explained.</p>
<p>“Ah, that makes sense,” Kim said. She knew there was more to Shego’s plasma glow than just throwing balls of plasma at people, but it was interesting to hear Shego confirm her suspicions. “So, you’re like, superhuman?” Kim asked. Shego chuckled.</p>
<p>“I guess?” Shego replied with a shrug. “Did you really just invite me over to ask me questions?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Hey, I had to bribe you with food to get you in here, I should at least get a few answers,” Kim protested. Shego rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“I would have come anyway, unless you were cooking, then probably not. I’m not heartless you weirdo,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re really not,” Kim said thoughtfully, her mind going back to what Ron had said the night before. She wanted to just ask Shego about it. Shego wasn’t really known for lying, just stealing, so maybe she would be honest with Kim. Before she could work up the courage to say anything about it, Shego spoke.</p>
<p>“How’s the kid?” Shego asked, gesturing to Kim’s baby bump.</p>
<p>“About the size of a passion fruit, I think?” Kim replied, rubbing her belly. Shego raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“A passion fruit? Have you been doing some research miss overachiever?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Doy, there is a lot I didn’t know, especially since this was entirely unplanned and I was entirely in denial until this week. I’m really behind the curve with this,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Maybe devote some of that research time to learning about infants too, if you decide to keep the baby,” Shego added. It was a fact that Kim didn’t like to think about. It wasn’t too late to have an abortion, which Kim wasn’t opposed to for other people, but for her? She didn’t think she could do it and not feel terrible forever. She had considered having the baby and finding someone to adopt it as well, but that made her heart hurt in a whole new way. Was she really ready to be a single mom though? She needed some answers before any of these decisions were finalized. She needed to know who the father was.</p>
<p>Their food arrived and they ate, passing dishes back and forth. Shego was surprised that Kim liked the spicier foods.</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re not as vanilla as I thought you were,” Shego remarked. Kim’s face flushed slightly, but she blamed it on the food.</p>
<p>“Obviously not, in fact, I may be less vanilla than you now,” Kim countered.</p>
<p>“Oh really? What makes you say that?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Uh, this, duh,” Kim said, pointing to her baby bump. “How many unplanned pregnancies have you had?” Kim asked with a chuckle. When Shego didn’t answer immediately, Kim glanced up from her food to find Shego’s expression much darker than she expected.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Kim said, clapping a hand over her mouth. “I didn’t...I had no idea-” Kim began, but was thankfully cut off by Shego waving her hand.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, at least I know I’m still the spicier one between us,” Shego said with a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes at all. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Kim was wracking her brain, trying to figure out what else she didn’t know about Shego.</p>
<p>“Kimmie, your phone is ringing,” Shego’s words startled Kim out of her thoughts and she looked down at her cell phone.</p>
<p>“It’s the doctor!” Kim exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Well answer it you dummy,” Shego said. Kim took a deep breath and answered, turning the phone to speaker.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Kim said nervously.</p>
<p>“Hello, is this Ms. Smith? I’m calling from Saint Marcau’s Hospital outside of Porto,” the woman’s voice on the line said.</p>
<p>“Ms. Smith? No, this is-” Shego snatched the phone from Kim and put a finger to her lips.</p>
<p>“Yes, this is Ms. Smith, thank you for calling,” Shego said in her best impression of Kim’s voice. It was then that Kim remembered she hadn’t used her real name. “Oops,” she mouthed. Shego just rolled her eyes, still holding the phone.</p>
<p>“We have the results of your amnio from earlier this week if you would like them. I can go over them with you now and send you a copy when we are done,” the nurse said.</p>
<p>“Yes, that sounds great,” Shego replied. </p>
<p>“All the results came back relatively normal,” the nurse began.</p>
<p>“Relatively?” Shego asked. Kim had scooted to the edge of her seat, fingers drumming against her thigh anxiously.</p>
<p>“So, the fetus appears to be healthy, growing and developing normally. All the regular milestones are being met, if not a little more than that,” the nurse said.</p>
<p>“But?” Kim asked, scared of what was coming next.</p>
<p>“Well, there are some...abnormalities,” the nurse said hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Abnormalities? Like what?” Kim asked, her voice strained. Shego reached over and took Kim’s anxious hand and gave it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“DNA abnormalities. I’m sending you the results as we speak. It isn’t anything consistent with any known genetic disorders though, so we aren’t really sure what the effect will be on the fetus. Currently, it seems completely normal, but you will want to get tests run at least once a month to monitor it and see if anything changes,” the nurse explained. </p>
<p>“What about paternity?” Kim managed to ask.</p>
<p>“We can test that as soon as you can send in samples from the possible father’s of the baby,” the nurse said.</p>
<p>Kim was in shock. She didn’t even hear Shego thanking the nurse and hanging up. Something was wrong with her baby and they didn’t know what. She also had no idea who to even get samples from to test for paternity. She hadn’t been lying about how dismal her love life was.</p>
<p>“Hey, before you freak out, why don’t we look at the results she just sent you, okay?” Shego asked, giving Kim’s hand a tug. Kim nodded. Shego quickly pulled up the file and set Kim’s phone on the table for her to look at. After looking over it, Kim shrugged.</p>
<p>“I have no clue what this means,” Kim admitted, turning the phone back to Shego. </p>
<p>“I doubt I’ll have much better luck, I’m no geneticist,” Shego said, but she looked over the results anyway and as she did, her heart seemed to stop. She read and re-read the results four times before silently sliding the phone back over to Kim.</p>
<p>“So?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Like I said, I’m not a geneticist or anything,” Shego replied somberly. Kim raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You made a face,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“What? No I didn’t. Are you sure you don’t have a clue who the father is?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Honestly? I don’t know. None of the timing is right. The last guy I slept with was at least 4 months ago, maybe longer. I’ve gone over it in my head a billion times and come back with nothing. I don’t even know whose DNA to send to them to get tested,” Kim said with a sigh. Shego nodded thoughtfully. “Why do you ask?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe that could explain whatever abnormalities they’re seeing in the baby’s DNA,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“You mean, maybe I slept with a mutant or something?” Kim asked. Shego rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Not exactly dumbass. Nevermind, I’ve got to go anyway,” Shego said, standing up from the table. Kim wanted to protest, to ask her to stay and talk and distract her from her worrying for a little bit longer. Instead she nodded, standing to walk Shego to the door. A hand on her shoulder gently pressed Kim back into her seat. “Don’t worry, I think I can find my way out,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Always so snarky,” Kim remarked. “Fine, thanks for being here for this, sorry again about involving you in my mess,” Kim said, feeling a little sheepish about it all. Shego gave her a half shrug.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry so much about it. I’ll see you later Pumpkin,” Shego said. Once she was gone, Kim grabbed her phone and looked up every known genetic and DNA related mutation she could find. None of them matched the amnio report and she just got more and more anxious.</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later there was a knock on Kim’s door. Curiously, she went to open it and was surprised to see Shego in a completely different outfit. It was all black with a few small green accents here and there. Honestly, it looked like an upgraded and less comical version of her old villain clothes. She stood in front of Kim looking every bit the villain that she used to, though there was something different in her bright green eyes. She was worried about something and that worried Kim a lot.</p>
<p>“Shego, what’s going on?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Look, I swear I’ll be back, I just need to go take care of something, okay?” Shego said, her lips just a tight black line. Kim could feel the anxious energy almost rolling off of her in waves.</p>
<p>“What about the tracker chip? It’ll hurt you if you get more than 2,000 feet away from me,” Kim said. </p>
<p>“About that,” Shego held up her hand, twirling Kim’s half of the tracker in her fingers. Kim quickly looked down at her empty wrist, then back up at Shego with a glare.</p>
<p>“When did you…?” Kim asked, but Shego just shook her head.</p>
<p>“I didn’t spend most of my life stealing shit just to be bad at it,” Shego replied with a slight smile, then her expression turned serious again.</p>
<p>“Shego,” Kim said with warning.</p>
<p>“I know, but I will come back. And I know you’re not going to rat me out right now, are you princess?” Shego asked. Kim sighed.</p>
<p>“Fine, you have 24 hours before I report you,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back in less,” Shego said. She shot Kim a wink and disappeared down the hall. Kim watched her go, unsure if she had done the right thing letting Shego go off on her own. Technically Shego was her parolee now and her enemy before, but since they had teamed up Shego had been nothing if not trustworthy. She had even taken care of Kim when she couldn’t take care of herself. Maybe Shego was a lot more good than Kim had ever given her credit for. Maybe she really could trust her. </p>
<p>I guess I’ll find out, Kim thought, then another thought hit her. If it had been that easy for Shego to just nab that bracelet, why hadn’t she done it sooner? It might have been a little harder that first week, since Kim really didn’t trust her then. That had changed quickly though, and getting past Kim’s defenses was Shego’s specialty. So why had she stuck around? Again, what Ron said came back to her. It would make sense for her to stick around if this was all an elaborate con, wouldn’t it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where is Shego off to and will she really come back? And if she does, with what?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Who's Your Baby Daddy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shego returns! And with someone else in tow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Working in a service based industry really makes me loathe the holiday season...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone was knocking on her door, loudly. That was the first thing Kim was aware of, slowly she opened her eyes, staring into the darkness of her bedroom. The knocking was insistent, so Kim groaned, tossed off her covers and slipped her feet into her slippers. </p>
<p>“Hold on!” Kim shouted, walking to the door. She opened it, ready to chew out whoever had woken her up at 3am, but instead came face to face with Shego.</p>
<p>“Hi Princess,” Shego said, tossing Kim the tracker bracelet back and coming through the door, dragging someone behind her. </p>
<p>“Shego, what the heck...is that DNAmy?!” Kim asked. Shego dragged the bound woman in and dumped her onto Kim’s couch none too gently. Shego proceeded to rip the duct tape off of DNAmy’s mouth while Kim switched on her lamp.</p>
<p>“Ouch!” DNAmy squealed. Shego grabbed her face and Kim could have sworn she growled at the woman.</p>
<p>“Now, be a dear and explain to Kimmie here what the fuck you’ve done,” Shego instructed, letting go of DNAmy’s jaw. Kim just stood there, unsure what to do or say.</p>
<p>“Uh, well, you know how much I love playing with DNA, right?” DNAmy began, not looking directly at either of them.</p>
<p>“Yeah, doy, it’s in your name. Get to the point!” Shego snapped.</p>
<p>“Well, I have always been curious about how the DNA of the GO siblings had been altered and if it was still compatible with regular human DNA, so I might have stolen a strand of Shego’s hair at game night recently and run a few experiments. It’s really quite remarkable how that comet changed her body down to the molecular level. There are some fascinating abnormalities in her DNA,” DNAmy said, grinning enthusiastically. It was like talking about it had made her forget the situation she was currently in. </p>
<p>“Wait, DNA abnormalities?” Kim asked, a hard spot settling into her stomach. She protectively placed a hand over her bump.</p>
<p>“Very unique DNA abnormalities,” DNAmy confirmed.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did you do?” Kim whispered.</p>
<p>“I just used a bit of Shego’s DNA and one of your eggs, nothing big. I just wanted to see if her DNA was still viable and you seemed like the perfect host. Ideal age, good health, physically active and rather bright, I assume,” DNAmy said. “I take it, it is still viable?” She looked pointedly at Kim’s exposed belly where her tank top had ridden up. The bump was more than a little noticeable in the lamp light.</p>
<p>“Awesome, that’s great, thanks,” Shego said, slapping the duct tape back over DNAmy’s mouth. Then she directed her gaze back to Kim.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Kimmie,” Shego began, but Kim cut her off.</p>
<p>“Did you know?” Kim asked. Shego shook her head.</p>
<p>“I had no idea until I saw those DNA abnormalities on your amniocentesis. They looked eerily familiar, but I wasn’t certain,” Shego said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I didn’t want to say anything until I knew for sure.”</p>
<p>“So, this baby…” Kim began.</p>
<p>“Is technically my baby too,” Shego finished.</p>
<p>“I need to sit down,” Kim said, unsure of how to process this information. Shego grabbed DNAmy and tossed her into the nearest closet, closing the door on muffled protests. Kim sank into the couch. Shego sat down on the couch as well, but as far apart from Kim as she could get. She seemed nervous, a look Kim had rarely seen on Shego, and it only proved to unnerve her even more. </p>
<p>“Look, Kimmie, I promise I had nothing to do with this. I understand if you don’t want to keep the baby. It’s entirely your choice and I’ll support whatever decision you make, okay?” Shego said softly. Kim believed her. The uncomfortable strain in her voice was honest if nothing else. This probably wasn’t something Shego was expecting to happen either.</p>
<p>“Thank you Shego, but this baby is half yours too. What do you want to do?” Kim asked. Shego stared at her in surprise.</p>
<p>“Uh, well, I’ve never really been the maternal type or anything,” Shego began, looking down at her hands. “But I’ve also known I couldn’t have biological children of my own because of the radiation from the comet. I got pregnant once, years ago, and that’s how I found out. This is probably my only chance at a biological child, but again, it’s entirely up to you. I don’t want that to sway your decision, this isn’t about me,” Shego finished. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Kim replied.</p>
<p>“Okay?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Okay, as in, I’ll take that into account when making my decision,” Kim clarified.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Shego confirmed. They sat in silence for a moment, aside from the occasional noise coming from Kim’s closet.</p>
<p>“I guess I should get dressed. We need to take her into GJ,” Kim said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“I can do it myself, you should try and go back to sleep,” Shego said. Kim shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, you’re not supposed to do things without me around, it’s part of the deal. And right now would be a really bad time for GJ to arrest you, speaking entirely selfishly, of course,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Shego agreed, a small smile playing on her lips. “How about we compromise and take her in first thing in the morning? She can bunk with me, I’ve got an empty bathtub and a whole roll of duct tape that’ll be just perfect for her,” Shego said. Kim mulled it over. She was tired, but didn’t think she could really sleep after that night’s revelations.</p>
<p>“Fine, and you don’t need to be gentle with her,” Kim instructed. Shego grinned.</p>
<p>“Now that’s an order I can happily follow,” Shego said. She got up, turning to leave. “Again, I’m sorry Kim. I’m here for you,” Shego whispered. Kim almost didn’t hear her as she retrieved DNAmy and left. Kim stayed on the couch, thinking about everything she had just learned. How on earth was she going to explain that to her family and friends? She still hadn’t told anyone aside from Shego, who had basically figured it out herself. It felt like so much had happened so quickly that she was struggling to process any of it.</p>
<p>“What do I want?” Kim asked herself aloud. “Do I want to have and raise a baby with my arch nemesis turned partner/parolee? Or should I just terminate this pregnancy and forget it ever happened. No one would know except us and DNAmy,” Kim argued with herself. She was terrified of becoming a mother, it really wasn’t in her plan, whatever that was at this point. But this was Shego’s only chance and she was being surprisingly thoughtful and understanding about the whole thing. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad being attached to Shego for the rest of their lives? She was just about the only person who could match Kim in battle and when she wasn’t distracted she couldn’t deny how compatible they were as partners either. Shego was smart, cunning, oddly caring at times, and by all accounts gorgeous. She might even make a good parent. </p>
<p>Kim rubbed her belly absently, thinking about the baby growing inside of her. She had been so upset and confused before that she didn’t realize how attached to it she was becoming. Could she really just end all of this? She had the means, especially with Shego’s support, to do this. Eventually Kim’s thoughts began to fade and she dozed off right there on the couch, still unsure of her final decision. </p>
<p>Shego didn’t sleep much that night, even once she had DNAmy securely taped in her bathtub with the door shut and locked. This was insane and impossible and crazy. She was only meant to be here with Kim serving her time until she got bored of torturing the poor girl, then she would just slip away. But it hadn’t gone like she had planned. She actually enjoyed Kim’s company. She enjoyed their banter and low-key flirting, if she was being honest. She even enjoyed the arguments and fighting. She had stuck around too long and now she was getting attached. </p>
<p>And this? Shego didn’t know what to think about this. Suddenly it wasn’t just Kim’s baby. It was her baby and oh god, she wanted to keep it. She wanted to keep that baby and raise it and love it and just give it the life that she had always dreamed of. She couldn’t tell Kim that though, her decision needed to be up to her. If she didn’t want the baby at all, then Shego might try and convince her to let her adopt it or something instead of just terminating it. But in the end, it was Kim’s body and her decision. </p>
<p>Shego paced around her bedroom thinking about this. She thought long and hard about Kim too. They had known each other for a decade and fought each other for most of those years. Could they ever even hope to coparent peacefully? Shego knew she would do anything to be in their baby’s life, even be nice to Kim’s bestie, the buffoon, if she had to. But maybe it wasn’t just the baby she wanted to be around. Maybe it was Kim herself that Shego wanted to stick to. Even before she knew Kim was pregnant she didn’t want to hurt her. Then, before she knew it was her baby, she wanted to protect Kim. She sincerely cared about Kim’s wellbeing, something Shego hadn’t felt toward another person in years. It was scary, but maybe it was time for this, whatever this was going to become.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, now you know. DNAmy always gave me the creeps anyway. Do you think Shego could be maternal? I think so, if Kim gave her the chance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Do You Even Like Babies?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The talk and a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little bit short, but still important to have in here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They took DNAmy into GJ the next morning, but not before threatening her severely to keep her big mouth shut about this. They would tell GJ once Kim had made her decision. The rest of the week and the next, Kim spent working on desk work at half her usual pace. After their huge mission disaster, they were both grounded for a few weeks from missions. Shego spent most of that time training with other pilots and sparring in the gym. Kim had walked by once and noticed a small crowd watching. She had managed to elbow her way through to see Shego on the mat, dressed in just a sports bra and shorts that were just that; short. Sweat glistened on her pale green skin and a few strands of that wavy black hair stuck to her forehead as she threw her opponent down hard. </p>
<p>Even without her plasma, Shego was one tough woman and Kim was mesmerized just watching her movements. When they fought, Kim didn’t get to observe much, just act and react, but watching Shego was a completely different experience. She moved quickly and her movements flowed one into the other almost seamlessly. She could predict her opponents moves and dodged them just enough that she didn’t expend any extra energy. It made Kim itch to be out there sparring with her. Her morning sickness and dizziness had almost completely subsided that week and physical activity was important when it came to staying healthy.  </p>
<p>Kim glanced down at her bump, hidden under her now customary hoodie. There was no way she could go into that gym in exercise gear and not have people notice the bump now. She especially couldn’t go to the GJ gym without the entire building knowing within an hour. Eventually she would have to tell them, and maybe even tell them about Shego’s involvement, she just wasn’t quite ready for all of that yet. </p>
<p>When Kim looked up again, she saw Shego staring at her. They hadn’t talked much since the night with DNAmy, just exchanged their usual snarky banter in the hall or on the car ride there. Otherwise, Shego had given Kim her space and Kim had avoided reaching out to Shego as well. Kim tried to smile at Shego, but the next round had begun and Shego was once again absorbed in kicking some agent’s ass. </p>
<p>“I would let her kick my ass anytime,” a male agent next to Kim said to his buddy. Kim wrinkled up her nose at the comment.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me. Why are the evil girls always the hottest?” His buddy asked. Kim glanced back at Shego, watching her fight. She didn’t like the men objectifying Shego, she didn’t even like them looking at Shego, but why? They weren’t exactly wrong, Shego was undeniably attractive. She just didn’t belong to them. She doesn’t belong to me either, duh, Kim thought, heading back to her office with her cheeks burning.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Hey loser, why’d you message me on the Kimmunicators? You know we both have smartphones, right?” Shego asked, walking into Kim’s apartment. It had been a week and a half since they had found out Shego was the other parent of the baby and things had been a bit weird.</p>
<p>“Shut up, it’s just a habit,” Kim said. She was sitting at her dining room table and motioned for Shego to join her.</p>
<p>“This feels a little ominous, am I in trouble? Because I can think of some punishments that could be fun for both of us,” Shego said with a wink. </p>
<p>“Shego, we need to talk,” Kim began. The smirk melted off of Shego’s lips.</p>
<p>“Are you...breaking up with me?” Shego asked, her tone a simulacrum of seriousness.</p>
<p>“Actually, kind of the opposite,” Kim said, taking a deep breath. “I want to do this. I want to keep this baby as long as you are fully committed to co-parenting with me,” Kim said, feeling the weight of the words against her tongue. Being tied to Shego for work for a few months was one thing, but being tied to her for life with a child between them was something entirely different. Kim had thought long and hard about it. She had considered every option, but when she placed her hand on her growing baby bump she knew she wanted to keep this baby. It wouldn’t be easy, for so many different reasons, nonetheless, she wanted it. She steeled herself for Shego’s response, unsure of what she should expect. </p>
<p>“Well gosh darn it, who can resist such a romantic proposal,” Shego replied with a smirk, trying to hide her excitement and shock.</p>
<p>“I’m serious Shego,” Kim said firmly.</p>
<p>“I am too,” Shego said, “This is my child too and I’ll do anything I can to support you both,” Shego said, her voice so uncharacteristically serious that Kim had to pause, biting her lip.</p>
<p>“Okay, I believe you,” Kim replied. They sat there staring at each other for a moment.</p>
<p>“Fucking shit Kimmie, we’re going to be parents,” Shego said, her eyes wide. Kim couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips.</p>
<p>“I know, right? It’s insane, we’re going to be parents. God, it’s just so crazy and ironic, I almost don’t believe any of this is real,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“I think we are going to have to believe it, you’ve got the bump to prove it on your part and the DNA results on my part. You know what that means, right? It’s likely that the little tyke will develop similar powers to me,” Shego pointed out.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, you’re right, aren’t you? This baby is going to be like you,” Kim said, rubbing her belly. “How on earth do you raise a kid like that? We are going to need to fireproof and baby proof everything in the apartment!” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Well, at the very least, you know this kid will be beautiful!’ Shego said teasingly. Kim blushed and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up, that’s not important anyway,” Kim replied.</p>
<p>“Hey, I was talking about my DNA in there! Don’t get cocky princess,” Shego teased.</p>
<p>“Again Shego, this is serious. In 6 months we will have a baby, an actual baby. Do you even like babies?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Rude, of course I like babies. Don’t forget, I actually have a degree in child development. And I will love our baby,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“I totally forgot about that,” Kim admitted. “You might be better at this than I am.”</p>
<p>“Debatable, you spent a lot of time babysitting before the whole secret agent hero gig, right? Besides, there are plenty of parenting classes and information out there. We will just need to do some research and get some supplies,” Shego said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Yeah, babies are so expensive! Those damn car seats are like $250 if you want one that doesn’t strangle your baby on impact!” Kim protested. She had been looking up baby essentials since she had decided to keep the baby and damn, there sure were a lot of accessories for having a baby. Shego waved her hand dismissively.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that too much, you’ll get a lot of it if you have a baby shower and I can easily cover the rest,” Shego said. Kim looked at her skeptically. “What? Did you forget that I’m rich as hell or something?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Isn’t most of that money stolen?” Kim asked. Shego rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“No, most of it is from selling stolen items. There is a difference. That, and my family was pretty well off in the first place. When my parents died, my brothers and I split the inheritance and I put all of mine into savings because I didn’t need it at the time. It’s still there, just building up interest. Honestly, with just that money neither of us would really need to work for a long time,” Shego said with a half shrug. Her shoulder was out of the sling, but still tender. Kim just stared at her.</p>
<p>“Shego, that’s your money. I don’t expect you to spend it all on this,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I? I don’t want my child to want for anything that they need and it just makes sense to take care of the woman having my child in the first place. It’s not like I’m proposing marriage or anything, I’m just saying I have the means to take care of you and the baby, so I will,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“That just feels...weird,” Kim said, squirming in her seat. </p>
<p>“If you don’t want me to use my assets to take care of you, that’s your choice, but I will provide for our child. It’s the least I can do in this whole mess,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Okay, I can agree to that. We will come back to this discussion though.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Shego agreed.</p>
<p>“One of the greater implications of this decision is that now I have to tell my family. I can’t just avoid them for the next 6 months and then show up with a baby,” Kim said, putting her head in her hands. </p>
<p>“I sure as hell can. In fact, I hope my asshole brothers never find out,” Shego said with a grimace. Kim peeked up at her and frowned.</p>
<p>“Really? Not even the Wegos?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe the Wegos, they’re not the worst. But I don’t fancy the idea of Hego finding out I have a biological child who may or may not have my abilities. They can’t have kids either because of the comet,” Shego said. “But, what about your family? When do you want to tackle that?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“I guess sooner rather than later. How do you feel about going this weekend?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, my schedule is pretty packed, you know...doy Princess, I have no life, remember? I’m on a leash that you’re holding,” Shego gestured to the bracelet. </p>
<p>“I guess that’s true, stupid tracker bullshit,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Trust me, I couldn’t agree more with that sentiment, but even if it weren’t for the tracker, I would still want to be there. Everyone needs some support here and there, even you. I’m kind of a part of this anyway,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m even less sure about telling my family that part. I mean, I can’t just walk in and be like hey, so, some evil villain did crazy science on me and now I’m 3 months pregnant with my previous arch nemesis turned partner’s baby, who, by the way, is a woman,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Hmm, yeah, that just doesn’t flow very well, does it? Maybe if you said it in a different order,” Shego teased. Kim rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You and I both know it’s the facts that are the problem, not the order in which I present them,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“So just tell them about the pregnancy and that you’re still working out the rest. They don’t need to know just yet who the other parent of that child is. That won’t change the fact that you’re going to have their first grandchild. That’s the important part, right?” Shego suggested.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s true, but how do I explain your presence then?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Just tell them about the tracker bullshit,” Shego replied. “Even if the kid wasn’t mine, I would still have to go with you, right?”</p>
<p>“Fair point, yeah, okay. Start with the big news, go from there,” Kim said. She jumped a little when she felt Shego’s fingers curl around her wrist, but they weren’t tight, just giving her a comforting squeeze. Kim looked up into Shego’s bright green eyes and couldn’t ignore the softness in them.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay Princess, your family and the buffoon love you and will be supportive. They were even kind to me when I met them before,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“That’s true, they’re good people. I just know they’re going to have a lot of questions. And I know it’s dumb, but I always hoped that when I did tell them I was pregnant, it would be something I said with my spouse. It’s dated and you don’t need to be married to have a kid, that’s just how I always pictured it. Not the result of some fucked up lab experiment,” Kim said, she could feel her lip trembling.</p>
<p>“It’ll make a fun party story though!” Shego said, squeezing Kim’s wrist a little bit harder. Kim glared at her and Shego sighed. “I know this isn’t what you wanted, I get it. My life hasn’t exactly gone as I imagined it would either. It can be tough to deal with that, but you get what you get, so you’ll just have to do the best with what you got,” Shego said. It was a little harsh, but Kim understood what Shego meant. I’m sure she didn’t plan on being hit by a magical comet, being orphaned, becoming a hero, then a villain, than a hero? again and then this mess, Kim thought. “Besides, we are getting a precious baby out of this mess, so it can’t all be bad,” Shego added.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did Kim make the right choice? How will Kim's family react to the news?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. So mom...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to tell the fam!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! This is my 14th year in a row working on Christmas day, I think I need a career change...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the weekend drew closer, Kim got more and more anxious. She had called her mom right after the conversation with Shego and they had agreed to a family dinner that Sunday evening. Jim and Tim would be on fall break from college where they were getting their mechanical engineering degrees, so even they could be there. Kim had considered inviting Ron over, but decided to just tell him the next week when he came over after work. Sunday afternoon finally came and Kim knocked anxiously on Shego’s door.</p>
<p>“We’ve got to go, come on-” Kim said, the door opening before she could finish her sentence.</p>
<p>“Don’t get your panties in a twist there Kimmie, I’m ready,” Shego said. Kim looked her up and down. She was wearing nice black pants that were just slightly more formal than her usual black jeans and a simple sweater, but somehow she still looked much nicer than Kim had expected.</p>
<p>“Where do you get all these clothes? They always look so nice and new,” Kim asked as they walked to her car. She had opted for something similar, nice jeans and a button up that left no mystery to her baby bump. She grabbed a jacket on her way out that she could wear for a while until she revealed why she was there in the first place.</p>
<p>“They didn’t exactly let me pack up any of my clothes or stuff when they arrested me, so it is all new. The miracle of online shopping,” Shego said, climbing into the passenger’s side of Kim’s car.<br/>
“How did you keep them from freezing all your assets when you were arrested?” Kim asked. Shego just laughed.</p>
<p>“As if those idiots could find them all to freeze them. I’m a careful person Kimmie, they froze the ones they were meant to and the rest is all up to me,” Shego said. Kim wasn’t surprised that Shego actually thought ahead for this kind of thing.</p>
<p>“What would you have brought with you?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe some clothes, maybe some makeup. I don’t really do the ‘getting attached to stuff’ thing. It’s pointless with how many times the lairs get blown up. Anything I value, I just keep in a storage facility,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you don’t have a place to live aside from the lairs. It makes sense that Drakken doesn’t, but I guess I always figured it really was just a job for you,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, it really is just a job for me. I used to have my own place, but it’s so much easier to babysit Dr. D if I live there. He is so needy and I got tired of getting calls at 2am that he was out of coco-moo or whatever,” Shego said. Kim laughed, some of her nerves forgotten. </p>
<p>“I could definitely see that. He reminded me a little of Ron sometimes,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“In the utterly useless way or the constantly in the way and making things more difficult than they needed to be way?” Shego asked with a grin.</p>
<p>“Ron’s not that bad, you know. He got a lot better once he mastered his mystic monkey powers,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“If you say so, Kimmie. He would’ve floundered without you though, and we both know it,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Same can be said for your boss, or maybe I should call him your sidekick, if we’re being honest here,” Kim said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“He sure thought he was the boss,” Shego said, shaking her head. </p>
<p>“Men,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me. I’ve always preferred women anyway,” Shego said, winking at Kim. Kim desperately wanted to ask Shego what she meant by that, but they had just pulled into her parent’s neighborhood and she felt her anxiety coming back.</p>
<p>“I’m not ready for this,” Kim said, pulling into her parent’s driveway.</p>
<p>“Too late now, we’re already here and they’re bound to notice that bump,” Shego said, hopping out of the car. Kim groaned, but followed her, putting on the jacket she brought before ringing the doorbell. </p>
<p>“Kim!” Ann Posible opened the door and pulled Kim into a hug, which she quickly squirmed out of.</p>
<p>“Hey mom, it’s good to see you too,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Come in, come in,” Ann ushered Kim into the house and Shego trailed behind. It was weird being back in the Possible home after so many years. She followed Kim into the living room with her mom where her dad and brothers were sitting on the floor working on some mechanical thing.</p>
<p>“Kimmy, it’s so good to have you home! Jim and Tim and I were just working on-” her father started, but was cut off by one of her brothers.</p>
<p>“This really cool new rocket project!” Tim said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s super awesome and-” Jim started, suddenly something sparked in their project, launching what looked like a miniature missile straight at them. Ann stepped to the side, clearly used to this, Kim ducked and Shego plucked the thing out of the air.</p>
<p>“Woah, your friend has great reflexes Kim!” Tim said, catching the missile that Shego tossed back to them.</p>
<p>“You remind me of my little brothers,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Shego has twin younger brothers too, and they’re not much older than you guys,” Kim added. </p>
<p>“Wait, that’s Shego?” Jim asked. Suddenly all eyes were on Shego. The boys got to their feet and it was weird seeing them both taller than Kim was.</p>
<p>“Uh, hi guys, long time no see,” Shego said awkwardly. The room was silent for a minute.</p>
<p>“You guys really didn’t recognize her?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“In those clothes?” Tim asked, gesturing to Shego’s outfit.</p>
<p>“We just assumed she was your new girlfriend or something,” Jim said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, since your luck with guys has been garbage for years,” Tim added. Kim felt her cheeks redden, but Shego spoke before she could scold them.</p>
<p>“Hate to disappoint, but I’m just Kimmie’s partner at work. Her love life is still just as dismal as ever,” Shego said. Jim and Tim nodded.</p>
<p>“So,” Tim said.</p>
<p>“Could we maybe see your plasma powers in action then?” Jim asked. Shego shook her head.</p>
<p>“No way boys, I’m a guest and on my best behavior tonight. But I do know a thing or two about how not to build rockets if you want to show me what you’re working on,” Shego said. The boys were about to agree when Ann spoke up.</p>
<p>“Could I speak to you girls in the kitchen for a moment before you try and blow up my house?” Ann asked. Shego swallowed hard and Kim nodded. Her dad watched them go, choosing to keep an eye on what the boys were working on for the time being.</p>
<p>“Why exactly is your arch-nemesis here bubblebutt?” Ann asked politely once they were in the kitchen. Shego could smell dinner in the oven and hoped that her stomach wouldn’t growl. Shego opened her mouth to explain the whole prison thing, but Kim spoke up first.</p>
<p>“Shego is currently my partner at GJ and came for moral support, okay? So be nice, both of you,” Kim said. Shego just went with it, she would ask Kim why she only told a part of the truth later.<br/>
“Moral support?” Ann asked and Shego felt Kim tense up next to her.</p>
<p>“Let’s just get this over with, I want to talk to everyone in the living room,” Kim said. Ann gave her a questioning look, but headed back into the living room. Shego reached out and gave Kim’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>“You can do this bubblebutt,” Shego whispered with a grin.</p>
<p>“If I weren’t such a nice person I might accidentally bump the shock button on this bracelet,” Kim hissed back, though she was still thankful for the encouragement. Once her family was seated on the couch, Kim stood before them while Shego lingered in the kitchen doorway.</p>
<p>“So, uh, I-I have some news,” Kim began, unsure of how she was actually going to say this out loud, so she didn’t. Instead she took off her jacket and tossed it to Shego. Such a flair for the dramatic, Shego thought with a grin. Ann reacted first, a hand flying up to cover her mouth and her eyes popping wide open. Her dad almost did a double take, while the twins just stared for a beat before they saw the now obvious baby bump stretching against Kim’s shirt.</p>
<p>“I’m about 14 weeks along now and due in mid-February,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, we’re gonna be uncles!” Tim and Jim shouted.</p>
<p>“Oh my goodness Kim, how, why-why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>“Who is the father? Do I need to have a talk with someone about this?” James asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, who is your boyfriend?” Tim asked.</p>
<p>“Are you going to get married?” Jim asked. Shego could see Kim getting more and more anxious by the second with all of her family’s questions and it got on her nerves.</p>
<p>“Hey, everybody shut up!” Shego shouted. The room fell silent, all eyes on her.</p>
<p>“Play nice, Shego,” Kim warned, but Shego brushed her off, stepping in front of her family.</p>
<p>“I get that this is big news, but right now is not the time for all your questions. You’ll get the answers that Kimmie is ready to share with you when she is ready to share them. Until then, she just needs your support and love. So, be a regular functional family and hug or whatever those do,” Shego said. Ann spoke up first.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sweetie, we didn’t mean to bombard you with questions. We love you and will always be here to support you no matter what. We trust you to tell us everything when you’re ready,” Ann said.</p>
<p>“Yes, exactly that. We are so excited for you honey, congratulations,” James added, his eyes suddenly watery.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, mom, dad, you’re gonna be grandparents!” Jim said. Tim hopped off the couch, quickly followed by his brother, and smothered Kim in a huge hug. Shego stepped back into the doorway of the kitchen and watched with a smile on her face. As soon as the twins let her go, her parents were there hugging her. Her dad was clearly crying and trying not to and her mom wanted to look at her from every angle possible, placing a hand gently against her belly like she didn’t believe it was real until she felt it. It was all disgustingly heartwarming and sweet. Shego couldn’t help the pang of jealousy she felt watching Kim’s family.</p>
<p>A little while later the excitement had died down a little and Kim sat on the couch, a brother on each side taking turns listening to her stomach with one of their mom’s stethoscopes. James had stepped outside to tend the grill and Ann was in the kitchen finishing up the rest of dinner. Shego just watched it all, feeling the warmth in the room fill her heart just slightly. Kim looked so much happier and much more relaxed now. Shego almost didn’t notice Ann stepping up beside her.</p>
<p>“You know, for 19 year old boys, they sure are being sweet about this whole baby thing. I can’t imagine my brothers’ reactions,” Shego remarked.</p>
<p>“They’re troublemakers, but they sure do adore their big sister,” Ann said, turning her gaze to Shego. “Shego, I feel like you’re here as more than just my daughter’s work partner,” Ann began. Shego braced herself for the inquisition, unsure how to answer. “And I just wanted to thank you for it.”</p>
<p>“Uh, what?” Shego asked, dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“I wanted to thank you for being there for Kim when she needed someone. I know she can be headstrong and stubborn, this situation being no exception, but I do hope that you’ll continue to be there for her after this,” she gestured to Shego’s arm with the implanted device, “is all over,” Ann said. Just as sharp as her daughter, I guess, Shego thought. Now I know where she gets it from. Of course Ann had noticed the tracker under Shego’s skin the moment she had rolled her sweater sleeves up. It was hard not to notice the device, especially with how inflamed and irritated her skin was around it.</p>
<p>“I can promise you I will be,” Shego said, in all honesty.</p>
<p>“Good, that makes me feel a bit better about this situation. If you don’t mind me asking, how did she tell you?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>“She didn’t actually tell me, I figured it out. It would have been hard not to notice since we spend so much time together because of GJ,” Shego said. “I took her to the doctor as soon as I figured it out.” Shego didn’t want to say too much, unsure of how much Kim wanted to share at the moment.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Ann replied. “How has GJ taken this news?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>“Kim hasn’t told them yet, she is going to on Monday. I don’t think they’ll allow her to go on very many missions until after the baby is born,” Shego said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“I would hope not!” Ann added.</p>
<p>“Me too, but don’t tell her that. She is one determined girl,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me. Once Kimmy decides to do something, there is no stopping her. That’s how she got started with saving the world. But you remember that, don’t you? You and Kim have been fighting for nearly a decade,” Ann said. Shego shifted uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“Yes, we have, though it seems like that may be all behind us now,” Shego said, looking over at Kim again. Ann studied her face for a second and smiled.</p>
<p>“I think you may be right about that,” Ann said. </p>
<p>The rest of the evening went by nicely. They ate dinner and then Shego spent a solid 45 minutes talking rocket science with the boys while Kim and her dad had a talk on the porch. Kim’s mom was already thinking about planning a baby shower and somehow Shego got wrapped up in that conversation as well. It was all very domestic and civil and absolutely alien to Shego. It was like living a Hallmark movie, and while it was pleasant, Shego was still exhausted by the end of the evening.</p>
<p>“Well, that was fun,” Shego said, sitting down in the car next to Kim. They had just said their goodnights and Kim started up her car.</p>
<p>“I’m honestly not sure if that was sarcasm or not,” Kim replied, checking her mirrors and backing out of the driveway.</p>
<p>“Me neither,” Shego mumbled.</p>
<p>“I-I think it could have gone much worse, you know? They still love me and I think my dad is really excited about being a grandfather,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“And your brothers seem thrilled at the prospect of being uncles,” Shego added.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was a bit of a surprise, but I’m not complaining! They’ve never shown any interest in babies before, just blowing shit up or launching shit into the atmosphere,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Maybe they’re growing up?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Kim said thoughtfully. Shego leaned her head back against the seat and stared out the window at the suburbs passing them by. No wonder Kim’s parents had decided to raise a family here, it was perfect for that. It gave Shego the heebie jeebies, but it really would be the perfect place to raise kids. They drove past Kim’s old high school and Shego visibly shuddered at the memory of her time there. As if she could read Shego’s mind, Kim piped up.</p>
<p>“Remember when you worked there and dated my teacher?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Trying so hard not to, actually,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Talk about weird and gross,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Which part?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“You dating my teacher, duh. You weren’t so bad as my teacher, though it really wasn’t you at all, was it?” Kim asked thoughtfully. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, that was a freaky week. I lived at your house and wore skirts and I’m not sure which sounds more uncomfortable right now,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Hey, my family is great!” Kim protested.</p>
<p>“That’s just it Kimmie, your family is great and nice and thoughtful and painfully functional, how the hell am I supposed to deal with that?” Shego asked. It was meant as a joke, but she and Kim both caught the slight edge in her voice.</p>
<p>“They can be a lot sometimes,” Kim said, remembering all of their questions, but Shego had handled them like a champ.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want them to hate me,” Shego admitted.</p>
<p>“Why would they hate you?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“You mean aside from the evil villain thing?” Shego asked. Kim rolled her eyes. “Because they’re stuck with me as the other parent of their grandchild. I’m not exactly ideal in the eyes of most parents, you know,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“I guess I get that, but you’re not as evil as you think and I’m pretty sure my folks have already picked up on that. If you actually meant me any harm you would’ve been eating dinner on the porch alone,” Kim said teasingly.</p>
<p>“How dare you say I’m not as evil as I think?” Shego protested playfully. “I’ll have you know I’m the most evil of all the villains!”</p>
<p>“Uh, maybe the most intelligent, but far from the most evil and definitely low on the diabolical scale too,” Kim argued.</p>
<p>“Well damn, what am I doing wrong? Do I need to be meaner to you? Maybe kick a puppy next time I see one? Or just snatch that tracker bracelet and disappear?” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Actually, I wanted to ask you about that,” Kim said seriously, ignoring Shego’s comment. Shego swallowed.</p>
<p>“Ask about what? The tracker? Yeah, still sucks,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“No, I wanted to ask why you didn’t snatch it off me sooner if it was so easy for you to do?” Kim asked. Shego had really hoped Kim wouldn’t ask her that, especially in a moving vehicle on the highway where she couldn’t just jump out of it.</p>
<p>“I just didn’t have the right opportunity,” Shego lied. “And I wasn’t going to just not come back after I snatched up DNAmy. I finish my missions.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Kim said skeptically. “What about now? I’m sure you’ll have another opportunity to lift it,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“As much as I want to be rid of this tracker bullshit, do you think I would get very many visitation rights to our child if I did that? I don’t think GJ would let me within 10 miles of you without slamming me back into solitary for a year. That, and I promised I would be there for you and the baby through this entire thing, so I will be,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Okay Shego, then I trust you. Don’t fuck up that trust,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it Princess,” Shego purred.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, they know some of the story now? How long until they know about Shego though? And how will the Possibles react to that news? Surprise or anger?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim finally tells Ron and Monique about the baby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Explaining the situation to GJ and Dr. Director ended up being a pretty awkward conversation that landed them back at the infirmary for extensive testing. The results of which did, in fact, prove that DNAmy wasn’t lying and Shego was the other parent to Kim’s baby. And now they sat in silence in front of Dr. Director herself. She had her hands clasped and her chin resting on them, a look of consternation plastered across her face.</p>
<p>“Should we say something?” Shego whispered to Kim.</p>
<p>“I think you’ve said quite enough for me today,” Dr. Director said to Shego. She sighed deeply and shifted in her seat. “In any normal situation I would dissolve your partnership immediately, but seeing as neither of you actually did this, I’m at a bit of a loss here.” She turned to Kim. “And you’re sure about keeping the child even if it does have Shego’s abilities?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am. We both are,” Kim said firmly. Dr. Director sighed again.</p>
<p>“Okay, so here is what we are going to do. We are not going to be telling anyone that this is Shego’s baby because that just invites in a whole new host of prying eyes and questions, not to mention scientists who may have their own agendas about this child. You two are going to continue working together, as long as you can be professional in this situation,” Dr. Director looked straight at Shego as she said this part.</p>
<p>“I’m not really sure we were professional before, but go on,” Shego said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“And you, Agent Possible, will be on desk duty for the last 6 weeks of your pregnancy, as is the rule with any of our field agents. No exceptions, understand?” Dr. Director said firmly.</p>
<p>“I’ll bet you $5 she makes an exception,” Shego whispered to Kim, receiving a harsh glare from both of them in return.</p>
<p>“We understand. What is going to happen to DNAmy over this?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“That’s up to you, we could charge her with some biological warfare charge or meddling with private DNA without permission. For now we are just keeping her in the prison for safekeeping. Maybe you should think about what you would like done with her, since it is your lives that she royally screwed with,” Dr. Director said.</p>
<p>“I certainly have some ideas,” Shego said darkly, cracking her knuckles.</p>
<p>“We will think about it, thank you Dr. Director,” Kim said. </p>
<p>“Alright, you’re both dismissed. I have too much of a headache to deal with this any longer,” Dr. Director said.</p>
<p>They walked out of Dr. Director’s office together and Kim noticed a number of agents loitering in the hallway trying to look inconspicuous. </p>
<p>“Looks like you’re the talk of the town these days Princess,” Shego said, leaning a little closer to Kim. Her hair smelled like vanilla and cherries, a scent that was becoming very familiar to Shego. <br/>“In case you haven’t noticed, news travels fast here, especially news of the gossip variety. It reminds me of a girl I went to high school with who loved gossip,” Kim said. She couldn’t ignore all the stares as they headed for the gym. People’s eyes would flick from her face to her now visible baby bump and back again. Some of them looked surprised that it was actually true, while others looked judgemental about the whole thing. People avoided looking at Shego and Kim was a little jealous of that. </p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?” Shego asked, doing a few warm-up stretches. They had gone to the gym and changed into workout clothes to burn off some steam.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure. You’re not going to hurt the baby and I need to stay in shape. Don’t forget, I’ve got to birth this baby at some point and it’s easier if I’m in good shape,” Kim reasoned.</p>
<p>“Okay, if you’re sure,” Shego said with a shrug. Her shoulder was completely healed now and she was ready for some exercise. They started out slow, but picked up the pace pretty quickly. Kim’s morning sickness was gone and with it so was her dizziness. In fact, now she felt more on her game than she had in months. She even managed to land a pretty good blow on Shego, sending her cartwheeling across the mat.</p>
<p>“Not bad Kimmie, looks like you’re finally back to your old self,” Shego remarked.</p>
<p>“Nah, this is my new self. Now, come at me for real,” Kim said, s smirk curling her lips.</p>
<p>“WIth pleasure,” Shego said.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want me around when the buffoon shows up?” Shego asked. She was sitting on Kim’s couch after their fun day at work while Kim buzzed around the apartment straightening up a mess that wasn’t there.</p>
<p>“I’m sure. He is bringing Mo over too. I figured it would be best to tell them at the same time, you know? Plus, he is terrified of you and Mo might try to fight you. Which is sweet and she is sure scrappy, but I don’t think it would be a very fair fight,” Kim explained.</p>
<p>“That’s true, but if it makes her feel better, she can try,” Shego said. Kim barely spared a moment to roll her eyes at Shego, before going to rearrange the kitchen for the third time. Shego sighed and stood up, grabbing Kim by the wrist. “Hey, come here,” Shego pulled Kim back to the couch and pushed her down into it. “They won’t be here for another half hour and I promise they’re not going to care if there is some clutter around the apartment. They will be far more distracted by you.” As am I, Shego thought, wishing she could slap herself. She was playing with fire thinking about Kim like that, especially now.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m just anxious. I swear I never used to be this anxious about shit, I just did it. Growing up is terrible,” Kim said, leaning back into the couch. Her muscles were a little sore from their workout earlier and just sitting there next to Shego felt oddly comfortable. </p>
<p>“I’m not arguing with you about that, but maybe give yourself a break? Your life has changed pretty profoundly in the last few months,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. Just like I know Ron and Mo will be happy for me, but I’m still nervous,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“My offer to stay still stands, but I make no promises on being nice,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“You never do,” Kim replied.</p>
<p>“True. Why make promises you can’t keep? Seems pointless to me,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Alright, time for you to clear out. They’re going to be here soon,” Kim said, shooing Shego up off the couch.</p>
<p>“So rude,” Shego commented, heading for the door. She turned back with her hand on the doorknob. “You’re going to really shock them, aren’t you? Going for the baby bump reveal?” Shego asked, though it wasn’t really a question.</p>
<p>“Shut up! I want to see the surprise on their faces! Now get out!” Kim shouted back with a giggle. Shego shook her head. </p>
<p>“So dramatic,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“I heard that!” Kim shouted again.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, bye Kimmie, have fun scaring your friends!” Shego shut the door and went back into her own apartment. It felt oddly empty and dark in her apartment. Kim’s wasn’t too decorated, but Shego’s really only had the bare essentials. “Better than a prison cell at least,” Shego mumbled to herself.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“So, KP, you were very cryptic on the phone and now I’m kind of worried. Are you sick or dying or something?” Ron asked, walking into Kim’s apartment. Monique slapped him on the arm.</p>
<p>“Sorry Ron has absolutely no tact ever, but I guess you’re used to that. What’s the deal Kim?” Monique asked, following Ron into the living room. Kim was sitting in her comfy chair and motioned for both of them to sit down on the couch.</p>
<p>“I promise I’m not dying, you guys,” Kim said. Ron and Monique both eyed her suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Either something is wrong with you, or we are both in trouble,” Ron said, fidgeting in his seat. Kim rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“So I guess we’re just skipping over the pleasantries these days?” Kim asked, trying to keep from grinning.</p>
<p>“Girl, spill. Last time you were this secretive about something you ended up on a team with crazy green plasma girl!” Monique said. Kim scrunched up her nose.</p>
<p>“Her name is Shego and remember, she does live right across the hallway and these walls are not very thick,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“KP, what’s going on?” Ron asked. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Kim grumbled, standing up from her chair and letting the blanket fall away. In the tank top she had on there was absolutely no question that she was pregnant now and the faces her friends pulled told her they couldn’t miss it. Ron’s jaw nearly hit the floor as he gaped and Monique screamed. Rufus, who had just crawled out of Ron’s pocket, took one look at Kim and fainted.</p>
<p>“Did the mole rat just faint? Because holy hell I agree!” Monique finally managed to say, jumping off the couch and hugging Kim tightly. She pulled back, still holding Kim’s arms and examined her. “Wow, you’re...are we...congratulating? Or…?” Monique asked awkwardly. Kim couldn’t help the smile on her face as she nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes and yes,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Then congratulations girl! I’m so happy for you and so excited! We’ve gotta go baby shopping! There is no way my little niece or nephew is wearing anything but name brand!” Monique gushed. </p>
<p>“Hahaha, of course Monique, I wouldn’t trust my baby’s fashion with anyone else,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Good, but don’t think flattery will get you out of explaining this one. That’s not just a little baby bump and I don’t see a boyfriend around here anywhere,” Monique said, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>“I know, I know, and I will explain, we just might want to wait until Ron’s brain un-seizes,” Kim said, looking at Ron. Monique turned to look at him too. His mouth was still open and he was just staring at them.</p>
<p>“Hey! Snap out of it Ron!” Monique shouted. “You’re one of her besties, aren’t you? Come congratulate our girl!” Monique grabbed a pillow off the couch and hit Ron with it. His eyes finally focused on them and he shut his mouth.</p>
<p>“KP, uh, congratulations, I uh...what?” Ron managed to stutter out. Kim rolled her eyes. Sitting down next to Ron on the couch with Monique on her other side.</p>
<p>“I know it’s a lot and I should have told you both sooner, it’s just been really complicated and I wasn’t sure what to do at first,” Kim said. </p>
<p>“I just can’t believe it,” Ron said. “Wait, if you’re...how far along are you?” Ron asked. Kim looked at her stomach.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, I’m almost 15 weeks along now,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“So, you were pregnant the last, like, 10 times I saw you??” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, but in my defense I didn’t even know for the first 2 months and then I was in denial until Shego made me go to the doctor and-”</p>
<p>“Hold up,” Monique interrupted Kim. “Shego took you to the doctor? You told Shego before you told us? Isn’t she, like, your arch nemesis or something?” Monique asked, raising an eyebrow at Kim.</p>
<p>“Again, I didn’t tell Shego, she just isn’t blind. She kind of noticed and has actually been really supportive, but more on that later,” Kim said. Ron and Monique exchanged a glance, then looked back at Kim.</p>
<p>“Okay, please explain now,” Monique said.</p>
<p>“Yeah KP, this is huge!” Ron said. Kim took a deep breath and launched into the long explanation for this situation. </p>
<p>“And that takes us up to the present,” Kim said, half an hour later. Ron was back to just staring at her, while Monique nodded a few too many times.</p>
<p>“Okay, so, yep, you got us, good one Kim, funny joke, right?” Monique said, elbowing Ron.</p>
<p>“Yeah, totally,” Ron agreed half-heartedly. He still looked so confused that Kim almost felt bad about it.</p>
<p>“I promise this isn’t a joke, I even have the amnio results from both tests that were done. The DNA matches Shego’s and DNAmy’s story lines up perfectly with how far along I am,” Kim said. Monique shook her head.</p>
<p>“Girl, only you could end up in this situation,” Monique said.</p>
<p>“Well shit, now I can’t go beat up the guy who got you pregnant and didn’t marry you. Shego would literally murder me if I tried to beat her up,” Ron whined.</p>
<p>“Seriously Ron? That’s so outdated and also yes, yes she would totally murder you even without her plasma glow. Plus, this isn’t even her fault. It’s not like she asked DNAmy to experiment on me. She is a victim too, just in a slightly different way,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“So, do you think your kid will be green or something?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Again with the lack of tact,” Monique scolded Ron, then she turned to Kim. “Though he has a point. Is the baby okay?”</p>
<p>“According to most of the tests it looks like the baby will have the potential to develop Shego’s abilities, but that doesn’t mean it will. Her skin is green because of the comet’s radiation anyway, my little one hasn’t been exposed to that,” Kim said, rubbing her bump.</p>
<p>“Wow, how can you be so calm about this?” Monique asked. Kim couldn’t help her nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>“Trust me, I’m not calm about it at all. I’ve been freaking out for weeks! You should have seen me trying to tell my parents! I haven’t told them about Shego’s part in this yet either, so shhh. But I was a total mess, it’s a good thing Shego was there to keep me from losing my mind,” Kim admitted.</p>
<p>“Now that’s a side of the evil green queen I would pay money to see,” Monique said.</p>
<p>“Yeah KP, it’s a little hard to believe that Shego has a soft side. Or even a not evil side. Or even other sides at all,” Ron said. Kim crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“Shego really isn’t as evil as her reputation denotes her to be, you know. And she wants this baby too,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Which is also hard to believe, but this is all your call Kim,” Monique said. “If you trust her, we will try to trust her too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but the minute she hurts you or that baby, I’m going to kick her ass!” Ron threatened, puffing out his chest. The girls quickly dissolved into giggles, even Rufus got a good laugh. “Hey, rude much?” Ron pouted.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the sentiment Ron, but I think it’s going to be okay,” Kim said with a smile.</p>
<p>“So, can I?” Monique asked, gesturing to Kim’s bump. Kim nodded and Monique very cautiously placed her hand on Kim’s stomach.</p>
<p>“It’s hard to believe you’re growing an actual baby in there,” Monique said.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Have you guys talked names yet? Is it a boy or a girl?” Ron asked after he got to touch her bump. Kim shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, we haven’t even considered any names yet and we don’t know the sex either. I don’t think I want to know,” KIm said.</p>
<p>“Girl!” Rufus squealed, putting his own tiny hand up to her bump.</p>
<p>“Think so buddy?” Ron asked. Rufus nodded enthusiastically. “Alright, my bets with Rufus!” Ron announced. </p>
<p>“I’m just glad it isn’t twins, that shit runs in families, you know,” Monique remarked.</p>
<p>“True, it actually runs in Shego’s family too. She has twin younger brothers just like I do,” Kim said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“The Wegos,” Ron said with a shudder. “There are too many of them!” </p>
<p>“Anyway, that’s enough about me, please tell me all about your lives!” Kim said.</p>
<p>So, I met this guy,” Monique began. She talked for a while about her latest romantic interests and what was in for fall fashion. Then Ron filled them in on his kitchen drama and how Yori was doing.</p>
<p>“I just wish she would come back already!” Ron said dejectedly.</p>
<p>“She won’t be gone too much longer, Ron. Just a few more weeks,” Kim said, patting his knee.</p>
<p>“I know, I just miss her,” Ron said.</p>
<p>“I hope I can find a guy who misses me like you miss Yori,” Monique said.</p>
<p>“Somehow I think I may be out of the dating game for a hot second myself,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Kim, honey, you’ve been out of the dating game already for more than a hot second,” Monique said.</p>
<p>“Hey, work gets busy, okay? And now I’m having a baby with a supervillain, no one is going to want to step near that mess,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“What about Shego?” Monique asked. Both Kim and Ron stared at her.</p>
<p>“Uh, what about Shego?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“I mean, dating, what about dating the mother of your child?” Monique asked.</p>
<p>“What on earth - I can’t just - I don’t even - !” Kim sputtered. Monique laughed.</p>
<p>“I’m just messing with you, we don’t even know if Shego is into girls,” Monique said, watching all the blood rush to Kim’s cheeks. She has wondered about that already, I see, Monique thought with a grin. Something was just beginning here and Monique didn’t want to bring it into the light quite yet.</p>
<p>“We don’t even know if I’m into girls, jesus christ Mo!” Kim managed. Monique shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well, having a baby is no reason not to date, but what you do is up to you,” Monique said.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kim said, still trying to wrap her head around Monique's comment about Shego. Was Shego into girls? Was Kim herself into girls?? Kim wondered. She had considered it a few times before, but never seriously. Girls were attractive, that she could easily admit, and Shego was no exception to that. But...dating Shego??? That was an insane fever dream thought that would never be real. Monique and Ron stayed another few hours until the sun had set and the food Ron had brought over had been devoured. </p>
<p>“Congratulations again Kim, you look amazing. I’m so excited for you!” Monique said at the door, pulling Kim in for another tight hug.</p>
<p>“Me too, you’re amazing Kim and I’m sure that baby will be just as amazing as you are,” Ron said, hugging her too.</p>
<p>“Thanks for all you support guys, it really does mean a lot to me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, it’s just been...complicated, you know?” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Trust me, we understand,” Monique said.</p>
<p>“Complicated seems like an understatement to me,” Ron added. “Now, don’t forget your prenatal vitamins and I’m going to email you a nutrition list of foods to avoid and foods to get to keep the baby healthy. Proper nutrition is crucial for pregnant women,” Ron said.</p>
<p>“Yes chef,” Kim said with a grin.</p>
<p>“I just want what's best for the little one and my best friend,” Ron said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I know, I know, thank you Ron. I’ll even read your list,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Okay, good,” Ron said. They all said their goodbyes and Kim shut her door, finally feeling a little less anxious about everything going on in her life. It would be easier now that she wasn’t hiding this from everyone. It would be easier to embrace the fact that she was pregnant and in less than 6 months would have a baby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so now almost everyone knows almost everything, what's next for Kim and Shego? And do you think they should sue DNAmy or send her a thank you fruit basket?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Planning for the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for a plot break and some cute domestic fluff!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shego was halfway through an interesting dream about ruling the world when she heard something. It sounded a little like the click of a lock, but she wasn’t sure if it was in the dream or reality, so she rolled over. A moment later it was clear that it hadn’t been a part of her dream at all.</p><p>“Shego! Shego, are you awake!” Kim whispered into the darkness of Shego’s open bedroom door. Shego replied with a grunt. She didn’t want to be awake. “Shego, something feels weird!” Kim said.</p><p>“Princess, it is 3am, nothing feels right during the witching hours,” Shego replied, trying to bury her face in her pillow.</p><p>“No, dumbass, something feels weird with the baby,” Kim said. That got Shego’s attention, finally snapping her out of her half asleep stupor. She quickly sat up in bed and flicked on her bedside lamp. Kim was standing at the foot of her bed in pink pajamas and her bathrobe looking worried.</p><p>“Weird how?” Shego asked, dead serious now. Kim sat on the edge of the bed near Shego, a hand on her stomach. </p><p>“I don’t know how to describe it, it feels like…” Kim’s eyes widened. She grabbed Shego’s hand and jerked her forward, placing it on her stomach. Shego froze, and for a second they were both still. Then she felt it. It was like a fluttering under her fingers, so slight it could have been a shiver, but it was there. Shego stared in awe at Kim’s stomach, barely realizing that Kim was still holding onto her wrist, staring straight at her. Kim’s skin was hot under her hand.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Shego whispered.</p><p>“She’s moving. I wasn’t sure, but then, I-I can’t believe she is moving,” Kim said, barely noticing the tears on her cheeks. Shego noticed though, using her free hand to wipe a few away.</p><p>“Hey, this is a good thing, right?” Shego said softly. Kim nodded, wiping her face.</p><p>“Yeah, it is. I’m happy, I promise. It’s just a lot,” Kim said with a sniffle. </p><p>“She?” Shego asked.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I don’t know, I just think it’s a girl. It just makes sense,” Kim said. “Rufus and Ron both think it’s a girl too.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Shego replied. “Well, it makes sense that she is kicking, you’re 17 weeks, that’s the time they start moving.”</p><p>A few moments passed and the movement all but ceased. Kim released Shego’s wrist and she withdrew her hand reluctantly. It was the first time Kim had let her touch her stomach and Shego hoped it wasn’t the last. Feeling their child moving around like that was something Shego wouldn’t forget. She wanted this, she wanted to be a part of this.</p><p>“How did you even get in here? Did GJ give you some bullshit masterkey or something so you could check up on me?” Shego asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Kim smiled innocently back at her, pulling her shirt down over her stomach.</p><p>“Do you really think you’re the only one around here who can pick a lock? Drakken may never remember to lock his doors, but plenty of other villains out there have actual security measures in place. It’s a handy skill,” Kim explained with a shrug.</p><p>“Okay, fair point. I think you just got a little hotter,” Shego said plainly, watching Kim’s eyes widen slightly and then narrow into a glare. “Hey, it was a compliment!’ Shego defended with a shrug.<br/>
“Whatever,” Kim mumbled. They sat in silence for a moment, neither really looking at the other. That’s when Shego noticed Kim blushing furiously.</p><p>“What?” Shego asked. Kim purposely wouldn’t look at her now.</p><p>“Uh, do you always sleep...like that?” Kim asked. Shego had no time or fucks to give about modesty really, especially in her own home. This time though, she had honestly forgotten she was almost entirely naked save for a tiny pair of lacy underwear and a cropped t-shirt that was basically see through and barely covered her breasts.</p><p>“Why? See something you like?” Shego asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Kim rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Do you not own any real pajamas?” Kim asked, choosing not to answer Shego’s question. Shego filed that way to think about later.</p><p>“Not all of us dress up like a nun to sleep. Plus, my body temperature is higher than a typical human’s. Really, you’re lucky I was wearing anything when you unceremoniously broke into my apartment at 3am,” Shego replied.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, I just got worried. I’ve never felt that before and it felt so weird,” Kim said, rubbing her belly. Shego placed a hand gently over Kim’s anxious one and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>“It’s okay, in fact, it is more than okay. I’m glad I got to feel it and I would prefer you let me know what is going on with the baby anyway. It is my kid too, I want to be there. I refuse to be a shitty father!” Shego said with determination. Kim couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“I’ve actually been thinking about that lately and maybe we should move in together?” Kim suggested. Shego almost did a double take at that, sending Kim into a worried explanation. “I mean, it would just make sense, right? We could move into one of the two bedrooms, or maybe three, so the baby would have a nursery. That way we get more used to sharing a space before she’s born and when she is, we are both there and get to care for her. It just makes sense, right?” Kim rambled.</p><p>“Yes,” Shego said, cutting off any more nervous explanations Kim had.</p><p>“Yes? Yes, it is a good idea or yes you want to move in?” Kim asked.</p><p>“Aren’t those the same thing?” Shego replied. Kim crossed her arms. “Yes, it is a good idea and I would be happy to do that. I...I really want to be there for our kid, and for you too Princess,” Shego said, looking down at where her hand still rested on Kim’s. The sincerity in her voice was real, something that had at first unnerved Kim, but now made warmth bloom in her chest. For a moment she felt the urge to hug Shego, she wanted to hug her so bad, but the idea of pressing Shego’s mostly naked body against her own made something in her brain short circuit. Plus, Shego would probably hate that, Kim thought.</p><p>“Good, cause it’s going to be a lot of work,” Kim replied.</p><p>“Awesome, can’t wait. Now, why don’t we get some sleep while we still can?” Shego said, stifling a yawn. Kim didn’t budge.</p><p>“What if she starts moving again?” Kim asked.</p><p>“I think that’s unavoidable. Once kids start moving, they never stop,” Shego said with a shudder.</p><p>“Could we maybe just talk for a bit? Just until I get sleepy again?” Kim asked. Shego raised an eyebrow at her, so Kim did the only thing she could, the puppy dog pout.</p><p>“Oh, don’t you dare go pulling that on me! And furthermore you had better not teach our kid that!” Shego said, crossing her arms. She deflated seconds later. “Fine, we can talk, but just until you start getting sleepy, okay?” Shego said. Kim nodded happily. She scooted back on Shego’s bed until her back was against the headboard. It was a queen’s size mattress, so there was enough room for them both to sit side by side without touching. And this way Kim couldn’t stare at Shego, who had not put on any more clothes.</p><p>“So, what should we talk about?” Shego asked.</p><p>***</p><p>Kim woke up tangled in her bathrobe and starving instead of nauseous. She struggled, still half asleep, to sit up, looking around the unfamiliar room with blurry eyes. Where the hell am I?? Kim thought. These were not her sheets and this was not her bed. The previous night began to come back to her. She had broken into Shego’s apartment because the baby had started to kick, then they had talked and she must have fallen asleep in Shego’s bed! Kim was only mildly mortified by that, seeing as her bladder was a more pressing matter. Kim quickly got up and went to the bathroom, glad that their apartments had the same layout. After that, she found Shego in the kitchen.</p><p>Kim wasn’t trying to sneak up on Shego, she had intended to say hello when she entered the kitchen, but then she didn’t. Instead she just watched for a moment. Shego had put on a pair of grey joggers that hung just right on her hips and a rather tight tank top. She was playing music from her phone, swaying to the beat and occasionally singing along. Her hair was down and loose, nearly brushing her waistline like it used to be. Kim had missed that a little on their missions. Sure, it was much more practical for Shego to have her hair up, but this just felt more Shego to Kim. Shego was immersed in her cooking, or so Kim thought.</p><p>“Are you going to say good morning or just stand there watching me like a creep?” Shego asked, not even glancing behind her. Kim’s cheeks burned and she awkwardly shuffled into view.</p><p>“Sorry, you just seemed so…” Kim trailed off. She wasn’t sure what she had intended to say, but the words that jumped up her throat were not things she could say out loud to Shego. You just look so fucking sexy that my brain combusted for a moment because pregnancy hormones apparently make me think that, right? Kim thought, trying not to read too much into it. She had read in her books that pregnancy hormones were not to be trifled with and caused all kinds of odd feelings and thoughts. Finding your arch nemesis attractive must be under one of those sections, Kim hoped. The last 3 weeks she had found herself watching Shego in a different way than she had before. Something had changed, even on their missions it was different. They hadn’t gone on any high risk missions since Dr. Director had found out about the pregnancy, but Shego had still treated Kim more gently. It felt like they were getting much closer than they were before.</p><p>“I sure hope that kid gets your eloquence Princess, you sure do blow me away with your linguistics,” Shego said sarcastically. Kim was about to protest when Shego set a plate down in front of her on the table. “Sit, eat, your stomach growling is what woke me up in the first place and I know you can’t cook yourself a decent breakfast,” Shego said.</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do!” Kim protested, doing exactly as Shego had told her to. Shego raised an eyebrow at her. Kim nearly drooled at the food in front of her; fried eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, what more could she want? Shego sat down next to her and watched her eat, a mug of black coffee in her hand.</p><p>“Are you not going to eat anything?” Kim asked, swallowing a mouthful of food. Shego shrugged.</p><p>“I’m not a huge breakfast person. I’m good with my coffee,” Shego replied.</p><p>“I miss coffee,” Kim lamented.</p><p>“No caffeine for you, babies don’t like that shit,” Shego said. Kim rolled her eyes and continued eating.</p><p>“You know, I think you’re just using this pregnancy as an excuse to boss me around,” Kim muttered. Shego smirked at her.</p><p>“Nah, it’s just an added bonus. And feel free to fact check me, I’m not wrong,” Shego said.</p><p>“Doesn’t make it less annoying,” Kim said. </p><p>“I was thinking about what you said last night, about moving into a bigger apartment together,” Shego started and suddenly Kim lost some of her appetite. I knew it was asking too much, Kim thought.</p><p>“What about it?” Kim asked.</p><p>“Do you really want to raise a baby in an apartment?” Shego asked.</p><p>“Uh, what do you mean?” Kim asked.</p><p>“I know I’ve said this before, but I have plenty of resources to just buy us a house. I think it would be nice to have a yard for the kid to play in and neighbors who aren’t other GJ employees. Maybe in a nice neighborhood with a playground or a pool. Something like where you grew up,” Shego said. She had been thinking about it since their visit to see Kim’s parents. She had grown up in the suburbs herself until the comet hit and as much as she hated the idea of living there again herself, it would be best for the kid.</p><p>“I...actually have no argument against that,” Kim said, still surprised by the suggestion.</p><p>“Wait, really? Because I was all prepared for a knock down drag out fight over this if it came down to it,” Shego said with a grin.</p><p>“If you don’t shut it, you might get that anyway. But yeah, that would actually be much better than just moving into a bigger apartment. That way when the baby screams at night we won’t have angry neighbors to deal with,” Kim said.</p><p>“Exactly, we’ll just have angry each other to deal with, and that’s something I’m already used to,” Shego said.</p><p>“Same,” Kim shot back.</p><p>“So, house hunting?” Shego asked. </p><p>“I guess so, but I don’t want this to be all on you, okay? I want to help pay for it. I have a decent amount in savings from all the agent work I’ve done over the years,” Kim said. Shego rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You know it’s fine, right? You don’t have to do that,” Shego said.</p><p>“I know, but this is going to be my home too and I want to,” Kim insisted.</p><p>“Fine,” Shego relented, taking a sip of her coffee with a smile. “Now, finish your food and go get dressed, I’m sure GJ doesn’t want us to be late for whatever mundane and boring task we have today.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wishing everyone a better 2021!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Spooky Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Halloween together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Halloween is my favorite holiday and I wanted to write more for this chapter, but I didn't get the chance to. It's cute at least! Next chapter will be a little more serious after this fluff hiatus I've been on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No way,” Kim said, shaking her head. “There is no way I am wearing that.”</p><p>“Oh come on Kim, it is just adorable!” Ann held up the orange shirt in front of Kim while Shego snickered. It was a maternity shirt with a picture of a jack-o-lantern where Kim’s baby bump was. She was 22 weeks now and had just been to her latest check-up. The baby was still developing normally, as far as the GJ doctors could tell. </p><p>“Yeah Kimmie, it’s so cute!” Shego chimed in.</p><p>“See? Even Shego agrees with me,” Ann said.</p><p>“Of course Shego agrees with you! Half her life has been spent trying to humiliate me, did you forget the incident with the embarrassment ninjas?” Kim ranted.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I actually had. In my defense, that was a Dr. D. plan, but still so funny!” Shego said laughing.</p><p>“That was terrible! And so is this shirt. How come Shego doesn’t have to dress up to hand out candy?” Kim whined.</p><p>“I am dressed up,” Shego replied, tipping her witch hat at Kim. Other than the hat she was just wearing her normal clothes.</p><p>“Hats don’t count as costumes,” Kim said flatly, snatching the shirt out of her mom’s hands.</p><p>“It’s only for a few hours Kimmy, your father and I have to go to this work function tonight and we just didn’t want to disappoint all the neighborhood kids. You know we always get so many trick-or-treaters here,” Ann said. </p><p>“I still can’t believe I agreed to do this,” Kim said, cursing past Kim for not having a life.</p><p>“It’s not like you had any other plans and I’m stuck with you,” Shego said, reading Kim’s mind.</p><p>“I could have other plans, you know,” Kim replied. “Mo even invited me out to a Halloween party and you know how much Ron loves Halloween, it’s too bad he had to work. You should have heard him complaining on the phone yesterday.”</p><p>“Too bad you’re asleep by 10pm. Are you sure you’re 25 and not 35?” Shego teased.</p><p>“Growing an entire baby takes a lot of energy, okay?” Kim grouched. </p><p>“Well, I, for one, definitely prefer this option,” Shego said with a wink.</p><p>“Shego, you’re too sweet. I’ve got to go, but you girls be good,” Ann said, kissing Kim on the cheek and heading for the door.</p><p>“Bye pumpkin!” James shouted, shutting the door behind them, leaving Kim and Shego alone in the house with a giant bowl of candy.</p><p>“You’re such a kiss ass, you know?” Kim said, tossing the shirt onto a kitchen chair. “They don’t even know you’re the other parent of this child yet,” Kim said.</p><p>“Uh, what?” James said from the doorway. Kim froze and Shego’s eyes went wide. Kim turned around slowly.</p><p>“Oh, uh, hi dad, I thought you guys left…” Kim trailed off. Meanwhile Shego was trying as hard as she could to melt back into the breakfast nook she had been lounging in. </p><p>“I forgot my...what did you just say about Shego?” James asked.</p><p>“Honey, what’s taking so long?” Kim’s mom walked back into the room.</p><p>“Uh, well, you see, Shego is the other parent to my child?” Kim said. Her parents stared at her for a moment.</p><p>“Now, I’m no doctor, but,” James started.</p><p>“But I am, and you’re going to have to explain that one to me,” Ann finished. Kim fidgeted, this was not how she had planned on telling her parents this.</p><p>“I...uh...well,” Kim tried.<br/>
“Shego, did you do this?” James turned to Shego with a stern look.</p><p>“What? No, I would never fuck with someone’s life like that,” Shego said evenly.</p><p>“Mom, dad, it wasn’t Shego, really,” Kim said, then launched into the whole explanation. Her parents reacted similarly to how Monique and Ron had, confusion, then shock.</p><p>“We were wondering about the paternity of our grandbaby, but this is not at all what I was expecting,” James finally said.</p><p>“What about Shego’s plasma abilities?” Ann asked.</p><p>“It’s possible the baby will inherit those too, but we won’t know until after the baby is born,” Kim said. They nodded.</p><p>“Kimberly, could we speak to Shego alone for a moment?” Ann asked.</p><p>“Uh,” Kim said.</p><p>“It’s fine Kimmie, don’t worry,” Shego said, standing up from her seat. Kim hesitated a moment before heading into the other room. 10 anxious minutes later, her parents emerged with Shego behind them.</p><p>“Alright, we really have to get going or we will be late. You girls have a nice Halloween tonight,” Ann said. As soon as the door shut behind them, Kim turned to Shego.</p><p>“What the hell just happened?” Kim asked. Shego shrugged.</p><p>“We just talked, no big,” Shego said with a wink.</p><p>“I don’t like how that sounds,” Kim said.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Now, the sun is getting pretty low out there, go change and start giving out free candy to kids before they egg this place,” Shego said, throwing the orange shirt at Kim.<br/>
A few hours later Kim shut the door and sank into her parents’ couch next to Shego.</p><p>“Next group is all yours,” Kim said, setting the mostly empty bowl of candy in Shego’s lap. Shego took out a piece and unwrapped it, tossing the candy into her mouth.</p><p>“Your wish is my command, Princess,” Shego said, handing Kim the remote.</p><p>“You’re so weird,” Kim said, eating her own piece of candy.</p><p>“I’m the weirdo? You just willingly ate a nutter butter when there are things in here like peppermint patties and twix!” Shego shot back.</p><p>“Nutter butters are good, okay? Everyone likes peanut butter,” Kim defended.</p><p>“No way, nutter butters are second, if not third tier candy. They’re not as bad as a box of raisins or those wax lips, but nowhere near as good as sour patch kids or kit kats,” Shego said, crossing her arms. The doorbell rang before Kim could argue back. Shego shoved herself off the couch and went to the door. Kim tried to watch the tv, but found her eyes sliding over to Shego talking to the kids in the doorway. The way she asked about their costumes and teased them was yet another side to Shego that Kim had never seen. It melted her heart. Shego shut the door and rejoined Kim.</p><p>“These horror movies are terrible, no aliens look like that,” Shego said.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re much taller and greener,” Kim said.</p><p>“Hey, don’t bash the green. It’s not exclusive to evil Lorwordians,” Shego said. She could feel Kim’s eyes on her. “What?”</p><p>“You actually like kids, don’t you?” Kim asked. Shego’s cheeks darkened slightly.</p><p>“What? Who doesn’t like kids? Sure, they’re sticky and whiny, but kids are much better than adults,” Shego said defensively.</p><p>“You’ll be a good mom,” Kim whispered. Shego pretended not to hear her, but her ears going red betrayed her.</p><p>“So, uh, speaking of kids, have you thought about any names for the little pumpkin?” Shego asked, gesturing to Kim’s shirt.</p><p>“A few, but nothing I’m really attached to,” Kim said. “I do like the name Adrianna. Do you have any ideas?”</p><p>“My abuelita's name was Isabella, so I am partial to that name,” Shego admitted.</p><p>“Hmmm, I don’t hate it,” Kim said. “We could call her Bella for short!”</p><p>“Or Izzy,” Shego said.</p><p>“Izzy, that’s cute,” Kim said. “What do you think?” She asked, poking her baby bump. Kim cringed, feeling the baby kick. She had only been getting more and more active. “I think she likes it, feel,” Kim said. Shego tentatively put her hand on Kim’s stomach. </p><p>“Feeling that never gets old,” Shego said.</p><p>“Agree to disagree, Kim grumbled. “I’m getting sore and there is still 3 and a half months to go.”</p><p>“Cheer up grumpy pants, you’re past the halfway point,” Shego said.</p><p>“True, I can’t wait to meet our little one,” Kim said with a smile.</p><p>“Me neither,” Shego said, her hand still on Kim’s stomach, but her eyes on Kim.</p><p> </p><p>It was after midnight when Ann and James returned home. They were surprised to see Kim’s car still parked in the driveway. They unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Only one lamp was still on in the living room and there on the couch sat Kim and Shego, sound asleep against each other.</p><p>“Honey, do you think maybe there is more going on between them than we think?” James asked his wife.</p><p>“I think there is more going on with them than they think, but they’re going to need to figure that out on their own,” Ann replied. </p><p>“What an interesting situation Kimmy has found herself in,” James remarked with a chuckle.</p><p>“Let’s just hope they can figure this out before the baby comes,” Ann added. They pulled a blanket up over both of them and turned out the lamp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming soon: actual plot!<br/>Also, how do you rate halloween candy?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Never Trust an Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A run in with Monkey Fist's crew fills in a few more pieces of the puzzle that Kim and Shego didn't expect.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're back with some real plot, just like I promised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What about this outfit? Isn’t it just super cute?” Kim asked, shoving her phone in Shego’s face.</p><p>“Uh, Kimmie? Kinda trying to fly a jet right now,” Shego said, glancing at the picture on the phone. It was a tiny romper covered in cartoon dinosaurs. It was pretty darn cute, but now was definitely not the time for it. “Shouldn’t you be looking through the information packet Dr. Director gave us instead of perusing Carter’s entire inventory?”</p><p>“I already read it, nothing thrilling to note. Bad guys doing bad things, you know the drill,” Kim said dismissively. Since their conversation about baby names the week before, Kim had gotten really into everything baby related. “We really need to be getting baby stuff, you know.”</p><p>“Kimmie, we still have months to do that and it’ll be easier after we have a house to fill up with all this baby stuff,” Shego reasoned. Kim knew she was right and put down her phone.</p><p>“I know, I know, are we still scheduled to look at that house on Wednesday after work?” Kim asked.</p><p>“Yes, we are. It’s a bit bigger than the last one and in a good school district, hopefully we both like it,” Shego said. They had gone to tour 6 or 7 houses in the last two weeks, but none of them had felt just right.</p><p>“It’s so oddly domestic, like we’re a married couple or something,” Kim said with a laugh, then, realizing what she said, she blushed. Married to Shego sounded like some terrible romcom, even if Kim found herself less and less opposed to the idea every day they spent together. Shego didn’t seem to notice though.</p><p>“Yeah, gross, sounds terrible,” Shego said without much of her usual enthusiasm or insult. Married to Kim Possible didn’t seem quite as insane now as the idea would’ve been just months ago.<br/>
“Uh, yeah, so, this report says we are supposed to intercept Monkey Fist with a load of stolen electronics. His monkeys have been raiding Best Buys and that one Radioshack that isn’t closed yet for the last few days,” Kim explained.</p><p>“Sounds like the story we got at least had a grain of truth to it, they’re definitely planning something to do with electronics,” Shego said, turning the jet. </p><p>“This is one of those times that I miss freelancing, you know?” Kim said.</p><p>“What? You miss having the freedom to do as you please? Can’t imagine what that must be like,” Shego said.</p><p>“Point taken, I know. I just mean, if it were up to me, we would just go find them and destroy them instead of playing damage control. In the end, we are just slowing down their plot, not actually stopping it,” Kim said.</p><p>“We have our marching orders, no one ever said bureaucracy was efficient,” Shego said.</p><p>“I know, it just gets on my nerves,” Kim said.</p><p>“Princess, everything gets on your nerves these days,” Shego replied. </p><p>“It’s not my fault everyone is just so annoying!” Kim said.</p><p>“Your coworkers were just offering their congratulations earlier, you know,” Shego said, remembering how coldly Kim had reacted.</p><p>“Yeah right, they were judging me and trying to get answers out of me. They’ve never liked me, ever since Dr. Director recruited me as a kid. I’m still the youngest agent there. The one girl who I was friends with got transferred last year, and I’m pretty sure that was done on purpose,” Kim said hotly.</p><p>“Then why do you still work for them?” Shego asked.</p><p>“I...I don’t know what else to do. I can’t just be a freelance hero like I used to be, I lack the resources that they offer and legality has gotten much more complicated since the Lorwordian invasion. It’s either this or change careers,” Kim lamented.</p><p>“Well, there are far fewer rules with villainy and legality doesn’t really matter. Only downside is the whole being hunted by the law forever or getting caught and made to work off your sentence by partnering up with your goodie two shoes arch nemesis and fighting crime,” Shego said. “Not to be too specific, just giving you some examples.” Kim rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.</p><p>“I’m still surprised you got caught by someone other than me,” Kim admitted.</p><p>“Yeah, not my finest moment,” Shego agreed. “Time to make our descent, buckle up buttercup,” Shego said. They landed smoothly next to an unmarked warehouse in Ohio and snuck around the back of the building. Shego pointed out monkey tracks leading to a door, which they followed. Inside, the warehouse was filled with all kinds of electronic bits and pieces. And monkeys, plenty of monkeys.</p><p>“You know,” Shego whispered, “I’m beginning to agree with the buffoon, I don’t like all these damn monkeys one bit!”</p><p>“They really do lose their cute charm after a while,” Kim replied. “Look, there he is!” Kim whispered back, pointing to a far corner of the warehouse where Monkey Fist was lounging, giving order to henchmen and monkeys alike.</p><p>“Appears that Jack Hench at least is still working with Monkey Fist,” Shego said. </p><p>“Ready to kick some ass?” Kim asked. Shego gave her a look.</p><p>“You know the drill, be careful, I go in first, got it?” Shego said. Kim rolled her eyes, but nodded.</p><p>“I know, I know, gotta protect the baby. It’ll be fine, it’s just Monkey Fist,” Kim said. They climbed up to the second level of the building, a walkway that ran along the walls of the building and made their way to the landing just above Monkey’s Fists head. It was a quick fight really. Shego landed squarely on top of Monkey Fist, knocking him out before he even had the chance at a snide remark. Then she joined Kim in taking down the henches and the monkeys that didn’t just flee. Shego watched Kim carefully, making sure she didn’t take any unnecessary risks that could endanger her or their baby. It made her nervous in the first place that Kim was still going on missions, but she couldn’t stop her, only protect her. Kim was smooth on her feet, just like she used to be. They had been sparring more lately, so Kim could get used to her change in weight and shape. After her first trimester, she had improved rapidly until she was just as good as she had been before.</p><p>“See?” Kim said, tying up the last of the henches, “Nothing to worry about. The baby and I are just fine.” Shego zip-tied Monkey Fist and dropped him.</p><p>“Good, can’t have anything happening to the little pumpkin,” Shego said. Kim rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I never should have put on that stupid shirt,” Kim said. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and radioed for a pickup crew to come and collect the henches and Monkey Fist.</p><p>“Hey Kimmie, doesn’t that guy look familiar?” Shego asked, nodding to one of the henchmen they had tied to a support beam. Kim hung up her call and walked back over to where Shego was standing.</p><p>“Holy shit, that’s Agent Marcus!” Kim exclaimed.</p><p>“Guess we know who the inside man is,” Shego said.</p><p>“More than that, he was my partner on the botched mission with DNAmy!” Kim said.</p><p>“Hold on, what?” Shego growled, stalking over to the man. He desperately struggled against the ropes that bound him. Kim grabbed Shego’s arm before she made it all the way over to him.</p><p>“Wait, let’s talk to him first, then you can hit him. Actually, then I can hit him,” Kim said. Shego grunted in response, crossing her arms. Kim turned to the soon to be ex-agent.</p><p>“So, what the fuck bro?” Kim asked, deciding to take a page from Shego’s book. She squatted down in front of the nervous looking man.</p><p>“Uh, hi Agent Possible, how, uh, how is the baby?” He asked.</p><p>“Just great, thanks. How is the back-stabbing and double crossing?” Kim asked. Shego would have snickered if she wasn’t so pissed right now.</p><p>“Not so good, you know. It’s not the best business to be in, I guess,” he said nervously.</p><p>“It really isn’t. Look, I think you’ve got some explaining to do. I’ll give you the option to explain now or I can just let Shego play with you a little bit. She is pretty angry and I’m sure she could use someone to take that anger out on, right Shego?” Kim asked. Shego cracked her knuckles.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Shego said evilly. </p><p>“So,” Kim turned back to Marcus, “what’ll it be?”</p><p>“They wanted you out of the game! I was just hired hands, my only job was to get you there, I had no idea what was going to happen! it wasn’t personal!” Marcus said.</p><p>“They who?” Kim asked, grabbing the man by his collar. She expected it to be one of the villains' names that came out of Marcus’ mouth.</p><p>“Agents Barker and Monroe, they set the whole thing up. You get all the best missions and they were tired of it. Everyone knows you’re Dr. Director’s favorite,” Marcus confessed. </p><p>“Weren’t those the two agents that were talking to you this morning?” Shego asked. Kim had frozen. She knew her reputation at work, but for her coworkers to go this far? This was insane. </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Kim shouted. Marcus shrunk back and Shego stepped forward, putting her hand on Kim’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, let’s get back to GJ and figure this out, okay?” Shego said. She could feel Kim shaking and was honestly a little scared of what the girl might do. In a split second Kim’s angry expression switched to blank and she nodded.</p><p>“Fine, let’s go. Clean-up crew can deal with the rest of them, but Marcus comes with us,” Kim ordered. Shego just nodded grabbing Marcus and dragging him along behind her. The flight back was tense and silent, with Marcus locked in the loading bay and Kim seething in her seat. Shego just flew, interested to see how this was going to play out. She was mad too, of course, mad about what happened, but even more mad about how. Kim’s own crew had betrayed her in a very personal way. Even Dr. D himself wouldn’t have sunk that low.</p><p>They landed at GJ and Kim stormed inside, barely giving Shego time to grab their cargo and follow here. Shego turned a corner in the hallway only to find Kim whaling on another agent with one already on the ground.</p><p>“Oh fucking hell,” Shego groaned, tossing Marcus to the ground.</p><p>“What the hell is going on here!” Dr. Director rounded the corner right after Shego did, staring at the scene before her.</p><p>“Hey, so, we solved the mystery of the inside man,” Shego said with a grin, pointing at Marcus, who was stilling wearing his Hench uniform.</p><p>“And this?” Dr. Director gestured to Kim, who had blood on her knuckles and fire in her eyes.</p><p>“On it, hang on,” Shego rolled up her sleeves and grabbed Kim mid-swing. Kim struggled against her as Shego dragged her off of the other agent, either Monroe or Barker, Shego didn’t know or care.</p><p>“Let me go Shego!” Kim shouted, catching Shego hard in the jaw with her elbow. Shego grimaced, but didn’t let go of Kim.</p><p>“Chill, think about the baby,” Shego said through gritted teeth. Kim still struggled, but some of her anger was gone. Half an hour later, Shego and Kim sat across from Dr. Director. Next to them sat Agents Barker, Monroe and Marcus with various bandages and ice packs. Kim’s knuckles were bandaged up and Shego handed her an ice pack for them.</p><p>“And here I thought this mess, no, this disaster, couldn’t get any worse,” Dr. Director said, pacing behind her desk. Nobody spoke. Dr. Director turned back to the group and slammed her hands down on the desk. “Someone needs to explain this right this minute or you’re all fired!” She shouted.</p><p>“Please, please fire me, I volunteer,” Shego said with a smirk. Dr. Director glared daggers at her while she smirked.</p><p>“I’ll gladly ship your ass back off to prison to rot and we both know it! You’re only here to help her, so what the hell happened today?” Dr. Director asked Shego.</p><p>“It’s not Agent Possible’s fault,” Marcus said, all eyes turning to him. His wrists were still bound in zip ties behind him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare say another word,” Agent Barker managed around his swollen and bloody lip.</p><p>“No, please continue, you’re already fired anyway, but maybe you can keep yourself out of prison for a little while,” Dr. Director said.</p><p>“Agents Barker and Monroe planned this, the pregnancy,” Marcus said. Agent Monroe lunged at him, but Shego grabbed her by the collar and pulled her roughly back into her seat.</p><p>“Hold your horses there sweetheart, let the man talk,” Shego purred. </p><p>“They paid me to deliver her to DNAmy and make sure she got knocked out. I didn’t know the deal they had made with DNAmy until I found out about this. I was only supposed to keep an eye on her and feed bits of information to the villains in order to make it seem like one of their plots. They’re up to something for sure, but it wasn’t this,” Marcus explained.</p><p>“And you told Kim this?” Dr. Director asked. Marcus nodded. She turned to Kim. “And that’s why you were trying to murder these two?” Kim nodded. Dr. Director sighed deeply. “Maybe I just should have let you…” Kim stayed silent, resting her injured hand on her bump. She loved this baby so much, but to think this was how she got it? It made her stomach churn. “I hate my job,” Dr. Director muttered. “Okay, so here is what’s going to happen. You three are fired and will be escorted to a holding cell for processing. You will be under investigation not allowed to leave GJ property until your charges are settled and court can convene. You will mostly likely be leaving on a prison bus,” Dr. Director said. Then she motioned to the guards by the door to come and collect the ex-agents. Once they had been properly dragged from the room, Dr. Director turned to Kim and Shego. “First off, Agent Possible, I am sorry that all of this happened to you. Global Justice will take full responsibility for our agents actions. You will be given a lawyer and whatever say you desire in this case as it continues. Secondly, you’re both grounded for a month.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Kim said.</p><p>“I second that, we haven’t done anything to warrant punishment!” Shego protested.</p><p>“You should have come directly to me instead of attacking other agents. I understand your motivation, but Agent Possible, you’re more level headed than that. You always have been. I’m disappointed that you acted that way and I can only assume it is your influence on her,” Dr. Director pointed a finger at Shego.</p><p>“Why do you always blame me?” Shego grouched.</p><p>“It’s not her fault, my actions were mine alone. Shego is the one who stopped me. Blame the pregnancy hormones or something, but not Shego,” Kim said. Dr. Director raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Fine, but the punishment stands. You’ll both be here for the Thanksgiving Day shift as part of being grounded,” Dr. Director added.</p><p>“Understood,” they both said at once. </p><p>“Agent Possible, you must understand, I’m on your side here. The punishment for violence against other agents, even when it feels justified, is usually immediate contract termination and legal action. You’re both getting off easy on this one. Marcus, Monroe and Barker will not,” Dr. Director said. Kim just nodded. You’re not on my side, the only one on my side is Shego, Kim thought to herself. “Alright, you’re dismissed for the day, you can file your report tomorrow morning since it seems the rest of the mission went as planned?”</p><p>“It did, we caught Monkey Fist and the recon ship should be arriving soon with him and more monkeys that you’ve already got around here,” Shego confirmed.</p><p>“Good,” Dr. Director said, waving them out. Shego tried to help Kim up from her chair, but Kim shrugged her hand away. They stopped by the medical bay one more time to check Kim over for other injuries and do a quick scan of the baby. When nothing seemed amiss, they headed back to the apartments in silence. In their hallway, Kim paused.</p><p>“Hey Shego?” Kim said, standing in front of her door.</p><p>“Yeah?” Shego replied, turning to face Kim</p><p>“Thanks for stopping me, I don’t know what I might have done. I was just so angry. The last time I felt that angry was…” Kim couldn’t finish her sentence.</p><p>“That night you almost killed me, right?” Shego confirmed. She knew it was true, she had felt Kim’s rage that night and she understood why Kim was so angry. It had hurt a lot being electrocuted like that and had been the beginning of GJ's research into suppressing her glow, but Shego kept that to herself. “I get it, when they make it personal it is hard not to respond like that. I just don’t want to see you get hurt,” Shego said, “You know, because of the baby and all. No other reason,” Shego added hastily.</p><p>“Of course,” Kim replied, going to unlock her door, then she paused again. “Why does Dr. Director hate you so much Shego? Is there something I’m missing? It seems like she is going out of her way to torture you,” Kim said. Shego sighed.</p><p>“Why don’t we shower and change into more comfortable clothes with less blood on them and then talk,” Shego suggested. Kim looked down at her uniform, noticing the blood splatter across the front, where the fabric was stretched tight against her bump.</p><p>“Okay,” Kim agreed.</p><p>An hour later Kim and Shego sat at Kim’s kitchen table, Shego with a cup of coffee and Kim with decaf tea. She had finally turned on the heat in her apartment, but it was still a bit chilly, which meant Kim was wearing cozy sweatpants and a hoodie, while Shego wore a tank top and leggings.</p><p>“I can’t believe you stay that warm even when your glow is suppressed,” Kim commented.</p><p>“I’ll get cold eventually, just not when it’s above 60 degrees in here. I’m actually not a huge fan of the cold, I prefer the tropics,” Shego said.</p><p>“You must be perfect for cuddling in the winter,” Kim said, then almost bit her tongue. She hadn’t meant to say that thought out loud. Oh shit, oh fuck, Kim’s brain yelled at her.</p><p>“Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll find out,” Shego said with a mischievous grin. Kim tried to calm herself down.</p><p>“I didn’t mean for me to cuddle, doy,” Kim said. Shego shrugged.</p><p>“Suit yourself Kimmie,” Shego said.</p><p>“So, what’s the beef between you and Dr. Director?” Kim asked, hoping to steer the subject back on course. </p><p>“We met once, before I was a villain. She wanted to recruit Team Go for her start-up project, Global Justice,” Shego said.</p><p>“I can only assume that went well,” Kim said, trying to lighten the mood a little.</p><p>“Hego was the only one who liked the idea, so we passed. But you know how persistent Betty can be. She was determined to build up a team of super powerful secret agents no matter what. She was relentless and when we shut her down for the thousandth time, she took it personally. She stole something of mine that she wanted to use to create her own team. So, naturally, I stole it back the moment I defected from Team Go. She has been after me ever since,” Shego said.</p><p>“Well, that was a bit cryptic, but I won’t pry. Thank you for telling me. I knew it was more complicated than you being a villain,” Kim said.</p><p>“Aren’t things always a little more complicated than they seem?” Shego asked.</p><p>“No, Drakken’s plans aren’t,” Kim replied. Shego rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Okay, Dr. D. is the only one who’s plans and motivations can be taken at face value,” Shego agreed. They sat for a moment in silence, each sipping their drinks and thinking about the day. Kim absently rubbed circles on her bump.</p><p>“What are we going to tell her, Shego? You know one day she’ll ask how she came to be. I don’t want to tell our daughter that she was the byproduct of an evil plot designed to destroy my life,” Kim asked. Shego put her mug down and sighed.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know what to tell you Princess. Someday she will want the truth and I don’t want to lie to her,” Shego tentatively placed a hand on Kim’s bump. “All we can do is be the best parents to her that we can be. We will have to tell her eventually, once she is old enough to understand that even with all that shit, we chose to keep her. It may not have been our idea or anything, but we chose her,” Shego said. Kim sniffled and Shego glanced up to see tears on her cheeks. “Sorry, I-” Shego began, taking her hand back, but Kim shook her head.</p><p>“I don’t know how you can just say something like that and still think you’re a villain,” Kim wiped at her tears. “God, that was so sweet.” Shego blushed.</p><p>“Hey, evil has feelings too, you know. Even villains take care of their own children,” Shego argued. </p><p>“I know, I know, you just surprise me sometimes,” Kim said, feeling a flutter in her stomach that wasn’t the baby kicking. Shego cleared her throat.</p><p>“Don’t want you to get bored since you’re stuck with me for a lot longer than you anticipated,” Shego said. The way Kim was staring at her made her supremely uncomfortable, her olive eyes unguarded and filled with what looked like affection. And the scariest part? It made Shego feel like a different person. For the first time in years she was dying to return that look. In that moment, she could barely keep herself from wrapping her arms around Kim and pressing their lips together. She didn’t just feel lust toward her, she wanted to be vulnerable with her, and that was terrifying. </p><p>“Hey Shego-” Kim started, but Shego wasn’t ready to hear the rest of her question, not when Kim was looking at her like that.</p><p>“I should go, we both need some rest after that mission and the rest of today. It’s already dark out,” Shego said, standing up and heading for the door. Kim’s eyes followed her.</p><p>“Yeah, I am pretty tired after that. Goodnight Shego, thanks again for today,” Kim said. Shego grinned at Kim.</p><p>“Goodnight Princess,” Shego said, then shut the door behind herself. Once safely behind her own apartment door Shego leaned heavily against, sinking down onto the floor. What on earth am I thinking?? Kimmie is the last person on this entire planet, or others for that matter, that I can fall for. We have to co-parent peacefully forever, Kim would hate me if I...Shego thought. She had been attracted to Kim before, done plenty of harmless flirting over the years, but this wasn’t that feeling anymore. This was so much more serious, especially when you added in the baby and the moving into a house together in less than a month.<br/>
“What the fuck am I doing?” Shego whispered to herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A twist! Well, not more than the original twist of the story, but still. I never trusted GJ and they shouldn't have either. Also, they're feeling feelings! Even if Shego is lowkey running away from them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Home Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's moving time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This sucks,” Kim said, for the thousandth time that hour.</p>
<p>“Really? Are you sure it sucks? Or maybe it really sucks?” Shego shot back, flipping through a magazine. Her chair was leaning precariously back on two legs, her feet resting on the desk in front of her.</p>
<p>“Shut up Shego,” Kim snapped, pacing around the room. Shego barely glanced up from her magazine.</p>
<p>“If you hadn’t lost it at GJ two weeks ago, we wouldn’t be here in the first place Princess,” Shego said. </p>
<p>“You know damn well I was right for beating their asses! They deserved much worse!” Kim growled. Shego put down her magazine.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know, and yes, they did, but that is still the reason we get to spend Thanksgiving here at GJ on monitor duty. It’s not a big deal anyway, Thanksgiving isn’t even a real holiday,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“But turkey! And mashed potatoes! And my mom’s stuffing! I’m so hungry!” Kim wailed.</p>
<p>“You’re so dramatic, we both know that she will save you some of everything and bring it over tomorrow. In fact, Ron will probably do the same. You’ll get plenty of Thanksgiving food, just not today. Be thankful for that or something,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m just always hungry these days. This little stinker steals all my nutrients the moment I digest them,” Kim said, poking her swollen stomach. With the way her body was built, she was already looking more pregnant than she was. Small build meant big baby bump.</p>
<p>“She is getting pretty big in there. I read that the baby is about the size of an eggplant now,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Feels more like a bowling ball with how she sits on my bladder. 10 more weeks of growing feels impossible,” Kim said. She slumped down into a chair, glancing at the monitors in front of them. They weren’t the only ones who had to work Thanksgiving at GJ, each sector had a few unlucky individuals in it. They were currently the only ones monitoring sector 8. Kim had finished catching up on paperwork in the first two hours and now she was getting antsy just watching monitors and answering messages.</p>
<p>“At least we finally found a good house to move into,” Shego replied. They had been house hunting every day after work and had finally settled on a 2 story house with 4 bedrooms, 2 and a half baths and a spacious backyard. They were closing on it Monday and moving in the first week of December.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and it’s only 20 minutes from my parents, which will be great. Plus, the baby will have a nursery and we will have our own bedrooms too,” Kim said. She was really excited to be a homeowner, even if her contribution had been far smaller than Shego’s. Both of their names were on all of the paperwork at Shego’s insistence. </p>
<p>“Don’t think it’s going to be too weird actually living with me?” Shego asked, spinning in her chair.</p>
<p>“It really won’t be that different from how we live now. You spend more time in my apartment than your own and we are constantly together at work. Basically, the only difference will be a shared living room and kitchen,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“If you say so. Sharing a house with someone is a lot different than being neighbors. You can toss me out of your apartment, but not our house, you know,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Our house is big enough that I can avoid you if I want to,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“You know, you’re taking this a lot better than I expected you to,” Shego said, sitting up in her chair. Kim glanced over at her and shrugged.</p>
<p>“After everything that has happened this year? This is nowhere near the most freak-out worthy event. I’m mostly just excited not to live in a tiny apartment. Aaaand, it’s just in time for Christmas, so we can get all kinds of baby stuff now and have a place for it!” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Baby fever is real,” Shego said with a shudder, dodging the pen Kim threw at her.</p>
<p>“It’s not baby fever if I’m already pregnant, it’s called nesting you imbecile,” Kim said, crossing her arms. </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry. I’m sure we will get everything we need between Christmas and the baby shower that your mom and Monique are planning,” Shego said. She was on the text chain about it and included in the planning as well. Kim’s mom was making sure to include Shego in everything and Shego secretly appreciated it.</p>
<p>“Good timing really, you know, for a totally unplanned pregnancy,” Kim said. She checked over all the monitors again, trying not to watch Shego out of the corner of her eye. Truth be told, she was a little nervous about moving in with Shego if she thought about it. It would be different, especially now that she had trouble keeping her eyes and mind off of her. Things had started to feel different after that night she had slept over. It had started with little things, like how her heartbeat sped up whenever Shego’s hand touched her stomach or the way she lost her train of thought sometimes when they were sparring because of how hot Shego looked. </p>
<p>Kim had noticed a change in Shego too. It had been gradual as well, but Shego was softer, more caring with her. Sometimes she caught Shego staring at her with a look in her eyes that made Kim shudder. It was like Shego wanted to eat her and protect her all at once. Living with Shego would be different for sure, even if Kim said it wouldn’t be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving into their new house took a surprisingly short amount of time since Shego owned practically nothing and Kim barely owned more than that. It all fit neatly into the truck Ron had rented and with her parents and the tweebs pitching in, they had everything in the house in an hour. They had just finished unboxing all the kitchen stuff when Jim and Tim came bounding down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Hey Kim!” Tim said.</p>
<p>“We noticed that you’ve got an extra bedroom,” Jim said.</p>
<p>“Maybe we could come hang out sometime after the baby is born? We could babysit if you and Shego need a break,” Tim suggested.</p>
<p>“Actually, that would be really great, thanks guys,” Kim said. The boys smiled, heading into the living room where Ron had just brought in two boxes of pizza.</p>
<p>“Dad and Shego are almost done putting the crib together up in the nursery,” Jim said, over his shoulder. Ron walked into the room, passing the twins.</p>
<p>“Wow, you’ve unpacked almost everything and this place still looks empty!” Ron said. Kim glared at him.</p>
<p>“Neither of us really have enough stuff to fill a house. Shego barely brought anything, aside from some clothes and a little box that I saw her slip into her bag. We have ordered some new furniture and a few other odds and ends to make the place a little more homey,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“And the boys are going to build a play set in the backyard for the baby when it is old enough,” Ann added.</p>
<p>“I kind of assumed Shego would bring more stuff with her,” Ron said.</p>
<p>“She can’t, remember? She can’t go more than a few thousand feet from me and we haven’t really had time for a road trip lately. I think the only thing she really had brought here from her storage was her motorcycle,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, kind of forgot about the whole parolee thing,” Ron said.</p>
<p>“At this point, I am sure that thing is no longer necessary,” Ann said, closing a drawer full of silverware.</p>
<p>“I agree, I even asked Dr. Director about it last week, but she really has it out for Shego and wouldn’t even hear me out,” Kim said. </p>
<p>“Even I trust her, she adores that baby, I mean, she must with the way she looks at you,” Ron said. Kim blushed, wondering if it was the way Shego looked at the baby or the way Shego looked at her. “Shego wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.” </p>
<p>“She certainly wouldn’t,” Ann agreed. Something in the living room crashed and Ann excused herself to check on the twins.</p>
<p>“Did I mention that I love this kitchen? All the new stainless appliances, granite countertops and island, dark wood? It just screams classy. And oh my god, is that a convection oven and a gas range?!” Ron said, gently caressing the appliances. Kim scrunched up her face at him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Shego likes to cook a little. Trust me, I won’t be touching anything fancier than the microwave for a while,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Shego has good taste then, I’ll have to come over and cook with her sometime!” Ron said.</p>
<p>“Of course I have good taste, was that ever really a question?” Shego said, stepping into the room.</p>
<p>“I mean, you did wear that same jumpsuit and color scheme for years…” Kim said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? And cargo pants? Were they ever in style?” Shego shot back.</p>
<p>“Wow, someone came to fight and win!” Ron said, receiving a glare from Kim and a wink from Shego.</p>
<p>“Now, what were you saying about my impeccable taste?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“This kitchen is amazing and I was just telling Kim that she had better leave it to us,” Ron said.</p>
<p>“Too true, that girl could literally fuck up anything in here, even toast!” Shego said with a laugh.</p>
<p>“You know, as much as I want you two to get along, this isn’t how I pictured it,” Kim grouched.</p>
<p>“Aw KP, we still love you even if you would starve without us,” Ron said, “Right Shego?” Ron said, catching Shego a little off guard.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, of course Kimmie. It’s not your fault you’re horribly inept at doing one of the most basic things that keeps humans alive,” Shego teased, recovering quickly.</p>
<p>“I hate you both,” Kim said, sliding off the stool to join her mom and brothers in the living room. The twins had just finished hooking up the big flatscreen and speaker system Wade had sent over. Kim sunk down into the couch next to her mom, rubbing her belly. She could hear Ron and Shego talking more about the kitchen and what food they wanted to make. She was actually really glad to see them getting along so well, it quelled some of her anxiety. </p>
<p>Kim sat and watched her brothers work on the electronics and listened to her house full of family and friends. Even Monique had come by to help unload for a few hours, though she had to leave early to make a shift at work. They were going to go Christmas shopping after everything was unpacked and settled in. Ann turned to Kim.</p>
<p>“How did your last appointment go?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>“Everything looks normal and perfectly fine. The baby is developing well. The doctor said she can dream now and you can even see her little eyelashes. I’m exhausted again though, and I think my back is going to hurt for the rest of this pregnancy,” Kim said. She was very happy that the baby was doing so well, but she was starting to feel uncomfortable and the idea of spending 2 more months getting more and more uncomfortable was not very appealing.</p>
<p>“That’s so good to hear. Did the doctor tell you the sex?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>“No, but we’re all convinced it’s a girl,” Kim said. Her mom nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry your back hurts. I do remember the last trimester being pretty tough, especially with the boys. They sat on my sciatic and just kicked all night long! But you’re so close to meeting her and I promise you every ache and every pain will be worth it when you can finally hold her in your arms,” Ann said. </p>
<p>“I’m just glad it isn’t twins…” Kim said. Ann patted her leg.</p>
<p>“You never know what the future might hold,” Ann said. Kim stayed quiet as her mom went upstairs to make sure her dad was actually reading the instructions for putting the crib together. Kim really hadn’t thought much about having more kids, since this one was so very unplanned, but she had always wanted to have more than one kid. Kids needed siblings, for friendship and to keep them a little humble. Would she have more kids? If she did, whose kids would they be? She wasn’t exactly trying to meet anyone and if she did, she already lived with the parent of her first child. It would just be unbelievably complicated. The house did have an extra bedroom though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ew, what on Earth are you eating?” Shego asked, sitting down on the couch next to Kim. Her family had just said their goodbyes and left. The house was almost completely unpacked and arranged. They still needed a few more things, some homey touches and stuff, but otherwise, this was their home.</p>
<p>“Pickle juice slushie,” Kim said, putting a spoonful of frozen brine into her mouth.</p>
<p>“I stand by my previous ew. Is that a pregnancy thing?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe?” Kim said with a shrug. “I have been craving more salty things lately. Either way, I’m enjoying it.” Shego shook her head.</p>
<p>“Your brothers sure are into this whole being an uncle thing. Wish my brothers were like that,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s a trade-off for the years of constant annoyance from them. And the dozen or so times they blew up my stuff,” Kim said, thinking about Shego’s brothers. She wondered if they would be happy to be uncles too.</p>
<p>“It was nice of your family to help us move in. I’m still shocked GJ agreed to let us move out of their apartments, especially me,” Shego said, leaning back on the couch.</p>
<p>“I’m a little surprised too, but I’m sure not complaining. This house is great and so much bigger than our apartments were. The nursery is going to be so cute once we paint and decorate it. I’m thinking...jungle theme!” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Better than circus themed,” Shego said. Kim wrinkled up her nose.</p>
<p>“That’s just asking for your kid to have clown nightmares,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“I can’t argue with that. So, should we paint it tomorrow? We don’t have to go back into GJ until Tuesday this week,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Sure. I’m going to order a rocking chair and maybe some stuffed animals tomorrow. My dad brought over a box of old baby books that they had in the attic and put them on the bookshelf in there,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“So, green?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Light green,” Kim decided.</p>
<p>“I’m flattered,” Shego said with a wink. Kim rolled her eyes and elbowed Shego lightly.</p>
<p>“Jungle themed, not Shego themed you dummy,” Kim said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you even get those overalls? You look like an old timey train conductor or something,” Shego said with a laugh. It was Sunday and they had just come back from the paint store with two cans of paint and a giant waterproof drop cloth. </p>
<p>“Hey, shut up! It’s not my fault maternity clothes aren’t made with style in mind. Besides, we’re just painting. Why would I wear something nice for that? I mean, just the slighted wrong motion with a paintbrush and…” Kim flicked her brush just enough to splatter Shego’s shoulder and neck with tiny droplets of paint that were only a few shades lighter than her own skin. Shego paused before turning her gaze on Kim.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I totally see what you mean,” Shego said with a mischievous grin. “All it takes is…” Shego flicked her own brush just enough to splatter across Kim’s chest, “and just look at that. Clumsy me.”</p>
<p>“Now we both know you’ve never been clumsy in your life,” Kim said, “But me on the other hand, I sure can be clumsy,” Kim said, dipping the tips of her fingers into the paint and flicking it at Shego.</p>
<p>“Such a mess, would be a shame if the paint somehow got into that lovely red hair of yours,” Shego said, taking a step forward.</p>
<p>“Oh no, you wouldn’t dare,” Kim said, taking a step back..</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t I though?” Shego said. Before Kim could make a run for it, Shego had slopped paint out of her bucket and down Kim’s back.</p>
<p>“It’s so on!” Kim said, grabbing her own bucket and jumping at Shego. Shego shrieked, trying to dodge unsuccessfully. In minutes they were both slick with paint and laughing.</p>
<p>“Shego, you got paint all in my hair!” Kim said with a laugh, looking at the paint soaking into Shego’s black shirt. One of her cheeks was smudged and without thinking, Kim reached up to wipe it off. Instead, her paint covered hands just smeared even more paint onto Shego’s cheek and she dissolved in giggles again.</p>
<p>“Gee thanks Princess, I definitely needed more paint there,” Shego said. She hadn’t missed the way Kim’s fingers had been gentle against her skin.</p>
<p>“Sorry, that time was actually an accident,” Kim said, sitting down on the floor. “Ew, it’s even between my toes.” Shego flopped down next to her, staring up at the small section of wall they had actually gotten painted.</p>
<p>“You can still see those?” Shego teased. Kim stuck out her tongue.</p>
<p>“Yes...when I’m sitting down, anyway,” Kim admitted. </p>
<p>“You’re adorable,” Shego said with a laugh. She had meant it lightly, but when Kim didn’t respond, Shego glanced over to see her cheeks a little pink under the green paint speckles. Shego sighed, reaching up and running her hand through her hair. “Oh shit,” Shego said. Kim glanced at her and started laughing again. Shego had clearly forgotten her hands were also covered in paint and now it was streaked through her dark hair as well.</p>
<p>“Not a bad look for you,” Kim said between giggles.</p>
<p>“I have enough green, thank you. It’s a good look for you, goes great with that red hair,” Shego said, ruffling Kim’s hair and getting even more paint in it.</p>
<p>“Aw, come on,” Kim said, swatting Shego’s hand away. When she did, she accidently bumped Shego’s forearm. Shego hissed and jerked her arm back. “Oops, is your arm okay, Shego?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, yeah, it’s fine. Just a little sore from that tracker piece of shit, that’s all,” Shego siad, pulling at the long sleeve of her shirt. She stood back up and reached out with her other hand for Kim. “Come on, let’s actually get this room painted so we can go shower.” Kim accepted her hand, letting Shego pull her to her feet. It was a lot easier than struggling to stand up by herself.</p>
<p>“It’s…” Kim said, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Snowing,” Shego finished. They had just finished painting the nursery and had glanced out the window when the afternoon light had faded too early.</p>
<p>“I mean, it usually snows much earlier here, but there is still something kind of magical about the first snow of the season,” Kim said, staring out the window at the big flakes drifting lazily out of the grey sky.</p>
<p>“If you say so. I still think snow is just a slushy, gross hazard,” Shego said, watching Kim. The look of wonder on her face alone almost changed Shego’s entire opinion on snow.</p>
<p>“Cynic. Just picture this: you taking our daughter out to play in the snow for the first time. She can learn how to make snow angels and catch snowflakes on her tongue. We could do that thing where you take a sheet of black construction paper out and catch the snowflakes and look at the individual patterns together. What about building her first snowperson or coming inside wand warming up by the fireplace with hot chocolate? Sounds pretty magical to me,” Kim said. Shego looked out the window at the snow again. It was just starting to coat the ground, obscuring and insulating them in their home.</p>
<p>“When you put it like that, maybe it is a little magical,” Shego whispered back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aren't they just the cutest useless gays?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Something to Think About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim and Monique go baby shopping!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe it’s the hormones, maybe it is something else, I don’t know, I just can’t stop thinking about Shego,” Kim admitted, her cheeks burning.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a crush to me,” Monique said. She had gone over to help them unpack the weekend previous and could not possibly miss the way Shego and Kim acted almost like a married couple around each other. They would bicker and tease, but at the end of the day, if one of them needed something, the other did it without question. </p>
<p>“Ugh, she would never want me though. I mean, I can’t blame her…” Kim mumbled. “I’m as big as a house and I’ve still got 8 more weeks to go. Dating is dead to me.”</p>
<p>“Kimberly Ann Possible, don't you dare say that about yourself. You’re hot and sexy and fucking amazing, anyone would be lucky to have you,” Monique said. “Besides, you’re literally having a baby with her.”</p>
<p>“I know, it’s just been...different since we moved in together,” Kim said thoughtfully. </p>
<p>“Different how?” Monique asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I mean, don’t get me wrong, she is still Shego, just softer somehow? More sincere? Like, if I need something she will get it for me without me having to ask. Or she cooks for me a lot now. She says it is for the health of the baby, but it seems like it’s more than that. I get the feeling sometimes that I could ask her for anything and she would just do it. The other night I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie and I woke up in my bed. She carried me to bed, Mo,” Kim said. Monique looked at her skeptically for a second, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>“Girl, I take it back, it’s not that you’re crushing on her, it’s that she is totally crushing on you!” Monique said with a grin. “Like, girl, Shego is totally in love with you. No one just buys a house for a kid.”</p>
<p>“Really? You think so? It could easily just be for the baby. I mean, this is probably the only child she will ever get to have, biologically speaking,” Kim said. She found it nearly impossible to believe that Shego actually liked her. It was kind of impossible to believe that she liked Shego, but when she thought about it, the signs were all there. She just enjoyed being around Shego, even if they were both silently doing other things.</p>
<p>“She is definitely into you. Now, let’s finish up that Christmas shopping, we only have a few weeks until Christmas and I don’t know about you, but I’ve got nothing for anybody. And you need something special for your baby momma!” Monique said.</p>
<p>“Keep your voice down, you can’t just yell that!” Kim said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” Monique said, disposing of both of their food court trays. “Where is homegirl today anyway?” Monique asked.</p>
<p>“She is at GJ today doing some training thing that pregnant me was not invited to even though I’m still in great shape,” Kim said. It was the only way Shego didn’t have to come along with Kim was if she was at GJ for the day.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be too broken up about that. Besides, you get to spend the day shopping with me instead. We should go by that cute baby store and you can add stuff to your baby shower list. You guys already got a crib, right?” Monique asked. Kim nodded. She had done hours and hours of research on baby products and what they needed and even had a list in her phone.</p>
<p>“We do. We have a changing table too, but we still need a good stroller and car seat,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Just one car seat?” Monique asked. Kim raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>“What? Think we need one for Shego’s motorcycle?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Damn, of course Shego has a motorcycle. That tracks. And no, please no baby on a motorcycle,” Monique said.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more. Have you talked to Ron recently?” Kim asked. Yori had finally come back from Japan a few days after their big move and Ron’s replies to Kim’s messages had been scarce. She didn’t mind it at all, they needed some time together, she just missed him.</p>
<p>“What do you think? I got one snapchat from the airport when he picked her up and radio silence since then. I’m assuming this means they’re happy to be back together. I can’t believe she had to postpone her return twice,” Monique said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Ron was pretty upset about it. I hope they’re happy,” Kim said with a smile. They arrived at the baby store and began browsing. Monique picked out a ton of adorable clothes, while Kim looked at the more practical items.</p>
<p>“Do you miss going on active missions?” Monique asked, sorting through a bunch of animal themed footie pajamas.</p>
<p>“I do, but not in this body. I mean, I’m still active and in good shape, but my back and feet hurt all the time. This little one sure does sap up my energy too. I don’t know when I’ll be able to work again like that after she is born either,” Kim said. </p>
<p>“Yeah, bring your kid to work day would be a disaster,” Monique said.</p>
<p>“Very true,” Kim agreed.</p>
<p>“Especially if she has Shego’s powers,” Monique added.</p>
<p>“I try not to think about that too much. Hopefully if she does it’s a latent type of ability that she doesn’t develop for years. Otherwise, we did not do nearly enough fireproofing in the nursery,” Kim said with a laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Shego can handle it,” Monique said. I just hope she never gets treated like Shego does because of her powers, Kim thought. It was constantly in the back of her mind. She didn’t know a lot about Shego’s childhood, especially about the time before the comet, but what she did know was that Shego’s trauma ran deep. Would her child end up that hurt by the world too?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this was such a short chapter. I considered cutting it out, but it seemed necessary for the story. Next update will be a bit longer and will have some more time with Kim and Shego interacting together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Overstepping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim tries to do something nice for Shego, but she really should have asked about it first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kim was wrong, snow is gross,” Shego said to herself, knocking the snow off her boots on their front porch. Her GJ escort had just dropped her off after work. Kim had been busy that day, so babysitting had been temporarily moved to GJ’s responsibility. It was literally the only way they could be more than a few thousand feet apart without Shego getting a thousand volts pumped through her. Shego opened the front door and heard voices coming from the living room. She had noticed an unfamiliar car parked out in the cul-de-sac, but didn’t expect Kim to have guests she didn’t recognize. She was even more surprised when she glanced in the living room to see that she did recognize the two boys sitting on the couch talking with Kim.</p>
<p>“Kimmie, what the hell are my brothers doing here?” Shego asked, through gritted teeth. Kim jumped and got up out of her chair to walk over to Shego. The Wego’s turned their gaze to Shego and smiled.</p>
<p>“I invited them over, I thought after the other day with my family it might be nice to let them be a part of this,” Kim gestured to her belly.</p>
<p>“You told my brothers without discussing it with me first?!” Shego said, she could hear her voice rising and couldn’t stop it even when Kim’s smile melted away.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I overstepped Shego. I just thought maybe it would be nice if-” Kim started.</p>
<p>“If what, Kim? If you told them and then they told Hego and Hego decided to drop by and destroy my life again?! What is wrong with you!? My family is none of your goddamn business! Why do you have to stick your nose into everything all the time?” Shego ranted, ignoring the way Kim’s expression almost crumpled for a moment, before going almost flat.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think-” Kim tried again.</p>
<p>“Damn straight you didn’t think. You were just going along in Kimmie’s perfect world where everyone gets along and nothing goes wrong!” Shego almost shouted. She knew the words weren’t true the moment they left her lips, but she couldn’t just take them back, so she turned and headed for the door.</p>
<p>“Wait Shego! Where are you going?” Kim asked, rushing after Shego.</p>
<p>“Out, I need some space, okay?” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Don’t go far Shego, you know-” Shego cut Kim off.</p>
<p>“How could I forget?” Shego said, holding up her arm. Kim felt another pang of guilt hit her and she reached for her own wrist, carefully sliding off the tracker bracelet and placing it in Shego’s hand.</p>
<p>“I trust you, please come home,” Kim whispered. </p>
<p>“I will,” Shego said curtly, her fingers tightening over the warm metal. She turned and left. A moment later Kim heard the sound of her motorcycle roaring to life and heading down the streets. It was still light out and above freezing, so the roads should be safe despite the snow. Kim heaved a sigh. She wanted to crawl back into her bed and cry, but Shego’s little brothers were still sitting in her living room, so instead she took a deep breath and walked back.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, I’m really sorry about that. I guess I should have checked with Shego first about inviting you two over,” Kim said sheepishly. The two boys on the couch just smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Kim, we understand Shego’s concerns,” Fred said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, our big brother has a tendency to bulldoze through what anyone else wants for the sake of his own plans,” Will said.</p>
<p>“We can see how Shego wouldn’t want this getting back to him right now,” Fred said.</p>
<p>“And we are just glad to see you both,” Will said</p>
<p>“It’s so nice to know Shego has someone who cares enough about her to do this,”Fred said.</p>
<p>“You really love our sister, don’t you?” Will asked.</p>
<p>“I-uh-yeah, I guess,” Kim stuttered out, hoping her blush wasn’t too visible. Did she love Shego? She certainly cared for her a lot more than she ever had. Maybe her little crush was turning into something more. The Wegos smiled knowingly at Kim.</p>
<p>“Thank you Kim. We are so happy for you both and I really hope that we can try this again when Shego is better prepared. Maybe something around Christmas? It would be nice to get to know the mother of our first niece or nephew a little better,” Fred said.</p>
<p>“You guys are pretty mature for your age,” Kim said, remembering the last time she had encountered the Wegos years and years ago. They both shrugged in unison.</p>
<p>“A lot has changed since we stopped working with our brothers. Hopefully Shego can see that sometime soon,” Will said.</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to Shego once she has cooled down a little bit. I really would like to get to know both of you better,” Kim said. “You should meet my younger brothers sometime, they’re only a year younger than you two,” Kim added, walking them to the door.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to us, and Kim? Thanks again for trying so hard for our sister, she hasn’t had someone willing to do things like this for her since our abuelita died. It hasn’t been easy for any of us to adjust, but her especially. She deserves this, so don’t give up on her yet. Deep down she is a really nice person,” Fred said</p>
<p>“Really deep down,”  Will added with a wink.</p>
<p>“I know she is and now she is stuck with me in her life forever, so I promise I’ll do my best,” Kim said, truly meaning it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A few hours later it was dark and the temperature was below freezing outside and Kim was worried. She wanted to text Shego and had picked up her phone to do it more than a dozen times, but she always stopped herself halfway through the message. Shego wanted space and Kim wanted to respect that. Around 8pm Kim flopped down on their couch, flipping through the television channels to distract herself. She settled on some medical drama that she was wholly uninvested in and eventually dozed off.</p>
<p>Kim was startled out of her slumber by the sound of the front door opening and closing. She glanced at her phone and saw that it was almost 10pm. Before Kim could get herself upright on the couch she saw Shego’s shadow in the doorway. The only light was what came from the television, which she quickly muted.</p>
<p>“Shego, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think it through when I invited your brothers over. It’s none of my business and I should have asked you first. I just wanted you to be happy and I got caught up in my own ideas for that and-” Kim babbled. Shego stepped into the room and sat down on the far end of the couch.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Kimmie, I get it. You were just trying to be nice and I do appreciate that. It just really caught me off guard seeing them here in our home and I got freaked out. I think...I think I do want to see them and talk to them again. Hopefully they’re not too upset with me for storming out,” Shego said. Kim shook her head.</p>
<p>“They’re actually really mature and understanding and they want to see you again too. They said they don’t work with Hego anymore and would really like to visit us again and meet the baby when she is born,” Kim said excitedly. Shego couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>“Okay, I think that would be nice then. Thank you, and thank you for trusting me,” Shego said, placing the silver bracelet back in Kim’s hand and closing her fingers around it. Kim grimaced and slipped it back onto her wrist. The metal was warm from Shego’s skin.</p>
<p>“I trust you with my life, Shego,” Kim whispered back. </p>
<p>“I’m also sorry for the things I said to you, I didn’t mean them. It’s a good thing that you’re thoughtful and tried to do something nice for me. We are both going to be all in each other’s business forever now and I think we just need to make sure we discuss things thoroughly with each other,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“I get it. I was actually thinking about that the other day. We live together and we’re going to have a baby together, there is no way not to be in each other’s business. I just want us to be respectful and able to work together,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“I agree,” Shego said. Shego looked like she wanted to say something else, but instead she glanced over at the clock.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty late and GJ wants us in early tomorrow,” Shego said. Kim sighed, finally pushing herself up into a sitting position.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we should probably head to bed,” Kim agreed. She let Shego help her stand up. They turned off the television and Kim went upstairs to get ready for bed. Shego watched her go, then sat down in the kitchen to eat some leftovers. She hadn’t told Kim where she went and Kim hadn’t asked her about it. In truth, she hadn’t planned on going anywhere. She had only wanted some time to clear her head, but when Kim had handed her the bracelet, she had decided it was about time she went and got some of her things. </p>
<p>Shego had driven for 2 hours into the Rocky Mountains until the city was just a faint glow in the distance. It had been easy to find the hidden entrance to Dr. D’s lair there and Shego was glad that the biometric security system still worked for her. Inside it was frigid and dark, Dr. D hadn’t been here in months and whenever he got out of prison it was unlikely he would return to this lair very soon. Shego had gone in expecting to find a lot of things she wanted to bring back with her, but after looking around for a while, she realized that there was very little that she wanted. After packing a few articles of clothing and some books, Shego took one last look around at the mess.</p>
<p>“I guess this is it,” Shego whispered to no one at all. She knew she wouldn’t be back here. She wouldn’t be back at any lair again. She was done with that part of her life now. She had a warm and cozy home to return to. She had someone there waiting for her, even if their relationship wasn’t romantic, she knew Kim still cared about her. Soon she would have a baby to return to, so why would she want to be anywhere but there with them? She wanted her kid to be proud of her as a person, and no one was proud of villains except for other villains. She would gladly sacrifice being evil and respected in the villain community for her kid.</p>
<p>Shego smiled as she drove back down through the mountains, avoiding icy patches and watching the stars come to life in the darkening sky. Kim had cared enough to try and she needed to acknowledge that, even if it hadn’t been a good idea. Maybe it was time to let her little brothers back into her life, especially if she truly was turning over a new leaf. It would just need to be on her own terms. She thought about it all the way home and had felt her heart melt a little at the sight of Kim asleep on the couch waiting for her. </p>
<p>All Shego had wanted to do was join Kim and snuggle up on their couch together. Seeing Kim made her crave some form of physical affection, something she had been without for longer than she wanted to think about. Instead, Shego sighed, running a hand through her hair and watched Kim slowly wake up and see her. This was why Shego had come home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gotta have a little interpersonal conflict every once in a while, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Merry Sparklemas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holidays with the Possibles could be fun, right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I wrote this chapter around Christmas and I wanted something cute, so have some holiday fluff a month late!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do I need sunglasses to go over to your parents’ house for Christmas?” Shego asked, for the second time.</p>
<p>“Just trust me and put them on, we’re almost there,” Kim replied with a smile. It was Christmas eve and Possible family tradition dictated that they all spend the night at Kim’s family home. The twins were already home from school on their Christmas break, so all that was missing now were Kim and Shego. It was still early evening, but when they came around the final turn before the house, Shego’s mouth fell open.</p>
<p>“Good god, how do you even sleep at night??” Shego asked, trying not to look directly at the massive light display covering the house and lawn.</p>
<p>“We have to turn it off by 10pm or the neighborhood association gets really upset,” Kim said, parking in the driveway.</p>
<p>“I can understand why, it even reflects off of all this gross snow. You’ve probably blinded planes with this!” Shego said. Kim rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re so dramatic, they would have to be pretty low flying planes,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“This does explain why you weren’t all nuts over decorating our house though,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“We did decorate some,” Kim said, knocking on the front door.</p>
<p>“Kimmie-cub!” James answered the door, giving Kim a big hug. Then he turned to Shego and before she could protest, did the same. Shego kind of froze up and Kim had to drag her into the house after her father. Inside everything was red and green and Christmasy all over. It wasn’t just the outside decorations that they had gone overboard on. The Christmas tree in the living room was crowded with all kinds of ornaments and as Shego deposited their own gifts under the tree she noticed that a good portion of the ornaments looked homemade. There were Christmas themed knick knacks on every surface and garland hanging everywhere. Shego could even hear ambient Christmas music floating through the air. Shego was about to make a comment about it when Kim’s grandmother stepped out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Nana!” Kim said, rushing over to hug her.</p>
<p>“Oh Kimmie, you’re absolutely glowing!” Nana said, pulling back to examine Kim. Her Christmas sweater barely covered her baby bump. Shego had opted for a plain green sweater after much badgering by Kim.</p>
<p>“I sure don’t feel like I’m glowing Nana, but thank you. Only 6 more weeks to go,” Kim said a little nervously.</p>
<p>“Oh honey, you should be so excited! There is nothing quite like meeting your baby for the first time. Why I remember when your father was born…” Nana went on, so Shego wandered into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Shego dear, so glad you’re here with us for the holidays. Not spending it with any of your family?” Ann asked, taking something that smelled delicious out of the oven.</p>
<p>“My family doesn’t do holidays. Or being together. I am going to see my youngest brothers in a few days though,” Shego said, nibbling on a christmas cookie.</p>
<p>“That sounds nice, I’m happy to hear it. Family is good to have around when you’re welcoming a new member into the world so soon,” Ann said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think Kimmie is starting to get pretty nervous about that,” Shego said. There was just something about Ann Possible, some kind of innate mom energy that she exuded that made Shego want to tell her everything.</p>
<p>“That’s no surprise, having a baby is one of the biggest events in a person’s life. It changes everything, but in a good way, I promise,” Ann added, seeing Shego’s nervous expression.</p>
<p>“It’s certainly changed me,” Shego said. She sat down at the kitchen table and Ann joined her.</p>
<p>“Has it changed you in a good way?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>“It’s definitely changed me in favor of good,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Do you think Kim has had anything to do with that?” Ann asked. She expected a knee jerk denial response and was surprised by the somber nod she received.</p>
<p>“There is just something about Kimmie that I can’t fight. I can see how evil always loses in the end with her around,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Shego, can I ask you something kind of personal?” Ann asked. Shego swallowed hard, scared of what the question might be.</p>
<p>“Uh, I guess?” Shego said.</p>
<p>“This is probably none of my business, but are you in love with Kim?” Ann asked. Shego nearly choked on the cookie she had been eating, feeling her cheeks go hotter than the face of the sun.</p>
<p>“Uh-I-uh,” Shego stuttered out. Ann nodded.</p>
<p>“I think that answers my question,” Ann said with a smile. Shego put her face on the table.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Shego mumbled. Ann reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Just don’t wait too long to let her know how you feel,” Ann said. Shego wanted to respond, but was interrupted by Kim walking into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas mom!” Kim said, giving her mom a big hug.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas Bubblebutt, or maybe I should be calling you bubbletummy now, just look at you!” Ann said, placing a hand on her daughter’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Moooom,” Kim whined.</p>
<p>“Here, I made your favorite cookies,” Ann said, handing a plate of chewy ginger cookies to Kim. “Take those out to the living room.” Kim already had one cookie in her mouth as she left the kitchen, casting a curious glance at Shego. “Shall we join them? I think the boys wanted to show us some of what they’ve been working on at school before we watch some Christmas movies tonight.” Shego and Ann joined everyone else in the living room and somehow Shego ended up sitting next to Nana Possible, who wasn’t one for small talk.</p>
<p>“So, you’re the ex-villain that is having a baby with our Kimmy, are you?” Nana asked. Shego squirmed.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Have we met before?” Nana asked, squinting at Shego.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am, we have,” Shego said, remembering the few times she had encountered Nana Possible in the past. Nana scrutinized her for a moment, then smiled.</p>
<p>“Well, you sure are beautiful. At least I know my great-grandbaby is going to be lovely to look at,” Nana said with a laugh. “You be good to our Kimmy,” Nana said and Shego nodded, unsure what else she should say.</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Nana, be nice to Shego!” Kim said from her seat on the couch between the twins.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry dear, I’m only welcoming her to the family,” Nana said back, winking at Shego. This was going to be an interesting two days. The rest of the evening was spent watching silly Christmas movies, eating cookies and arguing over rocket science. Eventually it was time for bed and one by one everyone headed to their rooms. The boys were sharing Tim’s room, while Nana took Jim’s room, leaving Kim and Shego to her old room upstairs. After her brothers went to bed, Kim found herself alone in the living room with Shego. She walked over and sat down on the couch next to her, watching the rainbow lights on the Christmas tree twinkle in the darkness. </p>
<p>“You know, this isn’t the first Christmas we’ve spent together,” Kim remarked after a moment.</p>
<p>“You’re right, I had all-but forgotten about that year. What was that? Your junior year of high school?” Shego asked, thinking back to the Christmas she had to rescue Dr. D. and Kim was rescuing Ron, who had somehow ended up stranded at the North Pole together. </p>
<p>“I think so,” Kim said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“I was meant to be relaxing on my tropical vacation,” Shego said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“I was meant to be here with my family,” Kim added.</p>
<p>“That was fucking weird,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“You sure said it,” Kim agreed.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure it was a hypothermia induced fever dream type deal,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Probably, I remember Drakken singing?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“I definitely blocked that out for good reason,” Shego said with a shudder. “Nothing compared to this though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kim agreed. Without really thinking about it, she laid her head on Shego’s shoulder. Automatically Shego put her arm around Kim’s shoulder, feeling Kim snuggle just a little bit closer into her side.</p>
<p>“How is the little one doing?” Shego asked, putting her free hand on Kim’s stomach.</p>
<p>“I think she likes all this Christmas cheer, she has been pretty wiggly today,” Kim said, trying to snuggle even closer to Shego, and not just because she was warm. </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s just the half dozen ginger cookies you’ve eaten this evening,” Shego teased.</p>
<p>“Hey, some of those were for her. I mean, what if she grows up and decides that peanut butter blossoms are the best Christmas cookie? That would be devastating,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Fair point,” Shego said, giving Kim’s shoulders a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Did you have a nice evening?” Kim asked. Shego was surprised Kim asked about her evening.</p>
<p>“I did, your family is always so welcoming. Even your Nana,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“You know Shego, I’m really glad you’re here. I...I like having you around,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Sometimes you’re not so bad yourself Princess,” Shego said with a smile. “In fact, I might actually be a little bit fond of you,” Shego admitted. Kim felt her heart beat speed up. Could she take this chance and tell Shego how she was really feeling? What would happen if she did? Kim took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Shego, I-”<br/>“Hey, did you notice that we’re kind of sitting under the mistletoe?” Shego asked, pointing up above their heads. Kim glanced up, but not at the mistletoe. She stared into Shego’s face, lit up by the christmas lights and nothing else. Her bright green eyes were soft and stared straight back at Kim. There were only a few inches between their faces now and Kim felt herself slowly moving closer, eyelids getting heavy. Shego was doing the same. Their lips were almost brushing when there was a thump on the stairs. They both jumped apart just in time for Tim to step into the room.<br/>“You guys are still up? I thought old people went to bed early,” Tim said, grabbing a leftover plate of cookies and retreating back to his room.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, my brother is right. It is late and tomorrow is Christmas. We should head to bed,” Kim said, struggling her way to a standing position. She knew her face was beet red and was too scared to check if Shego’s was the same.</p>
<p>“Right,” Shego replied, trying to get her rapid heartbeat under control. They had almost kissed! If they hadn’t been interrupted, they would 100% have kissed and Shego had wanted it so badly. The same thoughts were screaming through Kim’s mind as well. She had wanted nothing more than to kiss Shego in the light of the Christmas tree. </p>
<p>Fuck, they both thought. Shego followed Kim up to her old room and they took turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Shego eyed Kim’s queen sized bed. After the moment they had just shared, sleeping next to Kim seemed like devine torture, so Shego grabbed a pillow and a blanket and was heading downstairs to the couch when Kim grabbed her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Uh, the couch?” Shego said. Kim shook her head.</p>
<p>“You can just sleep here with me,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“I’m fine on the couch for one night Princess, I’ve slept on much worse,” Shego said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“No way, it’s Christmas eve. We’ve shared a bed before, no big,” Kim insisted, pulling Shego back into her room.</p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Shego asked. Kim cocked her head at Shego, who sighed. “Nevermind, which side do you want?” </p>
<p>“I used to sleep on the right side, so the left is all yours,” Kim said, crawling under the blankets. Shego shivered as she crawled in with Kim, being very careful not to touch her. Shego felt weird wearing clothes to bed, but had figured the t-shirt and leggings were a good idea for the night. Kim turned off the lamp and settled in.</p>
<p>“Are you cold?” Kim asked, feeling Shego’s shiver.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t get cold,” Shego said, unable to stop the next shiver. She wasn’t usually cold, but something was changing lately. The ache and infection in her arm was getting worse every week now and she could feel the plasma within her slowly fading. Feeling cold without actively being stuck in a blizzard sucked. Shego curled up on her side of the bed, pulling the blanket up around herself. A moment later she felt the bed move and nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt Kim’s back press against her own.</p>
<p>“Looks like we’ve switched, huh? You’re cold and I feel like a furnace with this baby growing inside me. I would spook you to warm you up, but my stomach would definitely get in the way,” Kim said. She was right, Shego thought, feeling the heat radiating from Kim’s body. Shego only debated a moment, before rolling over and pressing herself against Kim’s back.</p>
<p>“You’re warm,” Shego whispered. Kim didn’t say anything, just snuggled back into Shego’s grasp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More real plot to come next chapter, probably.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Confession of Sorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Christmas day with fam Possible, what did Shego and Kim get each other for their first Christmas together, but not together?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shego woke up early Christmas morning, feeling so warm and cozy that she didn’t want to open her eyes. When she did, she realized that she was still holding Kim against her chest. Her hand was resting against Kim’s belly and Shego really wanted to hold onto this moment. She wanted to wake up like this every morning, holding onto the woman she had fallen for and their child. Last night had given her hope that maybe this was possible. </p>
<p>Eventually Shego heard movement downstairs and pried herself out of bed, making sure to tuck Kim back in so she wouldn’t get cold. Shego dressed and ventured down to the kitchen, finding the twins brewing coffee.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you two a little young to be mainlining coffee already?” Shego asked, taking a mug from Jim.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? Coffee was invented for college students and people with kids,” Tim said, pouring sugar into his mug. </p>
<p>“Okay, fine, but what are you two doing up so early? It’s barely past 6am,” Shego took a sip of her coffee.</p>
<p>“It’s Christmas morning, no one sleeps in on Christmas morning,” Jim said.</p>
<p>“That, and we forgot to turn off our alarms for classes and it’s a weekday,” Tim added. </p>
<p>“Ah,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“What are you doing up so early?” Jim asked.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be snuggled up with our sister?” Tim asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.</p>
<p>“Oh good grief, what is with your family? There isn’t anything between your sister and I,” Shego said, knowing it was at least a partial lie.</p>
<p>“But you want there to be,” Jim said.</p>
<p>“And so does Kim,” Tim added.</p>
<p>“It’s...complicated,” Shego said, running a hand through her hair. “Wait, why do you think that?” Shego asked, giving up and sitting down at the kitchen table with the boys. The twins exchanged a look.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Jim asked.</p>
<p>“What?” Shego said. </p>
<p>“Kim is not a snuggly person,” Jim said.</p>
<p>“Never has been,” Tim confirmed.</p>
<p>“Except she seems to use any excuse to get as close as possible to you,” Jim said.</p>
<p>“She totally likes you,” Tim said.</p>
<p>“It’s probably just crazy pregnancy hormones or something,” Shego said dismissively.</p>
<p>“Then why does she constantly glance over at you?” Tim asked.</p>
<p>“Checking to make sure I’m not fucking up something, I would assume,” Shego said. “I am technically her parolee, in case you forgot.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t, but she might have,” Jim said.</p>
<p>“And we all know that’s not the only reason you stick around,” Tim said.</p>
<p>“Doy, I’m here for the baby,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“And for Kim,” the boys said in unison.</p>
<p>“Okay, that was hella creepy. Why are twins like that?” Shego asked, trying to change the subject. The boys weren’t buying it.</p>
<p>“Just admit it, even Nana noticed,” Tim said.</p>
<p>“Ugh, fine, whatever. I like her, okay?” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Come on, you’re an adult, use your adult words,” Jim said teasingly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, do you like her or do you like like her?” Tim asked with a giggle.</p>
<p>“You two are the worst. Fine, I love Kimmie. You happy now?” Shego said.</p>
<p>“You betcha,” Jim said, holding up his smartphone. Shego’s blood went cold.</p>
<p>“You didn’t,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Didn’t what? Record you saying that?” Jim asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it’s only a backup just in case,” Tim said, pocketing the phone.</p>
<p>“No wonder Kimmie calls you two the tweebs. What do you want from me?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Right now?” Tim asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing at all,” Jim said.</p>
<p>“But if you hurt Kim,” Tim said.</p>
<p>“Or if you can’t get the balls to tell her,” Jim added.</p>
<p>“Then we have this,” Tim said, patting his pocket. Shego knew she could easily get the phone from them right now, or even wait until later that night and snatch it, but what was the point?</p>
<p>“Fine, I get it. Just give me some time, alright? Things are really complicated and our kid is less than 2 months away from being born. I’m not trying to stress her out any more than necessary right now,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Okay,” the twins said in unison.</p>
<p>“You two are evil, you know? You make me seem like a cuddlebuddy by comparison,” Shego muttered. </p>
<p>“What are you all doing up so early?” Kim asked, stepping into the room. All three of them jumped and Shego’s heart rate spiked more than she would have liked to admit. </p>
<p>“Jesus Christ Kimmie, how the heck do you sneak around in this house?” Shego asked, praying to anything that Kim hadn’t caught any of her conversation with the twins.</p>
<p>“Years and years of coming home too late from missions. I still remember every single squeaky or creaky board in this floor, even with the added weight here,” Kim said, patting her belly. “Now, what were you guys talking about?” Kim asked, looking at her brother suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” all three of them said at once. Shego shot the boys a glare.</p>
<p>“Well, we’re going to go make some noise until mom and dad wake up,” Jim said.</p>
<p>“Later sisters,” Tim said, following Jim out of the kitchen. Once they were gone, Kim turned to Shego.</p>
<p>“What was that really about?” Kim asked, opening the fridge and getting a glass of juice for herself. She could smell the coffee and was dying for a cup, but had read early on that caffeine wasn’t great for the baby. </p>
<p>“Nothing, just family bonding or something,” Shego said. Thank heavens she missed that conversation, Shego thought. But she hadn’t. </p>
<p>Kim had woken up when Shego had shut her bedroom door. She had rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but hadn’t been able to get comfortable again without Shego’s body pressed against her own. That, and her bladder was being squashed. She had gotten up, gotten dressed and gone to the bathroom. When she started down the stairs she heard voices in the kitchen and decided to check it out. She was about to step into the kitchen when she heard her brothers grilling Shego. Kim paused for a moment, she wasn’t sure if she should listen to this, it seemed a bit invasive, but then again, she sure was curious about how Shego felt. So, Kim ducked back behind the wall and listened.</p>
<p>“Fine, I love Kimmie,” Shego said and Kim struggled to stay silent. The rest of the conversation barely registered in her mind at all. Something about her brothers being evil maybe? It didn’t even matter because Shego said that she loved her. Kim was giddy for just a moment, then she was freaked out. Shego loved her. Did she love Shego? She definitely had a crush on the woman, there was no denying that at this point. If Kim was being completely honest with herself, she knew in her heart that she had fallen for Shego months ago. Somewhere between spending all their time together and getting to know Shego away from her usual evil past times, she had fallen harder for Shego than she had ever fallen for anyone else. </p>
<p>But the baby complicated things. Kim put a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick and move. This malicious mistake that had turned her and Shego’s lives completely inside out complicated things a lot. What if they dated and then had a terrible break-up? How would that affect their child? Could she juggle having a newborn with having a new relationship? Had they truly moved past nearly a decade of fighting each other? </p>
<p>All of this stuff and more flew through Kim’s head in the mere moments between Shego admitting her feelings and the twins threatening her. It was then that Kim decided she should head into the kitchen, pretending to have heard nothing since her own mind was yet to be made up on the matter at hand.</p>
<p>“Family bonding?” Kim asked skeptically.</p>
<p>“Or something,” Shego mumbled. They were interrupted by a loud bang from the twin’s room that was soon followed by the sounds of movement throughout the house. The sun was fully risen now, hovering above the horizon casting orange shadows across the fresh snow outside. As soon as everyone was up, Ann and Nana started in on breakfast with Shego’s help, while everyone else went to the living room to sort out the presents into personal piles for each person. After they ate, they all settled in the living room and began “the great tear-down” as James referred to it as. Shego was surprised to find her own pile of gifts awaiting her there and sat down next to Kim, who was already ripping paper off of a gift from her Nana.</p>
<p>Shego picked her gifts carefully, saving Kim’’s for last. She liked watching everyone open their gifts and beam at whatever new thing they had. James was thrilled by the new grill tools the twins got him, while Nana loved the family recipe organizer that Kim had picked out for her. Shego just thought it was ironic. Shego was surprised when she opened up a gift and found a beautiful black leather motorcycle jacket to replace her worn out one. She looked at the tag and quickly thanked Jim and Tim for it.</p>
<p>“We cheated though, Kim had to check what size for us to get,” Tim said.</p>
<p>“Well, it fits great, so thank you,” Shego said, pulling it on over her sweater. </p>
<p>“Hold on, are these actual rocket packs??” Jim asked, unwrapping his gift from Kim and Shego.</p>
<p>“You betcha, we had a little help from Wade with those. They’re multi-use with backup solar power too,” Kim said, watching her brothers go from adults to children, trying on the packs.<br/>
“They’re much less bulky than the old ones were,” James remarked, gesturing with his grill tools.</p>
<p>“And hopefully a lot quieter,” Ann added. She was already flipping through the book Shego had gotten her on gardening, since she had recently decided their back yard needed re-doing.</p>
<p>“And only for use outdoors,” Kim specified. She had one present left in her pile and it was from Shego. She picked it up and carefully tore away the messy wrapping paper to reveal a beautiful baby book. The cover was ivory with gold filigree and a framed photo of Kim’s first ultrasound. Kim carefully opened the book, finding each page decorated and waiting to be filled with photos. In the very back was an inscription from one of Kim’s favorite children’s books that she had shown to Shego when they had moved. </p>
<p>“What have you got there dear?” Nana asked and Kim sniffled.</p>
<p>“A scrapbook for the baby,” Kim said, handing it to her Nana.</p>
<p>“Wow Kim, this is just lovely. You’ll have a perfect place for all those important memories. It’s got enough pages to document your baby’s whole life!” Nana said. Shego gave Kim’s hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Shego asked. Kim nodded, trying to keep from crying.</p>
<p>“Yes, Shego, it is so thoughtful and beautiful, I love it,” Kim said. I love you, Kim thought. Shego smiled, going to open her final gift, the one from Kim.</p>
<p>“Are these...pajamas?” Shego asked, opening up the box with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, except they’re silk pajamas. I read that they were a lot less hot and more comfortable for people who run a little bit warm. Plus, they had them in your green and they’re monogrammed too,” Kim pointed out. Shego rubbed the fabric between her fingers, appreciating the softness of it. She ran her finger across the monogram too. It was a dark green against the lighter emerald green of the pajamas. Shego appreciated the irony of the gift, but they were also really nice pajamas.</p>
<p>“Thank you Kimmie, I promise I’ll wear them,” Shego said quietly, winking at Kim.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to,” Kim said, then clapped a hand over her mouth, hoping no one else heard her. Shego chuckled.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, it is getting pretty cold at night now. I think I would definitely need someone to cuddle with to keep me warm if I was going to sleep in what I used to,” Shego said, enjoying the way Kim’s ears turned red when she blushed. </p>
<p>The rest of Christmas day went by in a blur of hot cocoa and warmth. The twins did their usual reenactment of the story of Colonel Zin Possible, who stole a Christmas tree from the enemy soldiers and then everyone had some time to just play with their gifts before lunch. It was already getting dark when Kim and Shego finally got back to their house. Kim rushed to turn up the heat, while Shego carried in all their stuff from the car. She sat it down and shivered. </p>
<p>“Holy heck is it cold in here,” Shego said as Kim stepped back into the room to start putting away their things.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I turned up the heat. It should warm up pretty quickly. If not, you can just sleep in my bed,” Kim said nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t tease me with warmth,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Kim said. Shego swallowed, her mouth suddenly a little dry. “I’m going to go put away some of the baby stuff we got, could you put up the leftovers my mom gave us?” Kim asked, heading for the stairs. Shego just nodded. That night after much mental debate, Shego crawled under the covers in Kim’s bed, feeling Kim wiggle herself up against Shego and sigh in contentment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I needed more fluff. Next chapter might be even more fluff. I swear there is a plot too....somewhere.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. It's a Love Story, Just Out of Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New Years!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops, all fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“KP! Help me!” Ron whined, walking through the front door. It was New Year’s eve and miraculously Ron had gotten the day off, so he and Yori were coming over for a chill New Year’s celebration. Monique had said she would stop by too, on her way to a more “active” party, as she had put it. Kim didn’t mind though. She wasn’t really in the mood to go to a crowded house full of drunk strangers bumping into her and loud music that she didn’t like. Partying on New Year’s eve was only fun once you were already drunk. </p>
<p>“Woah, woah, woah, take off your boots before you ruin our carpet,” Shego said, stopping Ron with a hand on his forehead. He sheepishly walked back to the door and kicked his snow boots off.</p>
<p>“Thank you, you may see the princess now,” Shego said, motioning Ron to the living room.</p>
<p>“Shego, quit being weird,” Kim said from her spot on the couch. </p>
<p>“Make me, Princess,” Shego replied, sitting down in an armchair and tucking her feet up under herself. Ron sat down next to Kim.</p>
<p>“So, what do you so desperately need help with? And where is Yori?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“What did you do this time?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Yori is on her way, she just had to finish up some work. And I didn’t do anything! At least not yet,” Ron said, pulling a small ring box out of his pocket. Kim almost dropped her phone.</p>
<p>“Is that what I think it is??” Kim asked excitedly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I got it last week, but now I’m not so sure. Is it too soon? What if she says no? What if I screw up the whole thing??” Ron babbled nervously.</p>
<p>“Okay, first, maybe try breathing. Then, let me see the ring,” Kim instructed. Ron took a few deep breaths and opened up the box. It was a beautiful little silver ring with red and white diamonds.</p>
<p>“Surprisingly not terrible,” Shego said with a shrug. Kim rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s a really nice ring Ron, totally Yori. And I don’t think it is too soon, you’ve been dating for years now and you both obviously love each other,” Kim said. She was really happy and excited for Ron, despite the pang of jealousy in her heart. She wasn’t jealous of Yori, she just wished her life could have gone more like that.</p>
<p>“So, how should I do it? Put the ring in her champagne glass? Or maybe in cake?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“What the fuck? No, what’s wrong with you,” Shego said. “Does everything have to be about food with you?”</p>
<p>“Rude!” Ron replied, looking to Kim for support. Kim shrugged.</p>
<p>“Sorry Ron, gotta agree with Shego on this one. An engagement ring in food is gross and a choking hazard. What if she chipped a tooth or something? Definitely a no-go,” Kim confirmed. Ron sunk back into the couch with a sigh.</p>
<p>“What do I do then?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“You get down on one knee, tell her how much she means to you and just ask her, doy,” Shego said. </p>
<p>“Exactly,” Kim said. “You don’t need to do anything nuts or crazy, especially if you’re proposing on New Years. That’s special enough,” Kim said</p>
<p>“Thanks guys, you’re like an old married couple already,” Ron said with a goofy grin. Shego and Kim glanced at each other. A few hours later, their living room was alive with conversation. Felix and Zita had come over, along with Wade, Monique and Yori. Ron and Shego were in and out of the kitchen, grabbing snacks, while Felix recounted his latest robotics creation for Nasa. As the hours went by, Kim watched Ron get more and more fidgety. It was almost surreal to watch when it did finally happen. The countdown started and champagne glasses were lifted. Ron did exactly as they had said, getting down on one knee and telling Yori just how much she meant to him. The entire room breathed a sigh of relief when Yori said yes and then everyone was hugging and screaming and crying. </p>
<p>After everyone had said their goodbyes and headed home, Shego was picking up the living room when she heard a sniffle from upstairs. She had thought Kim was already asleep, she had been exhausted staying up until nearly 2am with everyone. A moment later though, she heard it again. Shego dumped the trash and headed upstairs, knocking gently on Kim’s door before opening it. </p>
<p>“Hey, you okay?” Shego asked softly.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Kim replied, but her sniffles betrayed her. Shego came over and sat on the edge of the bed. About 70% of the time now she slept in Kim’s bed with her, but it was still Kim’s space.</p>
<p>“You don’t sound fine to me,” Shego said, putting a hand on Kim’s shoulder. Kim didn’t shrug her off, but didn’t roll over either.</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, I’m super happy for Ron,” Kim said. “But why couldn’t my life be a little more like that?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Ah, I get it,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“I love this baby, I really really do. I just wish I could have had the New Year’s eve proposal first. Or whatever day proposal. I don’t even have anyone who would propose to me. Especially now,” Kim said, a strangled sob escaping her throat. Shego wanted to tell Kim that she would do that for her, and she would do it better than Ron ever could, but now was not the time. </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” Shego said, leaving the room for a moment.</p>
<p>“Here,” Shego said, handing Kim a lumpy wrapped package. This time Shego sat down in front of Kim.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” Kim asked, propping herself up in the bed.</p>
<p>“It’s just something I found that I thought you would like to have for the baby. I was going to wait until the baby was born, but I thought you might need some cheering up,” Shego said. Kim carefully unwrapped it.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, it’s the Superstar edition Pandaroo!” Kim squealed. “How did you even find it?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“I just told DNAmy I would only break some of her bones instead of all of them,” Shego said with a grin. Kim shivered.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you even remembered that I liked these,” Kim said, cuddling the stuffed animal.</p>
<p>“I figured if you did, maybe our kid will too. But now I’m thinking I should have gotten two of them,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“No, I promise I can share with the baby. Thank you Shego, this really did cheer me up,” Kim said, smiling at Shego.</p>
<p>“Anything for my Princess,” Shego said, standing up.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go finish cleaning up. You should try and get some sleep, it’s waaaay past your bedtime,” Shego said. Kim nodded, yawning.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Shego,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Kimmie.” It wasn’t until Shego was downstairs that she realized her slip. She had called Kim her princess instead of just princess. Maybe Kim hadn’t noticed it? It was late at night and she was tired, right? Upstairs Kim rolled over, Pandaroo clutched tightly to her chest. Maybe she could still have some of the love story that she wanted?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, next chapter will be plot for sure! And a favorite character of mine will finally be making his debut in the fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Blue Man Group, But Only One of Them is Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit hits the fan! Literally everything gets worse all at once, woohoo!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January was cold and so was Shego. February was, in fact, still cold. And so was Shego. By the beginning of February even sleeping in the same bed with Kim couldn’t stave off the deep chill that Shego felt in her body. It was like some fire deep within her was slowly dying, and with it, she was too. Her body ached and her arm had become all but useless, painful to even grip very much with that hand. She wore nothing but long sleeved shirts at all times, to keep warm and to cover up the wound on her arm. Every night she removed layers of stained gauze, crusted with blood and puss. She disinfected it, pouring hydrogen peroxide into the raw flesh and watching it fizz and bubble and went through a tube of antibiotic gel a week. It didn’t seem to be helping. </p>
<p>It also didn’t help that Kim was miserable. The baby had moved into position and was pressing down on her pelvis hard enough to give her back spasms. She was irritable and uncomfortable, so Shego said nothing about her arm and the growing infection. She just did everything she could to make Kim more comfortable. Three weeks out from her due date, Kim had stopped coming into GJ to do her office work, choosing to just work from home where she was more comfortable. So Shego spent a lot of time alone at GJ training or researching.</p>
<p>It was on one of these days that Shego found herself wandering the halls of GJ unsure of where she was going. She had on three layers of clothing and still shivered. She had been struggling to eat very much either, her appetite fading into almost nonexistence. She knew she looked rough and less intimidating than usual, but was still surprised when a security guard bumped into her and kept on walking. It wasn’t until a moment later when she stuck her hands in her pockets that she found the slip of paper he had stuffed in there.</p>
<p>“Wow, I’m really off my game today,” Shego mumbled, looking at the sheet of paper. It had a tiny map drawn on it, with passcodes written at the doors she would have to go through. At the bottom it just said “important, please come see me,” in handwriting that was vaguely familiar. Glancing around, Shego decided that she might as well follow it. The map led her into the temporary prison wing, down a flight of stairs she hadn’t noticed before and into the underground bowels of GJ. It was a maze down there, full of maximum security holding cells and labs that had way more locks than seemed necessary. All the codes on the hand drawn map worked like a charm and eventually Shego found herself stepping through the last door and coming face to face with a prison cell. Shego peered in at the person in the stark white cell and her eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Dr. D.?” Shego asked. The man in the cell startled, turning to face her and she gasped. It really was Dr. Drakken, locked up down in the bowels of GJ.</p>
<p>“Shego, is it really you?” Drakken asked, walking over to the barred door. “You look terrible, are you sick?”</p>
<p>“Great to see you too, prison orange looks great on you,” Shego said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Oh knock it off, my comment came from a place of concern,” Drakken said, crossing his arms. It may have been months since they had seen each other, but Drakken hadn’t changed at all.</p>
<p>“What are you doing down here?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“I’m on vacation,” Drakken said flatly. “What does it look like I’m doing down here?” </p>
<p>“I meant more along the lines of why am I seeing you down here right now?” Shego specified.</p>
<p>“Oh, right, well I’ve spent the last few months earning the trust of my 24 hour guard, Jeremiah. He is having trouble with his wife so I get to listen to all his stories and honestly? I think she deserves better, but of course I haven’t said that to him and I guess it paid off because he finally contacted you!” Drakken said.</p>
<p>“...Is there a point you’re trying to get to?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“My point is those idiots in the League of Villains betrayed us!” Drakken said.</p>
<p>“What’s new?” Shego asked with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I mean we were both captured because of them. That’s how GJ found us both so quickly. For some reason they think I’ll just screw up their plans and want us out of the way!” Drakken complained.</p>
<p>“Jokes on them now,” Shego said, examining her nails. Drakken cocked his head at her curiously.</p>
<p>“Wait, how are you here? I thought you were just in a different wing of this weird labyrinth prison they have under GJ,” Drakken said.</p>
<p>“I was for about a month. Do you really not know what’s been going on?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard some pretty juicy rumors and gossip, but you know I was never one for believing those,” Drakken said, tapping his blue chin.</p>
<p>“Right, we’ll just ignore that blatant lie and move on to the crash course. I’m Kim’s partner, thanks to this little device,” Shego pulled up her sleeve and showed Drakken her arm. He winced and looked worried.</p>
<p>“Shego, I’m no doctor, but that looks a little infected. Oh wait, scratch that, I am a Doctor! Just not a medical doctor, you know?” Drakken said.</p>
<p>“Noted,” Shego said flatly.</p>
<p>“And hold on, you are Kim’s new partner?” Drakken asked skeptically. “I did hear she had a new partner, and a good one, so I guess that part makes sense?” Drakken said.</p>
<p>“Trust me, it gets much weirder,” Shego said, taking a deep breath. “Kim’s pregnant, like, very pregnant. Our baby is due in just a few weeks,” Shego said. Drakken’s jaw nearly hit the floor.</p>
<p>“No way, so the rumors are true? I can’t believe it. No wonder the villains have been on the move,” Drakken said. Shego waited a moment for the light bulb to go off above Drakken’s head. When it finally did he froze, turning slowly to Shego. “Our baby???” Shego nodded, explaining the whole DNAmy situation.</p>
<p>“And to think I was ever into that crazy woman! I clearly told her it was in your contract that no one could use your DNA for cloning or otherwise! When I get my hands on her-!” Drakken said.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, I already did. She is down in this hellhole too, along with her co-conspirators,” Shego said, cracking her knuckles.</p>
<p>“And, uh, congratulations?” Drakken added meekly. </p>
<p>“I guess so. It’s complicated,” Shego said with a sigh, sitting down in the chair next to the cell. Drakken mirrored her actions, sitting on his cot next to her.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it? It seems that I’ve missed a lot,” Drakken said.</p>
<p>“Oof, I must be getting desperate if I feel like spilling my guts to you,” Shego said, crossing her legs. “I think I’ve fallen for our arch foe,” Shego admitted. She waited for Drakken’s reaction.</p>
<p>“And?” Drakken finally said.</p>
<p>“Uh, doy, big problem there?” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Right, yes, arch foe. The girl who is your partner, that you live in your home with and is having your baby? Isn’t that kind of a recipe for romance?” Drakken asked.</p>
<p>“I-what? No! It’s a big mess! And as far as I know, perfect little Kimmie isn’t even into girls,” Shego said. Drakken raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Well, her taste in boys had been abysmal. She even fell for that horrible syntho-drone, some of my finest work, but really?” Drakken said.</p>
<p>“Her brothers seem convinced that she has a crush on me,” Shego mumbled.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, younger siblings tend to know these things. They’re observant,” Drakken said.</p>
<p>“And evil. You’re being oddly supportive, you know,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“I’ve had a lot of time to think down here. Also, you’re my only real friend, even if you were my employee. I just want to see you happy, Shego,” Drakken admitted.</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s...nice,” Shego said. Drakken shrugged.</p>
<p>“Maybe we aren’t really the bad guys anymore?” Drakken said. “To be truthful, I don’t think my heart has really been in it since we helped save the world from Warmonga and her pal. It was the only time my plan actually worked!”</p>
<p>“That’s...a fair point. I just miss that flower you grew, it was like the dumbest frilled collar ever,” Shego said with a snort.</p>
<p>“It’s a shame it was an annual plant and not a perennial,” Drakken said with a sigh. </p>
<p>“What were you telling me when I first came in? Something about trying to get in touch with me? Aside from the whole betrayal thing,” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, yes, the villains have a new hideout and it is close by! That’s part of what I wanted to tell you earlier! I know where they are!” Drakken said excitedly.</p>
<p>Shego opened her mouth to respond, but instead was interrupted by sudden alarms and emergency lights. For a moment she thought she had set them off sneaking into the prison.</p>
<p>“What on earth is that?” Drakken yelled, covering his ears.</p>
<p>“That’s the lockdown alarm!” Shego yelled over the blaring noise. As if her headache couldn’t get any worse.</p>
<p>“Well I hate it! What does it mean?” Drakken yelled back.</p>
<p>“Lockdown, doy. It means we are both about to be sealed in here, so stand back!” Shego shouted, picking up the metal chair she had been sitting in. She propped it against the barred door and pushed until the hinge pins popped. The door fell aside and Shego grabbed Drakken and pulled him through, hoping lockdown would affect their security system too. “Follow me as fast as you can,” Shego instructed. To his credit, Drakken did. They ran and slid under the huge metal doors right as they sealed up the underground prison. Shego glanced around, seeing agents running everywhere in the flashing emergency lights. She quickly grabbed one by the pressed collar of their shirt.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s going on here?” Shego asked. The agent looked terrified, but not of her.</p>
<p>“We’ve been hacked! All systems are being controlled by an outside force. Dr. Director said to evacuate in case the person controlling it decides to self-destruct the entire building!” Shego released the agent and they continued running down the hall.</p>
<p>“What kind of idiot would put in a self-destruct sequence-!” Drakken began, but Shego shot him a withering look. “Oh, right, I always did that. Oops?” Drakken shrugged. “Hindsight is 20/20?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got to get to the airplane hanger right now,” Shego said, dragging Drakken through the halls and watching doors automatically lock as they went. Shego pulled out her Kimmunicator and her new cell phone. The phone she tossed to Drakken.</p>
<p>“Call Ron, sorry, the buffoon, and tell him to suit up right now, I’m calling Kimmie,” Shego instructed. Drakken struggled with the phone while Shego dialed.</p>
<p>“Hey Shego, what’s all the noise?” Kim asked. She was helping her mom decorate for the baby shower the next day.</p>
<p>“Uh, it’s complicated? The villains have made their move. They locked down GJ from the outside. I’m trying to get a jet and get out of here. A friend of mine thinks he knows where their hide-out is. If I can just get there we can end this,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“I’m coming too,” Kim said decidedly. </p>
<p>“Kimmie-” Shego began.</p>
<p>“No, we are not arguing over this. I’ll meet you at the airfield,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Fine, can you pick up Ron on your way? This is all hands on deck and my sidekick can’t seem to work a cellphone!” Shego said. Kim was confused, but she would ask later.</p>
<p>“On it, see you in 10 min,” Kim confirmed, ending the call. </p>
<p>“I went from friend to sidekick all because I couldn’t figure out this damned cellphone!?” Drakken complained, letting Shego snatch the phone back and text Ron. They made it to the hanger just as the lockdown protocols did. Shego practically threw Drakken into a jet, jumping in herself and heading for the doors. They barely made it out the doors before they slammed shut, sealing all of GJ completely off from the outside world.</p>
<p>True to her word, exactly 10 minutes after she had hung up the phone, Kim met Shego on the tarmac. Ron was still struggling to get into his gear in her backseat and managed to fall out of the door without his pants on. Shego and Kim rolled their eyes in unison. Shego had stowed Drakken away in the loading bay of the ship. This wasn’t a great time for a reunion, so it would have to wait. </p>
<p>“So, what’s the sitch?” Kim asked, climbing aboard the jet dragging Ron behind her. She settled uncomfortably into the co-pilot seat while Shego began prepping the jet for take off.</p>
<p>“I told you most of what I know over the phone, any idea which villain could lock the place down remotely?” Shego asked. Kim turned to her screen and called Wade.</p>
<p>“Kim? What the heck are you doing in a jet? I thought you were already on maternity leave?” Wade asked the moment his face popped onto the screen.</p>
<p>“Wade, GJ has been locked down from the outside. We need to trace the signal and figure out who the culprit is. I have an idea, but no one is going to like it,” Kim said, ignoring Wade’s comment. He glanced over at Shego, who gave him a curt nod.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m on it, but be careful Kim! No combat for you, it could trigger labor,” Wade instructed.</p>
<p>“Thanks Wade,” Kim said. There was a thump from behind them as Shego took off.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t ready yet!” Ron yelled, trying to hold onto anything as the jet hit the clouds.</p>
<p>“They’re scrambling the signal, but it is definitely coming from nearby,” Wade phoned in once they were cruising at a decent altitude. Ron had finally managed to get his shit together and was buckled up behind Kim.</p>
<p>“My informant gave me these coordinates, could they be right?” Shego asked, typing in the coordinates Drakken had given her. Wade looked them over.</p>
<p>“I would say you’ve got a 90% chance those are the right coordinates. The satellite map around that area is super glitchy right now, so head in that direction. I may lose you on this computer, but the Kimmunicators should still work despite the disturbance,” Wade warned.</p>
<p>“Got it, we will arrive in 20 minutes,” Shego said, turning to Ron. “You’re running point on this one with me,” Shego instructed.</p>
<p>“You know, it has been a little while, my mystic monkey powers might be a tad bit rusty,” Ron said.</p>
<p>“You’re still the best I’ve got to work with, so sack up and get ready,” Shego said. Wade was right, when they were 5 minutes away from landing, all outside communications were scrambled and their navigation screen blanked out. Shego landed carefully in front of what appeared to be just another mountainside, certain that there was more than met the eye there. Shego grabbed her pack and tossed Kim’s usual pack to Ron.</p>
<p>“What did you do that for?” Kim asked, crossing her arms over her very pregnant belly.</p>
<p>“Kim, you shouldn’t be here in the first place. The baby is due in two weeks. There is absolutely no way I’m letting you off of this jet, okay?” Shego said sternly, blocking Kim’s path. Kim deflated. She really couldn’t argue, she would only slow them down right now.</p>
<p>“I know, but Shego, I’m worried about you,” Kim said quietly. She could see the beads of sweat on Shego’s brow and her sunken, bloodshot eyes scared Kim. Shego had seemed more and more listless as the days passed. Something was very wrong.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got your faithful sidekick with me. We will be fine. You need to stay here in case we need an emergency pick-up. I will be back before you know it,” Shego said with an unconvincing smile.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Kim said, taking off the silver bracelet. She quickly disengaged the block on Shego’s powers before dropping it to the floor and crushing it with her boot.</p>
<p>“I should have done that months ago. I trust you, Shego, completely,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Shego replied solemnly. She was hoping to feel different. To feel that familiar fire re-ignite within her, but it was like she just couldn’t find that flame anymore. She couldn’t grasp it and light it back up again. It had been smothered too long and she was going to have to deal with that later.</p>
<p>“Oh, I almost forgot, Dr. D!” Shego shouted. There was a bang and Drakken slank past Kim.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi Kim, congratulations on the whole baby thing! Please send me a link to your registry!” Drakken said, grabbing a pack and jumping out of the jet.</p>
<p>“...Was that Drakken???” Kim asked, looking to Ron, who looked just as surprised as she did.</p>
<p>“Gotta go!” Shego said, grabbing Ron and jumping out of the jet. Kim shook her head, watching them run toward the mountainside. When they reached it, they seemed to faze right through it and disappear.</p>
<p>“Alright sidekicks, we have to be fast and we have to be silent, got it?” Shego whispered aggressively at Ron and Drakken. Ron gave her a thumbs up and Drakken nodded, looking nervous. Behind the mountainside mirage was what looked like a building made almost entirely out of metal built into the actual side of the mountain. Shego found the door and set to picking the lock.</p>
<p>“Hang out, I’ve got something for this!” Ron said, pulling out a tiny tube of lipstick. Shego raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“Really? And how is that gonna-” Ron clicked it on to reveal a burning laser that he used, rather sloppily, to just cut around the lock. A moment later the door swung open.</p>
<p>“Ta-da!” Rufus said, capping the lipstick and putting it back in Ron’s bag.</p>
<p>“Okay, I see you, not bad Stoppable,” Shego admitted.</p>
<p>“Show-off,” Drakken muttered, following them into the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who is waiting for them?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Breaking Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fight is on, but is Shego in any condition to fight? Kim certainly isn't.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, we sure could use your plasma for light right now,” Drakken whispered as they walked through a dark corridor. There was a little light coming from the end of the corridor, illuminating the smooth metal walls just enough that they didn’t run into each other. </p>
<p>“Shh, I hear voices up ahead,” Shego snapped.</p>
<p>The first chamber they entered had a few hanchco henchmen standing around watching various screens. Shego took them all down before Drakken even made it over the threshold.</p>
<p>“Good grief, you could have left one of them conscious. We could have questioned them,” Ron said, stepping over the bodies on the floor. Shego shrugged, trying her best not to show how out of breath she was just from that short fight. </p>
<p>“There is only one way to go from here anyway, so it doesn’t matter,” Shego replied, heading down the next corridor. They ran into a few more henchpeople and minor villains along the way and Shego gave Ron a chance to flex his mystic monkey powers. It turned out that Ron and Drakken worked pretty well as a team. Years of them squabbling while Shego had fought Kim had apparently worked well for their dynamic, just like it had for Kim and Shego. </p>
<p>“Somewhere in here as an electric pulse generator that is being used to amplify that signal that’s shutting down GJ,” Drakken said, smacking a henchperson in the head with a folding chair.</p>
<p>“That...actually makes sense,” Ron said, shuddering as he fought off some of Monkey’s Fist’s minions.</p>
<p>“That must be the device they’re planning to use to hijack cell signals or whatever their master plan is. We just need to destroy it,” Shego said, grabbing a henchperson by the collar and pressing them against the smooth metal wall. “So, where might this device we are looking for be hidden?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Main chamber!” The henchperson squealed. Shego nodded and tossed them aside.</p>
<p>“Come on boys, no need to play with the little kids anymore. I’m betting the big kids are having some fun of their own in the main chamber,” Shego said. She took a step forward and stumbled, her vision blurring for just a moment. She felt Ron’s hand heavy on her shoulder, steady her.</p>
<p>“Hey, you okay? You don’t look too good,” Ron said, concern written all over his face. Shego took a steadying breath and nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, just got a little light headed,” Shego said, shrugging him off. Ron watched her walk away, exchanging a curious glance with Drakken.</p>
<p>“I don’t think she is fine,” Ron whispered.</p>
<p>“I would have to agree with you Stoppable, something is definitely wrong with her. She is...less green than normal,” Drakken replied. Shego was right about all the fun being in the main chamber deep within the mountain. It took them a minute to get through the locked metal doors, and when they finally did, it opened up into a massive chamber with metal walls and a high stone ceiling. In the very middle of the room was some electronic contraption that reminded Shego of the many death lasers that Drakken had built over the years. It hummed loudly and seemed to give off static electricity. There was a catwalk around the sides of the chamber about 20 feet up, but surprisingly no henchpeople in sight.</p>
<p>“Alright, Dr. D. it is your time to shine. Get to work on disabling that thing before they can shut down more than just GJ,” Shego instructed. Drakken nodded, heading for the machine, while Ron and Shego scanned the room. </p>
<p>“Uh-oh,” Ron groaned. Shego followed his gaze and saw Dr. Dementor.</p>
<p>“We’ve got to protect Dr. D. while he works,” Shego said.</p>
<p>“Have you ever noticed how many evil Drs there are?” Ron said, crouching into his stance.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure none of them are actual doctors, buffoon,” Shego said. She was about to engage Dr. Dementor when a metallic flash caught her eye. “Ron, you got this,” Shego said, looking up at the catwalk.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, not you,” Shego said. Electronique smiled and waved. Shego wanted to call Kim and tap out at that moment, too bad all their electronic communicators were scrambled.</p>
<p>“Shego, how nice to see you again. That’s a nasty little device you’ve got stuck in your arm there, you know. Would be a shame if someone could just...tap into it,” Electronique said, pushing her glasses up her nose. Shego tried to prepare herself for what was coming as Electronique’s fingers danced across her keypad, but there wasn’t a way to be ready for the shock that hit her. She tried not to scream, feeling the electric jolt from the tracker in her arm pulse through her. Her knees buckled and all she could smell was iron and salt.</p>
<p>“Shego!” Ron yelled. “Use your plasma!”</p>
<p>“I can’t, “Shego ground out between chattering teeth, digging her nails deep into the metal floor. No plasma, but her enhanced strength wasn’t completely gone.</p>
<p>“No plasma powers? How pitiful, you used to be so fun to play with back when you just followed your big brother around,” Electronique said with a smile. She hadn’t seen Drakken yet and Shego wanted to keep it that way. Ron was busy fighting off Dr. Dementor and a few henchpeople, so Shego had to keep Electronique’s attention somehow.</p>
<p>“Oh trust me, I’m still plenty of fun,” Shego growled. With the last of her energy, Shego stood up straight and took a running leap, grabbing the catwalk with her good arm and hoisting herself up to Electronique’s level. Electronique looked surprised for only a moment, regaining her composure quickly.</p>
<p>“Quite impressive in your current state, but it’s too late for you to stop our plan. We will have control once Global Justice is no more! The self-destruct sequence is almost finished!” Electronique said, backing away from Shego. Hand-to-hand combat wasn’t really her thing and Shego knew it. </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Shego asked, flexing her fingers. The electric shock was beginning to fade into what felt like bees buzzing in the back of her head and less outright pain. Probably from fucking nerve damage or something, Shego thought. But, it was working to her advantage. “You all really teamed up just to take out GJ?” Shego asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“Once GJ is out of the question, who is going to stop us?” Electronique asked with a sneer.</p>
<p>“Are all villains this lame?” Shego asked. “Yo Ron! Were Dr. D. and I really this lame?” Shego yelled down at Ron.</p>
<p>“Yep, all evil plans like this sound really lame once they’re said aloud,” Ron shouted back without even pausing his fight.</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Shego said, turning back to Electronique, who was glaring at her.</p>
<p>“Whatever, you’re just a GJ lapdog anyway,” Electronique said.</p>
<p>“Not by choice and not right now,” Shego replied, rushing Electronique before she could retreat any further. The scuffle itself was brief. Electronique madly trying to type on her computer pad and Shego doing everything she could to fight through the pain and snatch the computer pad. Shego finally pinned Electronique, snatching the pad out of her hands and zip tying Electronique’s hands to the catwalk rails.</p>
<p>“Dr. D.!” Shego shouted. A blue head popped up from behind the machine, which had started beeping loudly and Shego tossed the computer pad to him. Drakken fumbled it once, but managed to grab it out of the air before it smashed on the ground.</p>
<p>“Shego, I need an override code! Without the code, I can’t stop the self-destruct sequence!” Drakken shouted back. Shego groaned, turning to Electronique, who smirked back up at her.</p>
<p>“Well, guess you’re out of luck-” Electronique’s eyes went wide as Shego’s foot hit her squarely in the gut and she doubled over.</p>
<p>“Looks like we’re both out of luck. I don’t have time for the banter and you’re a little tied up at the moment. Tell me the code or the next kick is going to be worse,” Shego said darkly. She didn’t like not fighting fair, it wasn’t her style these days, but they needed that code yesterday.</p>
<p>“123456789,” Electronique sputtered out between gasps.</p>
<p>“I fucking hate villains,” Shego said, yelling the code to Drakken.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Ron asked, sitting down on an unconscious Dr. Dementor.</p>
<p>“Even I never used that as a password,” Drakken said, typing it in. With just seconds to spare he cancelled the self-destruct sequence for GJ headquarters and severed the link to Shego’s tracker. </p>
<p>“Aaaand, we’re good here,” Drakken said proudly, standing back and watching the machine slow and go silent.</p>
<p>“Nice!” Ron said, high-fiving Drakken. What they hadn’t noticed was when the tracker link had been severed, Shego’s eyes had closed. There was a thump and they both turned to see Shego’s body laying terribly still on the floor where she had fallen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that part of the fight is over, at least. But what about Shego?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Baby, Don't Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shego is in critical condition and Kim's her only ally. Can she save Shego before it's too late?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was a little painful to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim called the Kimmunicators for the thousandth time in an hour, hoping that she would finally get through. They had lost all communication abilities the moment they had disappeared behind the mountainside illusion and Kim had been uncomfortable with the radio silence. Then, just a second ago, the mirage had vanished and the computers on the jet had come back to life, giving out accurate readings and locations. Kim had breathed a momentary sigh of relief, slumping back in her seat.</p>
<p>“They did it,” she whispered to herself, before trying the Kimmunicators again. At first it was just static, static and more static. When Ron’s voice finally crackled through Kim wanted to cry.</p>
<p>“The device is down, but so is Shego!” Ron’s anxious voice shouted through the Kimmunicator. Kim’s heart felt like it stopped beating. She had been so worried about Shego going in there and now something terrible had happened. </p>
<p>“Check her arm Ron,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“What? Her arm?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, do it now,” Kim instructed.</p>
<p>“But KP, her clothes-” Ron started.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you have to strip her completely, check her fucking arm!” Kim shouted. The line was silent for a moment, just the rustling of clothes and then a gasp.</p>
<p>“KP...it’s bad,” Ron said quietly.</p>
<p>“It’s the device, isn’t it,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“It’s really bad. Like, worse than any of those terrible zombies movies I made you watch in high school and Shego is usually green!” Ron said.</p>
<p>“Damn it, I knew she was worse off than she let on! Ron, you have to tie a tourniquet around her arm at the shoulder to try and stop the infection from spreading as quickly. Do it now with whatever you have then get out here. I’m assuming you stopped GJ from exploding, so I’m going to call for backup and cleanup crews to deal with this mess. Your priority is getting Shego back out here to me so I can take her to the hospital,” Kim instructed.</p>
<p>“On it KP, see you in 20,” Ron confirmed. Kim heard what sounded like cloth ripping before the call cut out. Kim called Wade then prepared a cot for Shego and grabbed every medical kit the jet had to offer. When they arrived, Kim tried to ignore her surprise again at seeing Drakken, and helped them get Shego back on the jet.</p>
<p>“Can you fly this thing?” Kim asked Drakken.</p>
<p>“It might be a bumpy ride, but I can get us back to GJ with some directions,” Drakken replied, glancing over at Shego.</p>
<p>“Wade will direct, Ron can assist. I’m going to do what I can for Shego,” Kim said. The guys headed for the cockpit and Kim turned her attention to Shego.</p>
<p>Her eyes were closed, but you could still see the dark half moons underneath them. Her skin was more grey than green now and Kim shuddered when she touched it, feeling an eerie cold instead of the usual heat under her fingertips. Ron had done his best to tourniquet her arm, but it really was too late to do much good. Her veins around the infected tracker were raised and angry looking.</p>
<p>“What have I let them do to you? Why didn’t you tell me how bad it was?” Kim asked, biting down on her lip to keep from crying. She slathered Shego’s entire arm in antibacterial ointment and wrapped it loosely in clean bandages for the time being. When she looked up, Shego’s eyes were open and staring at her.</p>
<p>“Shego! I-” Kim started, but Shego shook her head slightly.</p>
<p>“Kim, in the bottom drawer of my dresser is a box that I took on our first mission together. It’s what Dr. Director has been after all these years. If things get really bad, use it,” Shego said weakly. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it before. If I don’t make it, tell our daughter how much I loved her,” Shego trailed off, eyes going unfocused again before closing. Her breathing was uneven and raspy in her throat. Kim clutched Shego’s hand to her chest, unable to keep the tears out of her eyes.</p>
<p>“Shego, I won’t let you die. You promised me you would be there for your daughter. You promised you would be there for me. I-I love you,” Kim whispered, knowing Shego couldn’t hear her anymore. Kim barely noticed how rough the ride to the GJ hospital was, she only noticed when they were there. </p>
<p>“Ron, I need you and Drakken to do me a favor while I take Shego in,” Kim said, telling them where to find the item Shego had mentioned. “And be careful with it, I don’t know exactly what it is, but I might need it,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“On it KP! Me and the Drakkman are on our way!” Ron shouted. The moment Kim stepped through the hospital doors barely supporting Shego’s dead weight she was bombarded with GJ guards. They gathered Shego up and got her on a gurney in the hall. </p>
<p>“You had better go sit in the waiting area, this could take some time,” one of the guards said to Kim, but she didn’t budge.</p>
<p>“I’ll wait right here with her, thank you,” Kim said. The guards exchanged a glance, but let her stay. Twenty minutes later Ron and Drakken returned with the item and Kim went out to meet them.</p>
<p>“Your house is so nice, I think I expected more green though,” Drakken said.</p>
<p>“Uh, thanks? The nursery is green,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Here,” Ron handed her the small tin that Shego had taken on their first mission. It was heavier than Kim had expected and she quickly opened it. Ron and Drakken peered in. On top were a couple of photos, some partially burned, of Shego’s family before the comet had torn her life apart. Kim flipped through them quickly, hoping she could come back to them later. Under normal circumstances she would have loved to see photos of little Shego pouting or posing with her grandmother. Underneath the photos was what she was looking for and Kim gasped when she saw it.</p>
<p>“No way, is that…?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“I had no idea she still had that,” Drakken said, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Now I get it,” Kim said, anger rising. She stuffed the photos in her pocket and shut the lid on the tin, turning to head back into the hospital. Drakken and Ron went to follow her, but Kim stopped them.</p>
<p>“Drakken, you could very easily get arrested again, you know,” Kim said. Drakken rolled his shoulders and stood up straighter.</p>
<p>“I know, but Shego is one of the only people who matter to me. I want to be there for her,” Drakken said adamantly. </p>
<p>“We’ve got your back KP, let’s go save your girl!” Ron said enthusiastically. Kim knew they were both tired from their fight earlier, but right now she did really need them.</p>
<p>“Alright, follow me,” Kim said. When she got back inside though, Shego was gone and the guards blocked her path.</p>
<p>“We’re sorry, Miss Go has been transferred to a private room and cannot have any visitors at this time,” one guard said. Kim glanced at one of the doctors behind them, who shook her head and pointed down the hall.</p>
<p>“Bullshit,” Kim replied. “That’s fucking bullshit.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Agent Possible, until Dr. Director gets here, no one is to see her,” another guard said.</p>
<p>“Hey, isn’t that-” the first guard said, looking at Drakken. Kim didn’t let him finish his thought, sinking her elbow deep into his solar plexus and knocking him into the other guard. She was hoping to avoid anything physical, but they were running low on spare time and if she was lucky, they would think twice about man-handling a pregnant woman. She was right. They took off down the hall in the direction the doctor had pointed them in, hearing the guards stumbling behind them. Kim wasn’t fast right now and they caught up quickly as Kim glanced in every room they passed. </p>
<p>“KP, we’ve got this. Find Shego and make sure she is okay,” Ron said, skidding to a stop and facing the now dozen guards that were following them. Ron and Drakken could buy her some time, so Kim nodded, picking up Rufus and continuing. She spotted Dr. Director up ahead of her, flanked by more guards, entering a room at the end of the hallway and rushed after her. Kim snuck up to the room, glad there were no guards outside and listened.</p>
<p>“Shego, so sorry to see you like this. You’re just so unbelievably stubborn. I had no choice,” Dr. Director was saying. Kim grimaced, thinking about her standing over Shego’s lifeless body. She wanted to keep listening, but she just couldn’t take it.</p>
<p>The moment Kim stepped through the doorway, she was grabbed and held in place by the guards. Shego lay deathly still on the bed, hooked up to an IV and various monitors that all read barely alive to Kim’s eyes. It was the pain in Shego’s expression that really got to Kim. Even unconscious, her features were pinched with pain.</p>
<p>“You!” Kim yelled, watching Dr. Director turn to face her, her expression stern. “You did this to her on purpose! You tortured her for months! You’re going to kill her!” Dr. Director walked over to where the guards held Kim by the arms and examined her for a moment.</p>
<p>“You really shouldn’t be out in the field like this, you know,” Dr. Director said, poking Kim’s swollen belly. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more, but someone had to save GJ’s ass again and it apparently wasn’t going to be any of your two bit agents. Guess we should have just let Electronique have her way. How could you do something so inhumane to Shego?” Kim demanded.</p>
<p>“Shego has something of mine and you yourself know how difficult she can be. Like a wild animal, that girl is,” Dr. Director said, glancing at Shego.</p>
<p>“Shego isn’t a wild animal, she is a kind and thoughtful human being!” Kim replied.</p>
<p>“Of all the agents, I figured you would be the least likely to be charmed by her, but I guess I was wrong,” Dr. Director said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I’m not charmed by her, I just got to know her. Why are you doing this?” Kim asked. She knew why now, but she wanted to hear it from Dr. Director herself. </p>
<p>“I’ve already told you, Shego stole something of mine and refuses to return it. If she survives this, she will definitely know what I can do to her and hand it over,” Dr. Director explained. Their conversation was interrupted by the rapid beeping of the machines as Shego began crashing. A doctor and a few nurses rushed in, but Dr. Director shooed them away into the hallway where they watched nervously from.</p>
<p>“You have to take that tracker out of her!” Kim shouted, feeling hot tears drip down her cheeks. “I won’t let you kill her! I need her! Her daughter needs her!” That was enough to stun the whole room into a motionless silence. For once she was thankful Dr. Director had chosen not to disclose that information to anyone. The hands holding Kim loosened just enough that she managed to wriggle free, rushing to Shego’s side. She fumbled with the tin, her hands shaking so hard she barely could get the lid off. When she did, she pulled out the glowing chunk of rock, feeling it burn her palms like dry ice. She held it up as if to throw it on the ground and smash it, watching Dr. Director’s expression go from dismay to shock.</p>
<p>“Where did you get that?” Dr. Director asked, taking a step toward Kim.</p>
<p>“Uh-uhn, not so fast,” Kim said. “Any closer and I will destroy it.” Dr. Director held up her hands, her mouth a tight grimace.</p>
<p>“Kim, you have no idea how valuable that is to us, we need it,” Dr. Director said.</p>
<p>“This little rock is valuable to you? Oh really? Obviously it is more valuable than Shego’s life, huh? Well not to me! Your stupid little vendetta against Shego has gone on too long. You will never get to use this, because I am going to use it first,” Kim said, and with that, she turned and plunged the jagged chunk straight into Shego’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a second, nothing happened and Kim was terrified that she had just dealt the death blow to Shego. No one moved, each frozen, waiting, watching. She hadn’t even noticed Ron and Drakken standing in the doorway, having given their guards the slip. Kim just stared at Shego’s face, trying to memorize every centimeter. She had no idea what would happen next.</p>
<p>It felt like an eternity later, but one by one the machines hooked up to Shego stopped beeping like crazy and her pulse began to rise again. </p>
<p>“Oh thank god,” Kim whispered, touching Shego’s hand. Kim jerked back immediately, her fingertips burning where she had touched Shego’s skin.</p>
<p>“KP, get back!” Ron said, rushing over and grabbing Kim. He dragged her away from Shego and seconds later Kim knew why. There was a faint green glow emanating from Shego’s body that suddenly came to life, engulfing her in green flames.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ, she’s on fire!!” A nurse screamed, breaking the trance everyone had been in. Guards scattered, doctors came running and Dr. Director slunk away in the scuffle.</p>
<p>“It’s not fire, it’s her plasma!” Kim yelled, relief filling her heart. Shego’s plasma was protecting her and healing her. Hopefully it would just burn up that goddamn tracker device as well. Kim couldn’t even feel where the comet had burned her palms now.</p>
<p>“It’s like the phoenix, right?” Drakken said, stepping up next to Kim and Ron.</p>
<p>“Rebirth by fire? Damn, how is Shego always so much cooler than us?” Ron asked. Kim watched the plasma flames glow hot and bright, concentrating on the areas where Shego had been injured. Eventually it was only around her arm, burning up the device and healing the infection.</p>
<p>“I’ve never been so glad for Shego’s healing abilities before in my life,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Uh, KP? You’re leaking,” Ron said.</p>
<p>“Shut up, I’m just so glad Shego is alright,” Kim said, wiping her eyes.</p>
<p>“No, I meant that,” Ron said, pointing to the puddle on the floor with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Kim muttered.</p>
<p>“Agh! It’s on my shoes!” Drakken squealed. Kim had felt some cramping earlier, but false labor was common in the last few weeks leading up to your due date, so Kim had brushed it off. This, however, was not false labor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The baby is on the way and Shego might miss it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Welcome to the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The baby is coming!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short, but sweet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t do this without Shego!” Kim shouted. She was drenched in sweat, her contractions almost back to back now. Her entire family was in the waiting room with Ron, only her mom had been able to stay with her once she had been taken into delivery. To say everything hurt would have been an understatement.</p>
<p>“I know sweetie, I know,” Ann said, wiping Kim’s forehead with a cold towel. “But you have to push, it’s time.”</p>
<p>“No, no, I can’t. She has to be here,” Kim said, shaking her head. She had never been in so much pain in her life and all she wanted was for Shego to be there for the birth of their child. It had been hours, Kim had lost count of how many, since she went into labor, and she had desperately hoped that Shego would wake up in time. After her plasma had run its course, Shego had stabilized quickly and was healing well, she just hadn’t woken up yet. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Miss Possible, but you have to push now,” her doctor instructed. Kim grimaced, setting her jaw and bearing down with all her might.</p>
<p>“Oh god, I can’t, I can’t,” Kim moaned, closing her tired eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes you can, anything is possible for a Possible,” a voice said, and Kim’s eyes popped open. </p>
<p>“Sh-Shego?” Kim asked, unsure for a moment if she was really here or not. Shego stood there in GJ sweats not looking much better than Kim was feeling. Her eyes were different though, Kim saw it immediately. The spark that had slowly been extinguished was back at full force and her skin was back to it’s normal green tint, just a little of her glow from earlier remained. Shego reached out and took Kim’s hand, squeezing it tightly.</p>
<p>“I’m right here Princess, I wouldn’t miss this for anything. Now, you have to push. It’s time to meet our daughter,” Shego said with a smile. Half an hour later tiny cries filled the room as Kim finally let her head fall back into the pillow.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, it’s a girl!” The doctor said.</p>
<p>“You did it,” Shego whispered, watching the doctor cut the umbilical cord and hand their baby to a nurse to be rinsed and swaddled.</p>
<p>“Is she okay?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“She is perfect,” Shego said. A moment later, the nurse handed their daughter back to Kim, who cradled her gently in her arms.</p>
<p>“Shego, she is so tiny and beautiful,” Kim said, trying not to cry. When she heard a sniffle she looked up and saw tears running down Shego’s cheeks. “You okay?” Kim asked. Shego nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, all thanks to you Kim. You literally saved my life and now you’ve given me something I never thought I would have, a family,” Shego said with a sniffle. They were taken to a recovery room and left alone while the sun slowly rose outside. Kim gingerly scooted over on the bed, motioning for Shego to sit down next to her.</p>
<p>“Shego, I want to talk to you,” Kim started, “I-I don’t want us to just co-parent our daughter, I think, I think I’m falling in love with you and earlier when I thought I might lose you, I decided that I would tell you how I felt if you survived,” Kim sad, exhaling. There, she had done it. Without thinking about it, Shego leaned in and kissed Kim on the lips. Kim didn’t startle or shy away either, she just kissed Shego back. It was soft and sweet.</p>
<p>“I, uh, I love you Kim. I’ve been in love with you. I just want to do what is best for you and our daughter,” Shego said, her cheeks flushing. Kim grinned, leaning her head on Shego’s shoulder and looking down at their sleeping daughter.</p>
<p>“Isabella,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“Isabella?” Shego asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s her name. Just like your grandmother,” Kim said.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect, little Isabella,” Shego replied, cuddling up to Kim. Eventually day broke and slowly family and friends filed in to meet Isabella and congratulate Kim and Shego. They all stayed an extra day at the hospital for monitoring before returning to their home together. The next day Kim called in her resignation from GJ amid the news breaking about the true parentage of her daughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaand, we are almost done folks. This has been a ride and I've really enjoyed the feedback I've gotten from everyone reading it. There is just one more short chapter left now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Happily Ever After, Probably</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief flash-forward into the lives of Kim and Shego.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Izzy! Play nice with Yuki, remember, she doesn’t have the same powers as you do sweetie!” Kim said, settling into a chair on her porch next to Ron and Yori.</p>
<p>“Wow, Kim, you’re…” Ron trailed off.</p>
<p>“Glowing,” Yori filled in.</p>
<p>“I was going to say huge, but yeah, that sounds a lot better,” Ron added, rubbing the back of his neck. Kim just laughed.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I feel huge. I’m hoping to make it another two weeks at least before the twins are born though, they’re not due until the 22nd,” Kim said, rubbing her belly. </p>
<p>“Twins, that’s so scary,” Ron said, getting elbowed in the ribs by his wife.</p>
<p>“It was bound to happen, twins run in both of our families, you know,” Kim said. </p>
<p>“It’s hard to believe that Izzy is already five, is she excited to have two younger siblings?” Yori asked.</p>
<p>“Honestly, she is taking it like a champ. We’re so lucky she doesn’t have Shego’s temper, or she would have burned the house down the moment her powers showed up last year,” Kim said, watching her daughter play with Ron and Yori’s 2 year old. “I don’t know where she got her patience from, it wasn’t either of us.”</p>
<p>“She is always so good with Yuki too, I think she will make an amazing big sister,” Yori said with a smile. </p>
<p>“That’s the only thing she didn’t get from Shego, she looks just like her,” Ron said.</p>
<p>“Hey, Izzy looks like me too, her skin isn’t that green and her eyes are much darker than Shego’s are,” Kim said. It was true, Isabella looked strikingly like Shego, down to the inky black hair and plasma glow.</p>
<p>“Maybe the twins will look more like you,” Yori said.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind that at all,” Shego said, sticking her head out the door. “The world can always use more adorable redheads like my wife.” Kim blushed.</p>
<p>“Ugh, you two are disgustingly sweet,” Ron said, fake gagging.</p>
<p>“Shut up and come help me with dinner,” Shego said, rolling her eyes. Ron jumped up.</p>
<p>“I absolutely will!” He said enthusiastically. </p>
<p>“Ron really misses that chef life, doesn’t he?” Kim asked. Since Yuki was born Ron had switched to a desk job with more reasonable hours so he could be a good father.</p>
<p>“He does, but as soon as Yuki is old enough to go to school, I think he is going to try and find a daytime chef job,” Yori said. “What about you? Are you going back to working after the twins are born?”</p>
<p>“I’m honestly not sure, Shego has been doing some contract work now that Drakken’s agency is taking off, so I might join her when I can, but the kids are my priority,” Kim said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe GJ went under after what happened and Drakken, of all people, filled the gap,” Yori said, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, none of us saw that coming. Though, his only plans that ever worked were ones where he saved the world, so maybe we should have seen it coming,” Kim said with a laugh. </p>
<p>“Maybe so,” Yori agreed. Inside the house they could hear Ron and Shego laughing and arguing over dinner preparations. Monique would be there soon with her boyfriend, who loved playing with the kids. Kim and Yori were taking bets on how long until he proposed. The summer sun was warm on Kim’s skin and she smiled happily thinking about how much she had to look forward to.<br/>
In just a few weeks their house would be full, with two new babies and Shego’s youngest brothers coming to stay with them and help out. Kim’s own brothers were coming to visit as soon as Shego’s left and she knew her mom would be there as much as she possibly could be. It was very different from the first few weeks they had spent with Isabella, wrapped up in each other and struggling to figure out their new normal. It would still be crazy, but Kim felt almost prepared this time. She wouldn’t trade the life she had with her wife for anything.</p>
<p>“Shego, honey, could you bring me something to drink?” Kim called through the screen door.</p>
<p>“Anything for my princess,” Shego called back with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's all folks! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm considering writing a sequel to it, but I haven't started anything yet. Special thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos and bookmarked this fic, ya'll make me so happy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>